The Star That Burns The Brightest
by BelieveInJohnHarrison
Summary: You're not supposed to look back, you're meant to keep on going... But sometimes taking a small glance backwards can give you courage and hope for the problems for the future. Time can be rewritten, but if you're brave enough to tackle the worst maybe it won't need re-doing. ElevenxOC
1. Starry Eyed

**Well hello there young friends :D Lol no sorry, I'm slightly hyper, anyway welcome to my new, but first Doctor Who fic. Don't try to flame me too much, this is my first fic EVER up to now so I'll burn easily like a fluffy marshmallow, Savvy? :D**

**A/N: Some of the events listed throughout the story have happened to me in real life -_- So my character 'Jayden' will be going through the same things with great twists.**

**Also the story will include some small insanity adventures, maybe one shots and completely made up missions that sprung to mind, enjoy!**

**Anywhoo, wish me luck.**

**Chapter 1 – Starry Eyed**

"So Jay, who would you let into your bed? Ian Somerhalder? Matt Smith?!" Hannah smirked at me eagerly from across the table.

I bent my head lower to hide the blush that crept its way across my cheeks, sending her a narrow glare. "Excuse me?!"

"Common' I told you mine!" She pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. But I wasn't budging at all.

I leaned in closer and relaxed my expression as if I was about to tell her, her eyes grew wider in suspense.

"No."

She scowled and turned away to look back at the teacher at the front, who was staring at us murderously.

"Jayden…" She fired at me, but despite all her efforts to try and catch me out and prove I wasn't listening she wouldn't manage, considering English was my favourite and best subject on the whole curriculum.

"Yes Miss?" I asked sweetly, but in my mind it was full of sarcasm.

"What does succumb mean? Considering everyone else in the class doesn't know, and they always ask you '_The human Thesaurus_' what words mean, let's just hope you live up to your reputation." She mocked.

All the class were watching us intently by now, I felt Cady's and Hannah's stare on me and that just made me grin.

"Succumb?" I asked for effect, just to be sure.

"Yes." Miss Nadin replied curtly with a flip of her hair.

I tried to hide scoffing a laugh. "Succumb, it was a word used in olden times as in an overpowering desire to die. But now since language has developed it can be also used in other measures like sleeping."

The classroom and Miss went completely silent at this, so I continued to make it clearer.

"Say like you wanted to pull an all-nighter? I know most of you do." I smirked; looking around my audience. "Let's say it was 1 am, you still wanted to stay up longer to out-do your friends in the competition, but you felt really tired, you try to fight it but it's no use. And so you fall asleep, and that means you are there for '_Succumbing to sleep_'

Finally after a long silence Miss responded with a small clap. "Great stuff, looks like you really are smart for your age…"

And after she said that, along with many other teachers I couldn't help but feel smug, not showing it in my good grace on the outside, but I was bathing in a pool of it on the inside.

"She may be good at knowledge but she'd be a crap mother." Cady giggled from behind me.

I whipped my head round to face her with a questioning gaze. "Wha'?"

Hannah then smirked, picking up on the pun Cady was referring to. "Oh yeah, you were the one that said that if you were immortal you'd laugh because you'd live longer than your kids."

Everyone gasped at this including the teacher; I felt myself going red again and opened my mouth for my retort. "No I did not! Kerys was the one who asked the question and Megan replied to it not me!" I shouted pointing to Megan on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this shit!" She hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "All I did was laugh and say that I didn't care." I informed everyone.

"WHICH MEANS YOU AGREE!" Kerys roared from the front.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Miss yelled in annoyance making everyone become silent.

And then before any more comments could be made I was saved by the bell, we all hurried up out of our seats and out of the door, but while I was halfway out into the corridor Miss grabbed my arm and held me back for a second.

"What is it Miss?" I muttered to her curiously.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "I expect great things from you, your knowledge and imagination is extraordinary." And then just like that she let me go with a smile.

My mind was racing at what she just said, what exactly did it mean?

"Um, cheers?" I sheepishly answered, walking out of the classroom and out onto the bustling school corridors to finish the day.

* * *

The last lesson I had was Chemistry. And I found myself with a group of others surrounding a table, Hannah and Cady included.

"So class, I'm going to place this metal into this jar full of pure oxygen when I've finished burning it and you'll see what happens to the reaction." Mr Gresty drawled in his annoying voice, a hushed silence followed his explanation but not in awe, just pure boredom.

I was staring into space until the great scientist shouted in alarm. "Ooops I dropped it! Someone pass me some tweezers!" He panicked, motioning to one student who scurried to one of the draws to find the right equipment.

While he was bustling around on the floor I looked down at Cady who was sitting on her stool while I was stood up watching around her table. "And he is a Chemistry teacher because…?" I muttered to her so he couldn't hear.

Cady however erupted into small giggles. "That was really loud!" She informed me with humorous eyes.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah I know it was, but he didn't catch it, that's what I was aiming for. Loud but not loud." I stated holding up a finger.

Cady nodded and kept silent as Mr Gresty was back up. "Anyway, onto magnesium, don't watch it too closely as it gives off a bright light when it's burning." He warned.

"Oooh I'm so looking at it." I burst out in excitement.

Hannah laughed along with Cady at my outburst. "You're crazy!" They both mused.

"But I wanna' be blind." I carried on

"Why?" Cady asked me confused.

"Because I want a dog, and it would be so funny… I'd tip the whole pot in the fire."

"AND THEN OUR EYES WOULD MELT WITH THE LIGHT AND HEAT, AWESOME!" Beth yelled from the table behind, bursting into laughter.

Hannah then spoke up. "You'd become blind just to get a dog?"

"Yeah, my dad won't let me have a dog, so if I become blind I have a very good reason to."

"Good point." Cady admitted with a shrug.

"Ah ha. So then I'd be like. Dad I'm getting a dog."

"But if you were blind you wouldn't be able to see your precious dog anyway." Hannah butted in pointedly.

"Oh well I wouldn't care, it's still a dog!" I muttered with a pout.

"What if it was a guide cat?" Beth giggled.

"Ooh that would be awesome. I love cats." I grinned to her in amusement.

"But I thought you wanted a dog?" Cady asked.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP." Sir shouted from in front of us, completely invisible from our small conversation just a few seconds ago.

"The magnesium's burning." He muttered to us all in a quiet tone, sticking the metal into the Bunsen burner.

"Please make Jay go blind…" Cady chanted making me scoff a laugh.

_Let it be good…_

All that came out was a small flash.

"Oh. So much for my guard dog- cat." I corrected with a blank expression.

"Maybe next year." Cady quipped in.

"Maybe…" I answered with a raised brow and a small shrug.

* * *

"Dad, I'm just going out to the field." I shouted at the top of my lungs to my good for nothing father who was lying on the sofa watching TV, as always.

I leaned my head against the door frame and closed my eyes, whispering under my breath to only myself. "_Again… Like you'd care_."

"Kay JayJay." Was his only reply.

_Of course it was, and 'JayJay' he didn't even deserve to call me that any more._

With a sigh and turned away and closed the door with a frustrated slam, releasing some of my emotions at the same time.

My eyes flared with little anger as I made my way down the night filled streets, the sky filled with many stars from the universe above, and in my mind, somewhere out there was the TARDIS, the Doctor and a millennia of adventures to still be explored.

I was greeted by quite a sight when I reached my favourite place ever in Crewe, despite its rubbish and shitty towns and appearance the fields were by far the best, but this one in particular beats all the rest.

_And they were ruining it._

There were a crowd of people rampaging around all over the grass, and it was obvious they were drunk. They were spitting and throwing up all over the place, dropping their cups of booze along the grass, I gave a small growl and hurriedly walked past them over to a private section, my hideout.

Grinning to myself I felt like a child again as I began climbing the massive oak tree hidden behind a great mansion, there were fences marking off the area but I took no notice, I never had any harm done to myself before, and when I do I'll contemplate stopping.

As soon as I settled down onto the branch I looked back across at all the raving partiers, they were still destroying the field like before but they were now talking about how great Team GB were doing in the Olympics.

Don't get me wrong, I'm really proud of what we've accomplished in the games, and I'm really proud to be British, but they're just using that as an excuse to get bladdered.

"Stupid dicks." I muttered grimly under my breath, turning away and looking back up at the sky again, feeling utterly relaxed at the sight of the stars.

Suddenly a bright flash caught my eye, causing me to strain my sight further to focus on what exactly it was. It looked like a shooting star.

"Ooh make a wish!" I squeaked in delight, clasping my hands together against my chest and squeezing my eyes shut, making a wish.

And that was when everything went wrong.

It was like the star suddenly changed direction and forked sideward, suddenly heading swiftly _towards _me.

"What the hell?" I murmured in an amazed tone.

Suddenly I felt like I was a deer stuck in really bright headlights, I shielded my eyes as golden dust swirled all around my presence and absorbed me, sweeping me backwards off the branch and down into a black hole. Knowing nothing more...

I later became aware of face planting cool glass flooring, stiffly lifting up my head to try and see where exactly I landed, it didn't feel like home.

"Urgh, what stunt are you trying to pull on me?" I muttered to no one in particular.

All I got was a gentle humming, slightly wrecked in response, I lifted my head higher craning my neck and blowing the remains of the gold dust from my skin and looked around, my jaw dropping to the floor.

"It can't be… No no no no This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I panicked, jumping to my feet and looking around.

_I'm in the TARDIS?!_

"A burnt and destroyed TARDIS?" I added quietly aloud.

"Hello? Any help?" A familiar voice called out from somewhere behind me.

I instantly whipped around and rushed towards the open TARDIS door, kneeling down and grabbing a certain hand firmly and lifting him up back onto his ship, The Doctor.

_My Mad man in a box…_

"Thank you!" He cheered with his famous lop-sided grin that made my heart bounce, but he soon became quizzical. "Who are you and how did you get on board my TARDIS?"

Looking over his shoulder I saw the looming face of Big Ben up close and personal, I stared lost with my bright sea green eyes for a moment, digesting everything slowly.

"I'm a long way from home…" I finally replied sadly.

Immediately his eyes softened, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into his chest in a soft hug. "So am I and I can't go back, you do want to go back don't you? Of course you do!" He rambled, letting me go and scrambling towards the controls, flipping loads of random switches and levers.

"We'll find it, once we've stopped crashing." He grinned looking down, his expression immediately changing as he whipped upwards facing my shocked expression again, his boyish hair flying affray. "We're still crashing, oh." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Well no sh-"

I was stopped from finishing because I was roughly jerked sideways along with the Doctor, leaving us tumbling down one of the TARDIS's many hallways and through an open door, I shrieked as I connected with freezing cold water and plunged deeper, the Doctor entering with a splash soon after me.

I quickly sprawled around and pushed myself upwards, emerging with a splutter as I swam towards the edge and hauled myself out, wringing the water out of my curled black locks and letting it splat down my back.

The Doctor soon pulled himself out beside me and looked at me curiously. "What's your name?"

I spat out a little pool of Chlorine before answering, making him chuckle slightly. "Um, Jayden."

"Jayden…" He tested the word. "That's a very unusual beautiful name, I'm the Doctor!"

I grinned slightly. "Thanks… It was my mother's strange idea, and nice to meet you…"

"Great Idea." He corrected me with a wink.

"Fine, great Idea." I admitted sheepishly.

"And how old are you?" He asked me secondly.

I braced myself for what he was going to say when he found out my age, looking down and staring at the pool. "Thirteen."

I felt the Doctor hug me lightly. "Such a young age…"

I looked up at him surprised. "Is that it? I thought you were going to go into all detail and feel sorry because of how young I am like everyone else does."

"I do feel sorry, but you seem a very mature girl for your age, but why?"

"I get told that a lot, and it's just who I am." I lied.

He looked at me for a moment, but then dropped it seeming to believe me for now, which was good.

"Do you know how you ended up here?" He asked me softly.

I looked at him for a moment, and then straight at the library wall considering I couldn't hold his beautiful gaze any longer.

"I don't know… I was just sitting on my favourite tree staring at the stars, and then I thought I saw a shooting star… So I made a wish, and here I am." I finished, with a gesture to myself.

"And you wished for me?" The Doctor wondered amazed at my tale.

At this a felt my cheeks burning again at the thought. "Er… I guess so, yeah?"

"Well here I am." The Doctor muttered brightly with a grin, using my line.

I just hugged him seeing nothing else to do in that moment; he just ruffled my hair playfully and looked back towards the exit.

"We'd better take a look outside." He said

Immediately I stood up, looking out through the door and seeing an uphill climb seeing as the TARDIS was on her side in Amy's back garden.

I still couldn't believe I was in Doctor Who, like was that Shooting Star totally demented with my wish or is this all a dream?

_No… Definitely a dream, demented wishing stars? Hell no…_

I felt the Raggedy Doctor standing beside me also looking up at the sight ahead of us.

"Ready to become Spider Man, Doctor?" I asked him with a small smirk.

"Spider Man?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement.

I giggled and moved forwards, getting a grip on the TARDIS walls to begin my climb, I guess climbing trees had its advantages. "Oh never mind _Smarty _follow my lead."

Finally after a while of effortless clambering I breathed fresh _outside _air, poking my head out of the TARDIS and into the open, taking in the scenery.

"Trees! I love trees!" I giggled, turning to see the Doctor scrambling out and sitting next to me.

Then we both looked down and laid eyes on a little girl in front of us wearing a small red coat and matching wellies.

_Amelia Pond._

We grinned at her like loons, but it was because we were, I was dripping wet and right beside me was the raggedy Doctor, also wet but scruffy at the same time.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." The Doctor rambled randomly, making me giggle.

I swung one of my legs around to climb down a little too swiftly and tumbled down, landing splat onto the grass face first. "Oof!"

"Are you okay Jayden?" The Doctor questioned from above, I looked up to see Amelia looking at me weird.

I got up and brushed myself down acting cool. "Yup." I started, popping the P. "I didn't fall; I attacked the floor with my amazing ninja skills."

I felt Amelia and the Doctor stifle a little laugh at this which was good.

The Doctor was now astride the TARDIS now and was looking down at the interior. "Woooah...! Look at that!"

"...Are you okay?" Little Amelia spoke to both of us, aiming it at the Doctor in particular.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." He replied simply.

"You're both soaking wet." Amelia responded.

"We were in the swimming pool." I replied casually from on the ground.

Amelia looked at us both, clearly not amused. "But you said you were in the Library."

"So is the swimming pool." The Doctor interjected.

"Are you two policemen?" Amelia asked us suddenly.

I raised a brow. "No I'm not, I'm thirteen, do you really expect me to join the force and kick ass?" I joked.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" The Doctor asked the little girl, inspecting her closely.

Before asking the Doctor his question she turned to me first. "Are you his child?"

"WHAT?!" I squeaked in disbelief, looking up towards the Doctor who was looking just as shocked as I was.

"Wait what? No, no, no, no. She is not my child; she's just a young friend." The Doctor told her.

I was still looking at little Amelia with my eyes as wide as saucers, stammering slightly. "I can't b-believe you would think that!" I told her, my cheeks burning red.

Ignoring my outburst Amelia turned back towards the Doctor and asked him. "Did you two come about the crack in my wall?"

The Doctor then became very intrigued, about to jump down from the TARDIS. "What cra-" He was then cut off as he collapsed in a short spasm to the floor beside his time machine, I immediately rushed by his side in panic.

"Oh my gosh, Doctor?!" I yelled at him.

"You all right, mister?" Amelia asked him with some concern, but not as much as mine.

He grinned at us both. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay... this is all perfectly nor-" He was cut short again with another short jerk, he opened his mouth and a small wave of regenerational energy floated smoothly out, I gazed up at it in amazement, reaching out a hand and letting it wind around my fingertips with a warm sensation before it faded again. Amelia however just stared.

"Who are you?" She asked in wonder.

The Doctor inspected his hands, and I couldn't help but look at them either, they were glowing with the same golden yellow energy and he looked at them almost gleefully. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." He then paused and looked at Amy. "Does it scare you?"

"No. It just looks a bit weird." Amy admitted, thinking that the Doctor was referring to his _Golden Magic._

"No, no no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?" The Doctor asked her again, properly this time.

"Yes." Amelia simply replied.

Suddenly the Doctor looked at my wonder struck self and grinned hugely, a new mystery to explored with new friends, I loved the idea.

"Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off. Oh, and this is my good, _recent _friend Jayden!" He introduced.

"Hello there!" I smiled with a small wave.

The Doctor than strolled off in a random direction, walking right into a tree and falling backwards back onto the ground after a hollow smacking sound that just made me cringe.

"Fuck that has got to hurt…" I muttered to myself, saying my choice of curse word quieter so the Doctor couldn't hear.

While the Doctor was still looking dazed and surprised on the ground Amelia and I moved closer so that we were standing over him, eyebrows raised.

"You all right?" Little Amelia asked him in concern; she seemed to be doing that quite a lot tonight.

"...Early days. Steering's a bit off." The Doctor simply admitted.

I rolled my eyes and offered him my hand, which he accepted and I hauled him up with surprising strength. "Or you're just being idiotic."

"Are you sure you're only thirteen?!" The Doctor asked amazed, looking me over. "Because you don't sound like one, you are quite tall for your age and you are definitely stronger than little girls should be."

I simply laughed at him and grinned slightly smug. "I'm definitely thirteen, and thanks for the compliments." I said, stalking off abruptly along with Amelia towards the entrance of her house, the Doctor close behind.

* * *

**Okay and that's the end for this Chapter! Please tell me how good it was in a review, I would really appreciate it and If I get good news I will continue with the rest of it :D Many thanks  
~DDTBT x**


	2. The Eleventh Hour

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter! :D I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first one and I hope you think this one's just as good.**

**A Special thank you to EnterAtOwnRisk-ThisThingBites and DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s ,thank you so much for reviewing! :D *Hands Cyber Jammy Dodgers***

_**Chapter 2 – The Eleventh Hour**_

As we entered Amy's house I began slowly looking around in awe at my surroundings, the Doctor didn't do so much as me, but I could definitely tell he was taking everything in.

"If you're a Doctor, why does your box say police?" Amelia asked the Doctor, stepping up towards him while I stood at the back still looking.

Instead of answering the Doctor simply picked up an apple from Amelia and looked at it slightly affronted; sniffed it, took a bite and began chewing it for a minute blankly. I burst out with laughter as he spat it back out in disgust, earning me a look from him as he began coughing slightly, holding the apple up to inspect it. "That's disgusting. What is that?"

I looked up at him in slight disbelief. "That Doctor is an apple."

"Apple's rubbish, I hate apples." He muttered grimly.

"You said you loved them!" Little Amelia cried in exasperation.

"No, no, no, I'll have yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite. Gimme yoghurt." He whined childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any idea how childish you sound?" I asked him curiously.

He simply pouted back at me and threw me the apple, which I caught and placed it on the side as Amelia bustled about in the fridge and pulled out a pot of yoghurt and coming back towards us. The Doctor took it out of her hand eagerly and took a drink out of it, before projecting it quite far across the room for the second time.

I laughed even more at this while Amelia looked completely disgusted at his behaviour, I however was hiding my giggle fit looking at the Doctor's yoghurt moustache.

"Like a sir." I commented pointing to it humorously.

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff! With bits in."

"You said it was your favourite!" Amelia cried again, I just rolled my eyes and raised my hands skyward.

"Please lord give this guy some manners." I prayed.

"Hey!" The Doctor cried slightly hurt. "I do have manners…"

He then turned to Amelia. "New mouth," He stated, wiping the mess away. "New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes WROOOOO-" He jerked again still feeling the regeneration, flinging his hands up wildly to slap himself in the face, I managed to catch one hand but the other wasn't as lucky. He gave me a thankful look before straightening himself up again.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked confusedly.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something." He answered back.

_And so the cook off began.  
_

* * *

The Doctor sat down at the table in the kitchen and started rubbing his wet hair dry with a towel. He paused mid-rub and turned to look at me still standing aside from everything else, giving me a short smile and nodding towards the chair next to him for me to sit in.

I smiled shyly back and accepted, slowly moving towards the chair and pulled it out, sitting beside him and watching little Amelia do the cooking of the Doctor's meal.

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked her softly, she turned around with a small smile and shook her head 'no'.

"I'm good thanks anyway." She confirmed.

I nodded and looked back down at the table as the Doctor continued rubbing his hair, when he finally finished he draped the towel over my shoulders so my wet hair couldn't make me any colder with it against my back, I gave him a grateful hug.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"For what?" He asked me, unsure at what he'd done.

"For everything…" I replied simply, burying my face in his raggedy shirt. He simply wrapped his arms around me in a hug, not realising I was meaning for _everything _he was going to do with me in the future… Because I won't be able to go home.

We were interrupted by Amelia finishing her cooking, sliding the plate towards the Doctor with a small pile of fresh bacon lying waiting for him on top of it.

"Bacon!" He cheered happily, taking a bite out of it. He began chewing it feeling very unsure and Amelia giggled at his expression when he spat it back out into his hand, pulling a face.

I looked at him amused; I had to admit that this scene was my favourite because it was so cute between him and Amelia. "Not very nice?" I asked him sweetly.

"Blergh." He stuck his tongue out in disgust at me, and then turned to Amelia sitting across from him. "Bacon. That's bacon." He then leaned towards the little girl very seriously eyeing her. "Are you trying to poison me?"

Amelia in response just stared, finding nothing to say to him, I took the matter into my own hands. "No she isn't, She's only little Doctor!"

"Ah, right so she is, like you!" He admitted.

I scowled at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not that young."

"Oh trust me, you are." He told me with humorous eyes.

_Of course I am, you're over 900 for god's sake._

Amelia was about to get up to make something else but I made her sit back down again to enjoy the Doctor's company. "No, no, my turn to make something this fussy mare will eat." Nodding my head towards our raggedy Doctor sitting down, he returned my comment with a mock hurt expression.

_First I made beans,_

"Ahh. You see? Beans." He smiled at me as I pushed the plate towards him for the second time, keeping the Bacon to the side for me, I loved Bacon.

He tried some, then instantly rushed past me towards the sink and spat them out hurriedly, I kind of felt disappointed, but I knew he wasn't going to like them.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." He cursed.

"Oh well… take two." I sighed.

_Then for the classic bread and butter,_

As I slid some bread and butter across to him again Amelia was still watching us really silent with much curiosity and amazement, bless her.

"Bread and butter. Now you're talking." The Doctor mused at the meal.

The next thing I noticed he was rushing out towards the door, stepping halfway outside and Frisbeeing the plate far away outside with a crash, a cat screeched suggesting he hit one, poor thing.

"And stay out!" He yelled after it.

While he was still yelling at the plate Amelia turned to me with a shocked expression. "Is he always like this Jayden?" She asked me.

"Yup." I answered simply with a grin, as soon as he was finished though I couldn't help but double over with insane laughter, clinging onto the table top for support. He grinned at me finding his act amusing and began pacing the kitchen seriously, still wanting food.

I pouted also beginning to think, I looked through all the cupboards to see if I could find anything different for him to try, but there was nothing. "There's nothing left in the cupboards…" I muttered in defeat.

Suddenly Amelia scrambled up and began looking through the fridge to see if there was anything for him.

"We've got carrots?" She suggested to him thoughtfully.

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at her like she was mad. "Carrots? Are you insane?! No, wait, hang on. I know what I need!" He said triumphantly, scurrying towards the freezer and sticking his head inside poking around for what he wanted.

"I need... I need... I need... I. Need." He muttered to himself, stopping and pulling out two boxes, Amelia looked at them both curiously but I however just looked disgusted.

_Fish fingers and bloody custard…_

"Fish fingers and custard." He finished with a lop-sided smile, making me and Amelia giggle yet again.

So we were all sitting at the table eating something, I was sitting next to the Doctor again with the plate of Bacon that he didn't eat from earlier. Amelia was sitting across from us tucking in to a big tub of vanilla ice cream while the Doctor had a big bowl full of custard with some fish fingers to dip in at the side.

I smiled contently as I tucked into my Bacon, surprised at how hungry I actually was when it was gone in a matter of seconds, Amelia was more focused on both me and the Doctor to really start eating her ice cream as much as she wanted to.

I shifted my gaze towards the Doctor who was happily munching and dipping his fish fingers into the bowl of custard, he saw me watching him and stopped. "Would you like to try one?"

I looked at him slightly taken back at his offer; I looked at the fish fingers unsure for a moment before making a move towards one of them on the table, I grabbed it and dunked a little bit of the end into a small amount of custard before drawing it towards my mouth again.

The Doctor looked at me full of amusement as I took a small uneasy bite out of it, chewing it as a test for a bit thinking it was going to be disgusting, but it actually wasn't that bad.

My eyes brightened up out of the confused mood and I beamed at him, which he returned seeing as I enjoyed it. "It's actually not that bad." I admitted to him softly.

"Fish fingers and custard are cool." He replied with a quick wink.

"Disgusting…" Amelia commented from in front of us with a giggle.

Seeing that all the fish fingers were finished the Doctor then picked up the bowl full of custard and began downing the it in one, stopping for a breather a while afterwards with a rather fetching moustache, I began laughing yet again as he wiped it away goofily before I then started licking out the bowl, I couldn't help myself!

"Funny" Amelia admitted with a smile to the both of us.

"Are we? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" He asked her finally.

"Amelia Pond." Amy answered to us politely.

"Ohh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Ponnnd." He tested, but before he could say anything else I butted in with my opinion, and stealing a line.

"It's like a name in a fairy tale." I awed with a smile at her.

"Oh, so it's not just me then." The Doctor asked me realising I spoke his mind. "Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" He then asked the little girl.

She lowered her gaze with a small sigh. "No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

_Bless her…_

"Know the feeling." I muttered curtly under my breath to her.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked me softly.

I pursed my lips and leant my head on my elbow that was propped up on the table top, facing him now. "I mean, I was born in Wales, but when I was 5 I moved to Crewe… I felt like I didn't belong there after that…"

"Oh right…" The Doctor said sadly, not wanting to say anything else on the subject. He turned to Amelia and asked her. "So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd've woken them by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." She replied.

"I don't even have an aunt." The Doctor replied slightly amazed.

Then they both turned to me, expecting me to tell them about my parents and my life.

_Great, deeper and deeper the wound goes._

I sighed and told the truth. "I have no mother; she died when I was 10 in a car accident. And my Dad doesn't really care about me, he just sits at home not giving a damn about what I do." I finished with an eye roll and an angry huff.

"I'm so sorry-" The Doctor began sadly.

"It's fine, I don't need people's sympathy, I don't care." I stated curtly, immediately regretting in my head the tone that I had used against him.

I felt his hand on my back softly, rubbing against me in comfort. He placed his finger underneath my chin and propped it upwards ever so gently forcing me to look at his bright green orbs for eyes. "Don't care is made to care." He stated softly with a small apologetic smile.

My eyes softened slightly as I held the tears back, I gave him a smile to say I was alright and pulled away from his touch, coughing to bring myself together.

"You're lucky." Amelia mumbled.

"I know." The Doctor paused. "So your aunt… Where's she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?!" The Doctor gasped, amazed that an adult would even contemplate leaving a little girl like Amelia home alone like this.

"I'm not scared!" Amelia defiantly stated to him, trying to prove she could handle it.

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, a little girl and man falls out of the box, little girl and man eats fish custard. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The Doctor told her with a grin.

"What?" Amy questioned eagerly.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." The Doctor and I muttered to her in unison grimly.

"But don't worry; we're here to fix it!" I chimed, trying to brighten everyone's spirits.

"Exactly right Jayden!" The Doctor agreed with a fist pump hand gesture.

* * *

Amelia lead the way to her small room, I hung back in the doorway beside Amelia for her comfort while the Doctor poked around nosily at the giant crack in her wall.  
"You've had some cowboys in here." He murmured to Amelia, not bothering to look around as he was still surveying the crack.

She looked up at me with a questioning gaze, I smiled and mouthed the words '_Not real ones' _to her silently, she smiled and gave a small nod, showing she understood.

"Not actual cowboys. Though that can happen." The Doctor added, oblivious to my information.

"I used to hate apples. Then my mum put faces on them." Amelia told us, handing me an apple with a cute little smiley face carved into it.

I smiled down at it and then looked at her, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek gently in thanks. "It's so cute, thank you!"

The Doctor at this point tore himself away from the wall to see what was going on, looking down at the apple and taking it off me and put it in his pocket. "She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later." He told her.

Then the Doctor turned back to examine the wall again, me following him this time to have a look my own way.

"This wall's solid, and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing: where's the draft coming from?" The Doctor asked curiously.

He then zapped it with his sonic screwdriver and looked at it fondly before commenting. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked him.

"...It's a crack." The Doctor simply stated.

"Oh really? I thought it was a black hole, never mind." I said sarcastically rocking casually backwards and forwards on my heels.

"Oh shush." The Doctor muttered. We all looked at the crack as he pressed his face up against it; I leaned slowly in doing the same.

"But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall." The Doctor added on to his theory.

"Where is it then?" Little Amelia asked, still very intrigued

"Everywhere. In everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched... pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes - can you hear-?"

"A voice. Yes." Amelia confirmed.

The Doctor darted over to her bedside table, picked up a glass of water and his arm suddenly jerked backwards, flinging all the water out. I caught a laugh that threatened to escape my mouth as he looked at the glass as if he was surprised that there was suddenly no water in it. He then shrugged and pressed the cup against the wall surface and put his ear on the other end, a hushed whispered voice becoming clearer to him.

_Prisoner Zero has escaped._

"Prisoner Zero..." The Doctor softly murmured part of the sentence aloud for us to hear.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia asked us both, I shrugged not knowing the answer, _well _that was a slight lie…

The Doctor however didn't answer as he continued to press his ear up with the glass against the wall.

As he listened to more of the voice he then straightened up after a moment; pulling the glass away. Seeing as I was highly curious I pressed my ear against the wall without any glass support, seeing if my excellent hearing could pick anything up.

At first I heard nothing but then a soft voice sounded through my ears and into my mind, freezing it in fear.

"_Jayden…" _The voice hissed softly, drawing out the word in a taunting manner.

Inside I shivered but on the outside I masked what I was truly feeling at the moment, The Doctor had enough on his plate without dealing with me as well, Amelia and the world was top priority. I closed my eyes, trying to listen more.

"_Jayden I'm coming for you… _The mysterious voice sounded again.

Suddenly I felt myself slip slowly into a trance, and a blinding flash bolted across my vision, but it soon faded as a vivid coloured scene unfolded around me, and it wasn't from this time…

_I saw Prisoner Zero slipping through the crack stealthily and slither along the floor of Amelia's bedroom, the latter fast asleep in her bed oblivious to what was going on past her closed lids._

_Zero loomed over her eerily for a moment, it's many rows of sharp, long fangs bared in a threatening manner at the little Scottish girl, but it quickly retreated and slithered out of the door sleekly, preparing to go into its haunting hiding..._

I held my breath and re-opened them after a while, taking a peek and relaxing to see that everything was back to normal, and the voice had gone. Still feeling slightly feared I pulled away from the wall to stand as far away as I could from it, standing next to Amelia again.

"Jayden? Did you hear anything different?" The Doctor asked slightly concerned at my behaviour.

I looked at him with confidence pooling my eyes. "No, I tried hard to block everything out without the glass and see if I could manage anything else, but not a sound." I lied.

The Doctor nodded to me once and then turned back to Amelia to answer her question. "It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner, and d'you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall." The Doctor and I concluded at the same time, resulting in him giving me a look of confusion at the mimic.

With that said he rushed towards her desk, picking it up and dragging it out of the way along with my helping hands ready to get some action.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut.. or..."

"What?" Amelia asked him again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight too.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" The Doctor suddenly questioned.

Amelia gave a small sigh, showing she obviously knew it. "Yes..."

As one the Doctor and I turned to our new little friend and said together. "Everything's gonna be fine."

The Doctor held out his hand to me and I grabbed it tightly for comfort, then I immediately lowered my hand down so Amelia could hold mine, which she took it probably even tighter than my grip on the Doctor's. We then turned back to facing the wall, the Doctor keeping me safely behind him, and in turn me doing the same with Amy, we watched him as he lifted his sonic screwdriver and flicked it on, the crack then glowed with a brilliant white light and pushed itself open to reveal nothing but blackness, with the faint trace of some bars in the background.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped" The Atraxi spoke out almost robotically.

Then the Doctor took a step forward, dragging me and Amy along still behind him.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The Alien repeated.

"Hello? Helloooo..." The Doctor called out almost childishly.

Suddenly a very large eyeball poked its way into view from the crack, I gave a shriek of surprise and the Doctor jumped back a couple of steps also startled, as the eye rested on the three of us the eye abruptly fired something that looked like a ball of light towards us, curving and landing right into the Doctor's pocket. Upon impact he tumbled onto Amelia's bed as the crack closed again, seeing as I was positioned directly behind him he clipped me as well, sending me sprawling onto the floor with Amelia on top of me.

"Oof, for the second time tonight." I muttered with a face full of floor.

"There, see! Told you it would close! Good as new." The Doctor cheered, obviously happy with himself and his big ego.

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked him as she got off me and helped me back up onto my own two feet.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message."

The Doctor then held up his Psychic Paper, waving it around.

"Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." He paused to read it." 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us...?" He paused for another second. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Amelia questioned again.

"...Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here." I muttered to them both, pretending to catch on even though I damn well knew everything.

"Clever girl!" The Doctor mused, ruffling my frizzy dried hair; he then started looking around the room for any trace of the escapee in question but found none. "But he couldn't have. We'd know…"

We didn't have time to discuss anything else as he already bolted out of the door through the hallway, Amelia and I scurried along after him desperate to catch up and not be left behind, we nearly bumped into the back of him and landed in a tangle at the bottom of the stairs as the Doctor suddenly jerked to a stop and did a double take at one of the doors surrounding us before continuing to look around.

"It's difficult, brand new me, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing..." He muttered mainly to himself, still looking desperately around for something.

I watched him as he very slowly turned his head around to face the door he'd glanced at twice earlier.

"In the corner... of my eye..." He finished.

_And that was when the Cloister Bell rang out through the night in alarm._

"No, no no no no no no, noo!" The Doctor frantically screamed as he dived down the stairs kicking into action once again, scrambling through the house with us close behind and out of the back door towards his precious TARDIS.

"I've gotta get back in there! The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!" The Doctor panicked.

"But! It's just a box, how can a box have engines?!" Amelia yelled in disbelief over the top of him.

The Doctor was still fussing about the TARDIS continuously running around it on its side in circles while I squirmed back up onto the top of it where the door was, I looked down into her interior, it was flashing red instead of its normal light colour and she was making an almost groaning and wheezing noise.

Suddenly I felt the Doctor finally leap up to join me on my perch sitting on her. "It's not a box! It's a time machine!" The Doctor finally answered with an insulted expression on his time machines part.

"What? A real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked us baffled, not looking impressed.

"Not for much longer, if I can't get it stabilised! Five minute hop into the future should do it!" The Doctor retorted.

"...Can I come?" Little Amelia then asked us both, looking slightly hopeful.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes! I'll be right back." He promised her.

"...People always say that." Amelia responded sadly, and my heart ached for her, it really did.

_Because we will break our promise…_

On hearing this the Doctor stopped now sitting astride the TARDIS, hopping down and crouching beside her so he was her level, sort of.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." He told her his famous line that made my heart skip a few beats.

Amelia beamed up at him now feeling reassured as he turned away and looked at me. "Jayden, stay here with Amelia, I won't be long!"

I suddenly panicked, spluttering my words for a moment before I could say a whole sentence. "Wait no. I'm coming with you to help, I don't care what 'danger' is down there _Dangerboy _but I'm not backing down." I retorted to him, wiggling my brow at him and feeling slightly like Donna. I wonder if he thought the same thing too.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, giving in. "Fine." As he ran and leapt back up next to me, taking one last look at Amelia with a grin- which she returned before jumping in down into the TARDIS.

"Geronimooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!"

I turned to look at Amelia and rolled my eyes at his catchphrase. "Seriously, what is it with raggedy men and catchphrases?" I asked her, making her giggle and shrug her shoulders.

I then shakily stood up on the small TARDIS perch I had made and gained my balance, taking one last look at my little friend. "We'll be back before you know it, and even when we're not here, we will _always _be thinking of you, _always." _I clarified, blowing her a little kiss as I reached my arms skywards and pushing myself up onto my tip toes.

"Tom Daley, this is for you!" I declared, before pushing off and tucking myself up and flipping, stretching out into the perfect dive motion as I fell past the TARIDS doors and out of Amelia's sight hollering. "CHUTES AWAY!"

As soon as I landed back in the pool with my swagerific entrance I waded my way into the shallows and climbed out again, mocking a couple of bows from my pretend audience and cheering. "Thank you, thank you! I know I'm great."

I suddenly paused as I heard a _real _clapping sound coming from the Doctor, I didn't realise he was still here. "Bravo! Excellent dive, where did you learn that?" He praised with a cheerful grin.

I laughed heartily at his response and told him. "Oh you know Olympics and all that." I said waving it off casually.

"You like the Olympics? Awesome, I'll have to take you there as a treat one day after I fix the TARDIS, you can even chose which hosting city!" He beamed.

"You mean it?!" I gasped in delight, jumping up and down.

"Of course I do! I'm the Doctor!" Was all he replied with.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Don't we all know?" I joked.

He was about to respond when he suddenly realised we were meant to be fixing the TARDIS, He scurried into the control room and began doing his stuff while I casually stayed back and only helped him with the things he asked me to do now and again.

The TARIDS Doors shut grandly and we took off, dematerialising from Amelia's back garden as she left to pack her things to go traveling with us. But little did the Doctor know we made way to disappear from her life for _12 years…  
_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! For now, I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to leave a review :)**

**BUT WAIT! One question…. Just exactly, who… OR WHAT is Jayden leave with me your ideas and in the next chapter I may give you little hints to see if you're right, but I wont give everything away. Spoilers ;D**  
**~DDTBT x**


	3. The feeder of lies

**Okay everyone, welcome to the next chapter! Now I must tell you that this is a little mini- adventure while 12 years passes by, so after this short has finished the rest of 'The Eleventh Hour' will conclude :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Again, special thanks to EnterAtOwnRisk-ThisThingBites and DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s for reviewing! :D**

_**Chapter 3 - The feeder of lies  
**_

* * *

_You did it to yourself! I wanna see you choke on your lies, Swallow up your greed, Suffer all alone in your misery…_

_Lies greed misery ~ Linkin Park_

* * *

The groaning came to a stop as I swung open the TARDIS doors and took a peek outside at our surroundings, satisfied I turned back towards the Doctor still inside.

"You sure this is a 'five minute hop' into the future?" I questioned unsurely to him.

"Should be, why what's it like out there?" He replied, peeking his head out and coming to a stop next to me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." I muttered back slightly grim considering we were breaking Amy's faith in us right now.

"Well…" He began sheepishly, running a hand through his cute, boyish, floppy hair before continuing. "It could be worse, I can definitely think of worse places to be right now."

"To be perfectly honest, so can I… Like being stuck with a bunch of Daleks." I shuddered at the thought.

"Yes exactly t- wait what? How do you know of the Daleks?" The Doctor questioned curiously, becoming serious instead of childish for once.

"Er what?" I quickly fired in, in a high pitch nervously; I couldn't believe I had been so stupid I mentioning that out loud, he still didn't know I was from a parallel universe for goodness sake!

Thankfully to me our short conversation was interrupted by the scenery in front of us, it was highly distracting. As it seemed at first glance it was just a normal forest, pleasant and harmless, but at second glance it became a lot clearer…. The inside in the clearing seemed empty, as if there was a pit of nothingness surrounded by a cover of trees.

_Something that needed to be hidden, something that was __**worth**_ _hiding._

I barely heard the Doctor speaking in response to my reaction; I was already staring for off into that intriguing space and cautiously treading towards it, wanting to investigate immediately and get this over with so we can head back to Amelia.

"Jayden? Where are you going?" The Doctor questioned, bringing me out of my trance with the uncertain tone of his voice.

I whipped my head around to face him. "There's something odd about that clearing over there, I'm going to investigate."

Surprisingly the Doctor smiled, practically skipping over to my side again and looking out to the horizon where I was indicating. The way he stood close to me gave me a burning pool of comfort deep within my stomach's core; it made me feel like I can do anything.

_I could get used to this feeling…_

He then turned towards me with his signature smile, the infectious gesture that made me burst into a grin as well as he reached out for my hand. "Ready to go explore?"

I took a firm hold and beamed at him confidently. "I thought you'd never ask."

And so hand in hand with both began our trek towards the centre of the impossible forest.

* * *

When we finally reached the clearing the Doctor and I were still very close together, hands still interlocked for both our comforts. The clearing itself was pretty eerie, starting with its swirling silver mist to its dark treacherous grass surrounding the area. Taking another few steps forward I brushed my hand tentatively across the bark of one of the many trees, feeling the rough, rotten wood of the bark across the skin of my palm.

"Strange…" I muttered to myself curiously.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, intrigued.

I pointed my finger to the opening of the clearing that was just ahead before clarifying my point across to him. "As you can see over there, a pile of nothing, am I right?"

He nodded so I continued.

I then indicated towards the tree I just caressed. "Yet there are carvings and gash marks in the wood, meaning _something_, or _someone _were here…"

The Doctor's smile if possible grew even wider to a point it would explode off his face; shaking his head in disbelief he planted a big kiss atop my forehead and beamed radiantly. "Oh you _are _good! And thirteen as well, Oh Jayden I am very glad to have met you!"

I couldn't help but blush at this, the fiery emotion spreading its way slowly across my cheeks as I stood up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and planting a soft kiss on his cheek; a feeling of gratitude swelling up inside my heart.

"Thank you! And the same to me as for meeting you, Doctor." I smiled warmly, finally pulling away from his embrace.

"Now, shall we get the action started?" I grinned, flourishing my arm grandly towards the opening of the clearing as if leading a celebrity out of their limo onto the red carpet, but in my eyes the Doctor was even more important than a celebrity.

The Doctor nodded in agreement and took my hand once again, leading us forward to see what was beyond the looming mist swarming around us. "Come along Jay."

* * *

The clearing was pretty much as I expected, a large, empty space full of nothing, but it wasn't a normal nothing, it was the exact opposite.

Breaking away from the Doctors soothing hand I stepped sideward and looked around from top to bottom, twirling around in small slow circles taking everything in; it looked like the Doctor was doing pretty much the same thing.

"There's nothing, but do you notice something about the trees and wildlife here?" The Doctor asked absent minded.

"Yes, they stretch into a vast forest, all tangled with grass and plants but then that suddenly stops here. None of the plants actually grow and continue spanning past this point." I murmured to him

"Exactly right, it's as if this was here before the forest… or the other way around." Realisation began to dawn across his face and I could almost see the cogs turning inside his head.

And I suddenly found myself being dragged quickly out from the middle of the clearing back towards the exit with the Doctor frantically shouting. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"What, why?!" I cried anxiously, my eyes darting this way and that in case something suddenly decided to pop up out of the blue in all its blazing glory to try and destroy us.

"This whole clearing, it's a trap. It was designed to lure us into it, and the scariest thing is I don't know why, so this is why I want us out of here quickly before anything happens, I don't want you of all people getting hurt because of me, you're too young!" He half snarled, kicking himself for this happening yet again like he always did.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" I yelled dominantly, dragging my feet in the earth to make us stop, I then grabbed his shoulders and forced him around to look at me. When he finally obliged I made my grip tighter on his shoulders and shook him gently to make him see reason. "This isn't your fault! I hate it when you're like this!" I growled at him, my sea green eyes pooling with anger. "Whenever your companions are in the face of danger, or even death you always blame yourself when any little thing goes wrong! You need to stop beating yourself up over things and just let someone heal the cracks!"

He just stared at me wide eyed at my outburst, his beautiful, ancient eyes mixed with many emotions. Confusion for how I knew so much about him, warmness at my defence on his part, and the pain of the memory when he thought about everything he's lost, the desire to know what it would be like to be loved by someone who wouldn't just get up and leave, or would be so easy to take away from him by his enemies or even death itself.

_Someone like him…_

Yet before one of us could react properly a ghostly voice sounded from somewhere behind me, sending a deep chill slithering up my spine, making me tense nervously.

"And so the truth is beginning to emerge…"

I saw the Doctor look at me suspiciously, then towards the _thing _that was behind me. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I turned around to face the unknown menace…

"M-Mother…?" I choked out, shocked to the core at what I was witnessing.

Except it wasn't my mother at all, she was just a blue gaseous form, wearing a dirty ragged dress and her dark hair was scruffy along with her glowing red eyes. It was just like something you'd see happening in a horror movie like '_The Paranormal incident_'.

"Why hello Jay." She leered heartlessly. "Aren't you going to tell him about yourself?" She asked, pointing a pale finger evilly towards the Doctor standing behind me.

"Tell me what? Jayden?" The Doctor questioned, feeling somewhat afraid of what he was about to be told.

I bit my tongue at the cruel situation I was in, so instead I began glaring at my 'mother'. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell the truth…" She answered coldly. "Your life has been a lie since I died, and you know it."

I'd had enough, which for me that was the final straw. I ran away.

"Leave me alone! I don't know what you're on about!" I snarled, pulling the Doctor with me as we headed towards the exit, but just as we were about to escape past the marked point of the clearing we came into contact with an invisible surface, knocking us back.

Fuming, I turned back around to face the ghostly figure of my dead mother and sneered at her. "What is this? Let us go!"

"Not until you tell the truth, only then will your torture be over." She responded emotionless.

Already the Doctor was sonicing the field with his trusty screwdriver, flipping it open to check the readings.

"Impossible…" He concluded to himself in awe.

"What is it?" I asked him "What's wrong with it?!" I tried again, starting to panic slightly.

He looked up at me and ruffled my hair in a comforting gesture, his tone of voice grave. "I've never seen a perception filter like this before…"

_A perception filter, really?_

I shivered and faced the ghostly alien once more. "Go on then! Show us what illusions you've got hiding under here!" I hissed at her forcefully.

The ghost did something I thought it would never do, it _smirked_.

"As you wish child."

Just like magic the field around the empty clearing began to tear away, holes ripping slowly into bigger gaps along the surface until it all crumbled apart; the few remaining shards blowing away in the wind. I gasped. The Doctor blanched.

The red, burning skies, the embers of fire willowing about in the winds of death, the flamed colours of a crumbling, flamed planet…

_Gallifrey._

I watched in pure abhorrence at the scenery enveloping us all, looking up into the dying, red sky as wisps of cinders whipped past my face in the breeze. And I couldn't help but think of a song that described the setting well.  
_Skyfall._

"Do it." The ghost spat in my face with a taunting leer.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Sing the song that sprung to your mind, a song that reminds you of the almighty Doctor destroying his home."

I felt the Doctor stiffen and wince beside me, pain clearly showing in his features.

"Skyfall…?" I quizzed hesitantly.

The ghost nodded and waited for me to continue.

Seeing no other option but to follow our captor's orders I began to recite the lyrics in the same mournful tune.

_"This is the end,_

_Hold your breath and count to ten,_

_Feel the earth move and then,_

_Hear my heart burst again._

_For this is the end,_

_I've drowned and dreamed this moment,_

_So overdue, I owe them,_

_Swept away, I'm stolen…_

_Let the sky fall,_

_when it crumbles,_

_We will stand tall,_

_Face it all together,_

_At Skyfall…"_

At the finish of my lyrics the ghost of my mother mockingly began to clap in glee. "Bravo, you do sing well don't you? Gallifrey is defiantly at the end, at Sky fall."

"It can't be! This Can't be Gallifrey…" I began in horror, this wasn't going to do down well with the Doctor, and this was going to hurt him.

"You wanted to see the illusions the filter covered, and so here you have it." The ghost replied simply, no remorse shown in her tone of voice what-so-ever.

The screams and cries of the Doctor's dying people filled the air and the Doctor buckled slightly at the tidal wave of painful memories that hit him, sinking to his knees and trying to block out the sound with his hands.

I was at his side instantly, hugging him in an effort to help him through the storm his mind was facing. Tears pricked at my eyes as I found the courage to look back up at my cruel mother, rage seeping through every word. Pure loathing in every syllable.

"STOP IT! Don't do this to him; he doesn't deserve to live through this again… Please, focus on me. Say whatever you want to taunt me but please…" I stopped, feeling broken as I wiped a stray tear away. "Don't torture him…"

If it was possible, I thought I saw the ghost's expression soften as she turned away and got to work. The field that crumbled began to spring to life, patching itself neatly back up again as the screams silenced and Gallifrey disappeared.

We were back in the clearing again, I felt the Doctor relax at my touch and lifted himself back up on his feet again, his expression blank as he collected himself.

Then the ghost, as told, moved on to me.

"So Jayden… The girl who didn't belong. Did you ever wonder why you were so intelligent compared to everyone else? Why your mother suddenly died at the age of 10…?"

I clenched my fists. "Sometimes. But what do you know about me?!" I fired back.

"That you didn't belong on earth, you belong here… Very special indeed." She concluded mysteriously.

Suddenly her image flickered, and she appeared right in front of my face making me jump back in surprise.

"Your mother died because of you. You were close to discovering the truth about who you are and so silence fell… and her time was up. But now you're in this world with no way of going back… why don't you uncover the truth even more?" She jeered.

The Doctor's voice spoke out, bringing me out of the dark. It seemed as though he'd recovered from his trauma, thank god.

"Leave her alone, why are you saying all this?"

"It is nothing but truth. The girl needs to know what her real destiny is." The ghost replied snidely

"Well you've told her enough. Let us leave. _Now." _ The Doctor demanded; you could see the traces of the _Oncoming Storm _brewing as he spoke.

"No, you can leave when she admits to you about what truly happened the first time you met each other." The ghost finalised.

I sighed in defeat. "Doctor, just let me tell you."

"Tell me what exactly?"

"What you need to know…" I mumbled sadly.

I reached out and took his hand in mine for my comfort and confidence alone; looking into his dazzling green eyes I told him everything.

"I'm from a parallel universe… I used to go to school and cope in life with my useless father and my mother's death. But you, I know all about you. All the monsters you've faced, all the companions you've had and how much it pains you to lose them. And it's all stored in a television show back home that I used to watch every Saturday… It's about you and your adventures called '_Doctor Who.'"_

I paused and looked at him, his expression was completely amazed, yet he wasn't afraid like I thought he would be. He seemed completely intrigued and wanting to know more.

So I gave him more.

"But I was angry that night, I climbed my favourite tree and looked at the stars wishing for you to come and save me, take me away from this sad life I had at home and give me some adventure, something in life that I could look forward to…"

His eyes softened at this as I broke down and cried, the truth I'd witnessed and the tale I had told him took its toll. He pulled me into his chest for a big hug as he rubbed soothing circles against my back, letting my tears stain his raggedy shirt.

Eventually the soft beats of both his hearts calmed me down, as I managed to look at him and give him a weak smile, which he gladly returned.

"I'm here for you Jay… always." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling against my smooth skin.

I nodded and buried my head in the crook of his neck, planting a soft kiss there as we continued hugging.  
"Ditto." I breathed quietly.

"The truth has been told, and so the both of you have gotten closer. My goal has been accomplished and now you may leave." The ghost spoke out softly, its tone much warmer now; it reminded me of my mother again.

We both looked at her and smiled gratefully; I even gave her a small wave to show my appreciation. She didn't want to torture or hurt us after all, she wanted me to find somebody who understood me, and the same with the Doctor.

Once again hand in hand me and the Doctor walked away from the clearing, with the shield gone we could safely return back to the TARDIS, but just before the clearing was lost I turned back to give a small smile to the ghost.

"Goodbye mum." I mumbled to myself.

"Goodbye Jay, the girl who didn't belong." The ghost smiled back, giving a small heartfelt wave.

* * *

Once we reached the TARDIS the Doctor pushed the door open and gestured for me to lead the way into the console room, I gladly accepted with a mock curtsey which made him chuckle.

I leaned against one of the railings and looked at him thoughtfully. "Right then Doctor, shall we get back to Amelia?"

He nodded and darted towards the console, tapping many combinations of random buttons and switches on the control panel before pulling down a lever, the TARDIS kicked into action with its classic groaning noise as we disappeared from the 'Impossible forest' and headed back to our little Scottish friend.

* * *

**Okay and that's it for this Chapter. I thought I'd do a small section so that the cat could be dragged out of the bag and the Doctor now knows about Jayden, but what exactly is she… and what part in the Whoniverse does she play in? How did her mother die exactly? What is the truth?**

**SPOLIERS! ;D**

**I thought I'd also get a little tribute to the new James Bond film '**_**Skyfall' **_**coming out soon in October/November, seeing as the theme song by Adele has already been released. But don't worry, I have a future adventure referenced to Bond planned for later in the story after a few events have been placed down on the table.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it :)**  
**~DDTBT**


	4. Broken promises, Broken faith

**Okay and here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one with all its truth and drama :D But here the Eleventh hour concludes :)**

_**Chapter 4 – Broken Promises, Broken Faith**_

* * *

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up, with you all night, had I have known how to save a life._

_~ How to save a life, The Fray_

* * *

The TARDIS materialised once again in Amelia's garden and I immediately rushed out with the Doctor not far behind. The doors were still tinted amber and masses of steam were rising from the interior.

The Doctor began looking around curiously for any sign of Amelia; I couldn't believe he didn't notice that he was late… I thought the change from Night to Day would have been a big give-away.

"Amelia!" He cried, rushing off towards the front door, with me catching up in his wake.

"Amelia! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing! You've gotta get out of there!" He tried again, aiming his screwdriver at the lock to try and open it. It didn't work the first time so he had to press the button several times before it kick started to life. Finally the door clicked open as he barged on through and scuttled up her stairs continuously calling her name towards the suspicious door where Zero was hiding.

"Amelia! Amelia! Are you all right?! Are you there?" He continued, pressing the sonic to the lock of Zero's door making it splutter slightly.

"Prisoner Zero's here." I cut in, seeing as I got no answer I raised my voice to a louder pitch. "Prisoner Zero is here!"

I stopped shouting while the Doctor took over and began calling the little girl's name; I stood deathly still with my ears pricked up ready to listen for the creaking floorboards, the moment where Amelia lashed out with her cricket bat.

_I heard it…_

"Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." The Doctor cut short as he heard the squeak erupting from the old floorboard down the hall, he turned his head to notice Amelia but before he could register anything the cricket bat swung.

"Don't think so!" I hollered, swiftly standing in front of him with my arms spread wide in a protective stance, just to be certain I covered his face completely I balled up onto the tips of my toes and braced myself for the impact of the swing.

As the wood connected against my skull I grunted in pain. Succumbing to the darkness calling me.

* * *

"Jay? Jayden! Can you hear me? Just great, thirteen year olds don't bode well with being beaten with cricket bats!" I heard the Doctor's panic stricken voice sound from the haze.

I groaned and tried to place a hand against my aching head, put it jerked to a stop halfway giving me the hint that I was cuffed to the radiator like the Doctor, bloody brilliant.

The Doctor must have noticed by my groans and slight movement that I was stirring, as I felt the feather light touch of his hand stroking my forehead. "Jayden, can you hear me?"

Without opening my eyes I grimly muttered. "Unfortunately yes, but shush. I have a bloody big headache."

I heard him chuckle at this but excepted my wishes as he remained silent for a moment while I gathered myself and continued stroking my hair idly. I was rather comforted by the gesture.

When I finally managed to open my eyes I was staring directly up into the Doctors beautiful face, his green eyes glimmering with humour. Then I realised where I was, my head was resting on the Doctor's lap.

_Oh my god_

I immediately jerked my head up in lighting reaction, accidentally smacking it against the Doctors due to the awkward position we were in. We both clutched at our bumps and cried in pain, for both our benefits I decided to resign to my previous position; my head on the Doctors comfortable lap.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered apologetically to him as he continued rubbing at his noggin.

"No, it's fine, Oh that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

I turned to face the policewoman in front of us, with her stunning figure to her sexy ginger hair, Amelia Pond.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Seems to have his daughter with him, White female, early teens. Send me some backup, I've got them restrained." She muttered into her fake radio.

I pouted as I rolled my eyes. "For the last bloody time, I am not his daughter!"

I looked up at the Doctor who seemed pretty shocked again himself, he looked down at me and I gave him a look to say that I wanted to get up. He nodded showing that he understood and he moved to the side, allowing me to sit up and lean beside him against the landing radiator.

Suddenly the fake police woman turned towards us noticing we were awake, well I was awake seeing as the Doctor was too busy fumbling over me. "Oi! You two, sit still."

"Cricket bat. I'm getting... Cricket. Bat." I decided to use the Doctor's lines.

"You were breaking and entering." The officer curtly replied.

After staring curiously for a second the Doctor then tried to stand up but quickly landed back on the floor again. Puzzlement clouded his expression as he turned and suddenly realised that he was cuffed to the radiator the same as me. Who by the way was busy in the process of pulling my arm out of the socket trying to slide my hand out of the cuff.

Because I being smart realised that seeing as this was a costume it wouldn't be as efficient as the real deal, so with enough flexibility and tensing of the fingers, and with my arms and wrists being genuinely skinny I should be able to slide it free.

"Jayden what are you?-" The Doctor was cut off from asking the question as with a small thud I rolled over and landed flat against the landing floor, my wrists cuff free.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amelia half snarled, not seeming that bothered that I had managed to escape.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman." The Doctor realised, the cogs whirring again.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amelia quickly retorted.

"No, what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" The Doctor asked her desperately, the officer however stared in shock at the use of her name.

"...Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" He asked, slightly worried for the little girls sake.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Amelia lied, still eyeing the Doctor warily.

"How long?"

"Six months." Amelia and I answered at the same time, causing Amelia to give me a look of shock, the Doctor not so much as it seemed he was getting used to me knowing all the events going to take place.

"No. No! No. Noo. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised." He sniffed.

Amelia turned away from us again and moved to the attention of her radio, the Doctor however was still straining to get her focussing on him again.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He tried urgently.

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." She continued, ignoring him as she muttered into her radio to the pretend _Sarge_.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The Doctor demanded.

"I live here." Amy curtly replied.

"But you're the police!" The Doctor cried.

"Yes, and this is where I live! You got a problem with that?" She snapped back.

I looked towards the Doctor and nodded, both our eyes flickering towards the door containing Zero and back towards Amy; from then on we didn't take our eyes off her.

"How many rooms?" I let the Doctor speak first.

"...I'm sorry, what?" She stuttered, being caught slightly off-guard.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for us, now." He concluded.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because it will change your life." I stated, stealing one of my favourite lines with an all-knowing grin.

She stared at me oddly for a moment before following our orders, pointing each door out as she did so. "...Five. One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." I corrected smoothly.

"Six?" She laughed.

"Look."

"Look where?" She asked me.

"Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." The Doctor concluded for me.

Reluctantly Amelia slowly turned around dramatically to notice the door that shouldn't be there, number six. "That's... that is not possible. How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all-round the door. Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it…" He admitted, mentally kicking himself yet again I'll bet.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." She stammered, purely spellbound at the situation.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!" He demanded again urgently, even though I was already trying to pry his wrist in the same way as I had managed, but his hands were a lot bigger and thicker than mine.

"Don't have the key, I lost it." Amelia revealed shortly.

"How can you have lost it?! ...Stay away from that door!" He warned her.

_She ignored him._

"Do not touch that door!"

_Again he was ignored._

"Listen to me, do not open that-!"

_Still bloody ignored._

Amelia turned the handle of the door and stepped inside the forbidden room, and me being me gave up in releasing the Doctor and dived after her swiftly, as I knew what was going to happen.

"Jayden, what are you-?" He stopped abrupt and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation with a huff.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?! …Again."

From inside the room I called back to him. "Yes you do Time Lord, but I still listen to you, most of the time."

Hearing another grumble as an answer I turned my attention to the bare room in front of both Amelia and I.

"My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?!" The Doctor suddenly questioned from out of the blue.

I stayed where I was while Amelia wandered curiously around the room she never knew existed; I ran my hand across the wall absent minded.

But then I had another fit, I fell into a trance once more as another bolt of white light flashed across my vision, replaced with that of the past yet again.

_I saw Zero again in this very room, looming over the crate that was located in the centre, placing the sonic screwdriver down covered with the alien gook his body was covered in ready for the trap to take action._

And then it ended as quickly as it began. I was back in the present, the Doctor still calling for his sonic screwdriver, and Amy looking at me with a slight concerned expression.

"Jayden? Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times and looked at her. "What? Oh yes, yeah I'm fine."

"Did you hear me? Get out of there!" The Doctor cried from outside in the landing.

I turned towards the crate at the same time as Amelia, looking at the device that was the sonic screwdriver, covered in gloop lying there waiting to be taken.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amelia asked him, referring to the tool.

"My screwdriver, yeah." The Doctor confirmed.

"It's here." I called out to him.

"Must've rolled under the door…" The Doctor quizzed.

"Yeah. Must've." Amy muttered back.

I however rolled my eyes. "And then it must've... jumped up on the table." I added on sarcastically.

"Get out of there. Do you hear me? Get out of there! Get out!" The Doctor cried panic stricken from the landing.

I reached and picked up the screwdriver, flicking away the remaining pieces of goo before turning to exit along with Amelia. But I knew that something wasn't quite right as I felt a few tingles on the back of my neck, Amelia must have had the urge too as she was beginning to look around with me.

"What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor questioned at our silence.

"There's nothing here, but..." Amelia began, before looking around even more.

"Corner of your eye..." The Doctor and I reminded her in unity.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"Don't try to see it; if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it!" The Doctor warned us again, seriousness dripping from every word.

Amelia couldn't help it, she continued looking around along with me trying to catch the slimy eel behind us, they said that curiosity killed the cat, but do you ever wonder whether it was stupidity instead and curiosity was framed?

"Do not... look." The Time Lord repeated.

Hearing Amelia scream made me jerk around to come face to face with prisoner Zero, the eel like alien dripping with slime and with teeth as sharp as needles.

"Get out!" The Doctor cried, Amelia immediately sprang into action as Zero bared its teeth but I just stayed rooted to the spot.

The Alien swivelled around to eye me creepily, its teeth still showing in a threatening manner, with a low hiss it moved forward slightly but I raised the screwdriver and smacked it on its nose with a mock pout.

"NO! Bad Boy!" I scolded.

"JAYDEN GET OUT NOW!" The Doctor practically screamed.

Zero at this practically fumed, its hiss turning into a low growl in the back of its throat as it prepared to lunge, I instantly blanched; my expression turning blank.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt someone clasp their hand around my arm and drag me out; when I finally turned round to see who it was I was greeted with Amelia's shocked face.

"Er, thanks." I stated sheepishly.

"Gimme that." The Doctor muttered childishly, indicating towards his screwdriver.

I then turned to the Doctor who was still squirming around impishly in his bonds and threw him his screwdriver. He then reached out towards the slammed shut door and _soniced _it, thus locking it firm and then turned his aim towards his cuffs.

"Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" Amelia asked jumpily.

I rolled my eyes, shifting very easily to my sarcastic side. "Oh, yeah, yeah, course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood." I line snatched, earning me a look from the Doctor, I simply stuck my tongue out at him; making him shake his head with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Amelia however gave me a scathing look, but she was quickly distracted from said look as from behind the locked door it began to glow an eerie yellow.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amelia panicked.

The Doctor at this looked up from rubbing his screwdriver. "I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backup's coming, I'll be fine."

I couldn't help but smile; I loved how this incarnation was a lot feistier and played well with his sarcasm.

"There is no backup." Amelia half growled.

"...I heard you on the radio, you called for backup." The Doctor replied.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio."

"But you're a policewoman."

"SHE'S A BLYDI KISSOGRAM" I cut in impatiently, both Amelia and the Doctor looked at me miffed but the latter's expression turned into a smirk.

"You welsh aren't half hot tempered." He chuckled.

I pouted at him childishly. "Oh gau i fyny."

By now Amelia had pulled off her police hat letting her beautiful ginger hair cascade down to her shoulders. But there was no time for staring as the door suddenly broke down with a clatter to the floor, revealing a man and his dog standing there.

"...But it's just..." Amelia stammered.

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor interjected with his information.

As if on cue the man starting snarling and growling, just like that of a dog, whilst the dog just stayed neutral and human like.

"...What? I'm sorry, but - What?!" Amelia finished.

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two. Clever, old, multi-form. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you?" The Doctor mocked, looking towards the alien.

Zero glared back at the Doctor as he continued. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?"

The dog/man growled again, obviously pissed, it then opened its mouth to reveal its needle sharp teeth identical to the creatures, taking a step forward towards us.

"Stay away! Apparently we're safe, wanna know why?" I countered, elbowing Amy for effect. "She sent for backup." At this I earned a look of satisfaction from the Doctor.

"I didn't send for backup!" Amy half hissed.

"...I know, that was a clever line to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup!" I retorted.

The man closed his mouth when I said this- to my relief. And he also stopped growling.

"And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup then you'd have to kill us." The Doctor took over.

Then the Atraxi arrived.

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" Amelia asked us both.

"Well, that would be backup. Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that's definitely why we're safe." The Doctor admitted.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

"...Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." I muttered grimly.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

I glared at the ceiling. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I roared in annoyance.

The man and his dog wandered off into another room to look out of the window; the Doctor slammed his screwdriver on the floor repeatedly, trying to get it to work.

"Work, work, work, work. Come on!" He urged.

And finally his prayers were answered, the cuffs snapped open and he leapt up, first to hug me tightly and secondly to grab Amelia and I and run down the stairs hurriedly.

"RUN FOR IT!" I yelled frantically just for effect.

As soon as we were out of the house the Doctor once again soniced the door into locking, whilst overhead the Atraxi were still talking about incineration.

"A kissogram?!" The Doctor asked Amelia, shocked as we continued on our way towards the TARDIS.

"Yes, a kissogram! What's going on?!"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?!" He proceeded.

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!" Amelia fired back.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Amelia cried.

"Nope." I responded, popping the P.

"Me too…" The Doctor muttered, he then tried to unlock the TARDIS but she wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now… It's still rebuilding, not letting us in." He informed, pressing up against his beloved ship; rubbing it soothingly. To be honest I was slightly worried about this Doctor.

"...Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence..."

"Come on!" Amy growled, grabbing me by the wrist, which in turn I grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him away from the TARDIS; he began squirming in protest but that didn't stop me.

"Oh grow up!" I hissed playfully at him.

Suddenly he turned on me, hints of the storm showing in his green eyes again. "Just because you were forced to grow up due to your horrible childhood doesn't mean everyone else has to follow your lead."

I flinched back at what he said, but I was stopped by showing any more of how it hurt me as he cupped my cheek with his hand gently, his features soft again. "I'll change that, I promise you."

Suddenly he became distracted as we were dragged past the shed, running over to it wildly leaving Amy and I to follow in his wake. "Wait, wait, hang on! Wait wait wait wait wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!"

"So, there's a new one! Let's go!" Amy quick-fired, very eager to leave.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least!" He then began to sniff at it, and licked it causing me to giggle. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late…" And so the realisation dawned as he turned to look at the fake police woman quizzically.

"He's coming." Amy muttered, still very eager to avoid this situation at all costs.

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor yelled eagerly.

"We've gotta go." Amy replied curtly.

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?"

The tension between the pair was getting too much, anytime know I knew that Amy would snap.

"WELL WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?!" She roared at him, completely losing her cool.

The Doctor stared at her in complete shock, his eyes as wide as saucers as he recognised the woman standing in front of him.

"...What..." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Come on." Amy snapped, wanting to get a move on.

"What?"

"Come on!"

"WHAT?" The Doctor repeated for the third time, still not believing it.

"FOR GODS SAKE DOCTOR, YOU ARE LATE AND THAT IS AMELIA POND!" I roared, feeling really impatient.

The Doctor rounded on me. "Why did you let this happen? You knew it was going to happen. Why didn't you stop me?!"

I flinched slightly at his tone of voice. "Because this needs to happen. It does in the episode…"

"Don't give me that, because it's a bit too late keeping the 'episode' the same now isn't it? Because you're in it!" He fired back.

"Do you really think I want to be here?!" I countered, feeling my temper raise myself.

"It looks like you're having a whale of a time." He sneered.

My anger was diminishing, soon it would just be tears, I don't know whether he actually felt this way or whether he was just tired after regenerating and getting into action so soon, but I didn't like him this way.

My voice sounded broken, as I choked out my words in dismay. "Maybe I do feel happy here, because I thought this would be somewhere where I would belong, travelling around with the Doctor in his magical blue box, the only person who could save me from my crappy life? Maybe my faith in you is fading." I sadly scolded turning and rushing away down into the town leaving the shocked pair behind.

* * *

**Translations from welsh - Blydi = Bloody & gau i fyny = shut up**

**Cliffy! Sorry but I had to. Next chapter will be up very soon! :)  
~DDTBT x**


	5. Fixed Promises, Fixed Faith -Part 1-

**HEY Sexy people, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger I left you with, I know I'm evil so what? And so this is the final chapter for The Eleventh hour. I'm serious, only I Could manage to drag out the Eleventh hour for this long-_-**

**BIG Thank yous to DoctorWhotaliaandtheolympian s and fanfreak4ever for your lovely reviews.**

**Also thank you to fanfreak for faving the story :')**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheolympian s: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! :D And I exactly agree with what you say, but of course the Doctor will go after her, he's meant to fix things after all :)**

**fanfreak4ever: OF COURSE SHE SMACKED ZERO! :D That's what I'd have done if I was sucked into the Whoniverse. *dreams* OH and here's a little present boo. *Hands you your well looked after heartstring back* It was only a little fight, trust me they didn't mean it. They're gonna have to deal with it if they're gonna' end up married…**

**Oops did I say that? ;) SPOILERS.**

**Also has anyone seen Matt Smith on TopGear? It's super cute and funny; the way he drives that car. xD :')**

**Disclaimer: might as well add it in now. I don't own Doctor Who, but I will someday.**

_**Chapter 5 – Fixed Promises, Fixed Faith Part 1**_

* * *

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you._

_~ Fix You, Coldplay  
_

* * *

I continued running oblivious to what the Doctor and Amelia were doing, to be honest at the moment I felt utterly heartbroken.

I finally came to a stop beside a small bench; I sat down and made myself as comfortable as I could manage in this current state. I'd stopped crying now and had resigned to staring off blankly into space, wanting to be erased from the world.

I wasn't even aware of arms wrapping around my waist and hoisting me upwards, only to settle down again on the said someone's lap.

"Hey, I've gotcha'." The Doctor murmured, it was only then I realised the little girl waterworks were leaking again.

All my previous hate subsiding I buried my face in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of that." I rasped in between fits.

"Shh, shh. No I should be sorry; I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. It's just the regeneration side effects talking." He told me, rubbing my back in soothing circles and rocking us back and forth.

"I really want to tell you about all the bad things that happen in the episodes, but I don't want to cause any paradoxes..." I admitted, feeling very calmed down by his gestures.

"No it's fine; just forget all about what happened between us." He then pulled me away to look at me properly, his eyes full of regret at what he'd done; it made me feel really sad seeing that deep into them. "A clean slate, yes?"

I nodded too eagerly. "Yes!"

He chuckled at my response and drew his lips against my forehead; I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you Doctor."

I heard him pause for a moment, digesting what I'd said before replying. "I love you too, Jayden."

We remained like that for a while until Amy decided to show herself again, the Doctor noticing her presence picked me up and removed himself from the bench.

"You're Amelia."

"You're late." She countered harshly.

"Amelia Pond! You're the little girl!" He continued, finally setting me down on the ground as I took his hand.

"I'm Amelia, and you're late!" She huffed, beginning to stride off.

The Doctor and I didn't take long in catching her up though. "What happened?!" The Doctor asked.

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" I cried.

"Twelve years!" She repeated in exasperation

"A cricket bat! You hit a thirteen year old with a cricket bat!" The Doctor fired back in disbelief.

Amelia looked down at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that okay! I panicked. But twelve years, and four psychiatrists." She pointed out.

" ...Four?" The Doctor muttered.

" ...I kept biting them." Amelia admitted, flushing red in embarrassment.

"Why?" We questioned at the same time, the Doctor finding it vaguely amusing.

Amelia turned to look at us both almost sadly. "They said you two weren't real…"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

All of us at once turned towards the ice cream van, hearing the dreaded sentence of the Atraxi blaring through the speakers.

"No no no, come on. What? We're being staked out... by an ice cream van." Amelia cried.

The Doctor and I- still hand in hand- ran up towards the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's supposed to be Clair De Lune." The Ice cream man responded.

The Doctor picked up the radio and held it to his ear, he then began poking around and studying the whole van and the scenery around it, figuring out the same sentence of incineration was being played through, phones, iPods, and any other pieces of technology.

"Doctor, Jayden, what's happening?" Amelia asked us both.

All our eyes met for a second, before we all darted off in different directions, The Doctor running towards the right side of the old ladies house and diving over a hedge, I headed over to the left side, tucking and flipping over a bush and ninja rolling to join the Doctor in the middle and entwining hands again, whilst Amelia took to the formal way of the pathway.

We then all burst into the old ladies house, Mrs Angelo; the Doctor skidded to a halt on the carpet with me beside him; Amelia trailing on behind. Mrs Angelo however was far too busy trying to press buttons on her television remote, as her TV contained a giant swivelling eyeball of the Atraxi still repeating its annoying sentence.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." The Doctor greeted.

Enter Amelia.

"...Also, crimes. Let's have a look." I casually added looking at the old ladies expression.

As the Doctor walked over to inspect the TV, Mrs Angelo spoke out. "I was just about to phone… It's on every channel!"

She then turned and noticed Amelia standing awkwardly next to me. "Oh, hello Amy dear! ...Are you a policewoman now?"

Amy, clearly embarrassed, stuttered. "Well! Sometimes..."

"I thought you were a nurse."

The Doctor, at this, looked up at Amelia curiously.

"I can. Be a nurse." Amelia retorted.

"Or, actually a nun?" The elderly woman cut in.

"I dabble!" Amelia admitted, laughing it off at the same time as I had said '_She dabbles!' _with a sheepish smile and shrug of the shoulders.

Deciding to ignore us the lady continued. "Amy, who are your friends?"

"Who's Amy? You're Amelia." The Doctor rambled confusedly.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy!"

"Amelia Pond! That was a great name!" He practically whined in dismay.

"...Bit fairytale." I muttered slightly quieter than usual before Amy could, but they still heard me.

The Doctor just stared at us both, but the elderly woman drew him back to reality.

"I know, you two, don't I? I mean I've seen you pair somewhere before!"

_Oh god, what name's she given me._

"Not me. Brand new face." The Doctor replied, stretching his mouth as wide as he could manage to show off how new his face actually was, making me burst into fits of giggles. "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties, and... I kiss people." Amelia admitted hesitantly, clearing her throat before continuing on. "With outfits. It's a laugh!"

"You were a little girl five minutes ago!" The Doctor pouted.

"You're worse than my aunt." Amy criticized.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt!" He thought about it for a moment before turning to Mrs Angelo, then me. "And that is NOT how I'm introducing myself."

"And I'm Jayden, I'm worse than every teenager on the earth." I stated with a grin. "Now that is how you introduce yourself."

The Doctor pouted. "Not fair."

Satisfied with the old lady's bemused nod the Doctor got onto sonicing the radio, making the Atraxi's voice blurt out in many different languages around the world with each channel switch.

"Okay. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

On cue I ran over to the window, opening it and leaning out looking skyward.

"What's up there? What are you looking at?" Amy asked.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty per cent fission blast." I explained with the Doctor beside me, pouting at me because I stole his lines.

"Oooh I feel nerdy." I hinted, elbowing him in the ribs affectionately.

Suddenly Jeff entered, the Doctor scuttled over and pressed him up against the wall and started looking at him intently; making me chuckle at his odd behaviour.

"But they'll have to power up first. So, assuming a medium sized star ship... that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?" He questioned him.

The Doctor then began bouncing up and down on the tip of his toes, trying to equal Jeff's height before giving up and returning to his own lanky one. "Yeah... Twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes." He concluded for himself.

"Very strict on time, is the world." I grumbled in annoyance.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amelia asked.

"Are you the Doctor and Jayden?" Jeff suddenly questioned.

Recognition struck on Mrs Angelo's face. "They are, aren't they? It's the Doctor and Jayden! The Raggedy Doctor and Jovial Jayden! All those cartoons you did when you were little? The Raggedy Doctor and Jovial Jayden! It's them!" She cheered.

_Jovial Jayden? Well I guess I am cheerful..._

"...Shut up." Amy barked, clearing her throat.

"...Cartoons?" The Doctor questioned, plopping himself down onto the sofa next to me, I instantly curled up closer to him watching Jeff inspect us closely.

"Gran? It's them, isn't it? It's really them!" Jeff exclaimed in amazement. But he suddenly stopped and focused on me. "Are you his daughter? You look terribly young, why are you dressing like that?"

I balled my hand into a fist on the Doctor's knee since my head was on his chest. He noticed this as he made the gesture to cover it with his hand.

"I'm thirteen if you must know." I spat. "I'm not young, and my style is fine. My dress code is blue, white and red, considering I'm very wild at heart and love where I'm from." I informed, indicating towards my bright blue skinny jeans, tank top with an eagle patterned with the union jack taking flight and my navy blue hoodie – matching high tops included.

"Jeff, shut up! Twenty minutes to what?" Amy nearly scolded with an apologetic smile on my behalf.

The Doctor became himself again. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. Aaand, it's going to incinerate the planet."

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." I mumbled off for him.

The Doctor patted my head gently hinting for me to get up off him, I obeyed and he launched himself off the sofa and out of the house dragging me and Amy along with him.

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked once we were out of earshot outside again.

"This is Leadworth Doctor." I chuckled with a grin.

"Where's the rest of it?" Said the Doctor, clearly baffled.

"This is it." Amy told him, her arms spread wide for effect.

"Is there an airport?" He tried again.

"No." Amy curtly replied.

"A nuclear power station?"

"Nope." I answered instead.

"Even just a little one?"

My face fell further into a blank state at him, making him frown. "No for god's sake."

"Nearest city?"

"Half an hour by car." Amy muttered.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

At this I rolled my eyes and cupped my hands to my mouth, crying out into the open sarcastically. "BESSIE! OH BESSIE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I paused and stopped. "Nope, no car."

The Doctor scowled at me. "Hush you. Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut. WHAT IS THAT?!" He rambled, pointing towards the pathetic duck pond we stumbled across.

"It's a duck pond." Amy told him perplexed.

The Doctor whipped round to face her now. "Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know, there's never any ducks!" Amy cried flabbergasted at why these pointless questions were being asked.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is! Is it important, a duck pond?" The flamed headed female snapped.

"I don't know. How would I know?"

During his line another spasm ruptured through his body again, he jerked and fell backwards as he did so in pain. Luckily for him I was around to catch him as he fell; cushioning him and letting him lean against me while the pain in his heart subsided.

He smiled at me gratefully but it turned out to be more of a wince, I simply kissed his cheek and waited for him to get up in his own time.

"This is too soon... I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He panicked.

I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, you'll do it. Even better, you don't fall into a coma this time either."

Amy looked at him worriedly for a minute before the sky darkened grabbing out attentions, we watched as the shadows fell and disappeared soon afterwards but the sun was left stranger than usual.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? And what's up with the sun?" Amelia quizzed thrice.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field, they've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor responded, obviously feeling better.

Amy stared at us both as I helped the Doctor up carefully, but our attention soon turned towards all the citizens who were now filming the strange happenings on all their pieces of technology.

"Oh, and here they come. The human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." The Doctor grumbled.

"OI! Don't diss the humans, you love them; why else would you kidnap all of them to take them gallivanting across the stars? I'm a human too you know." I scolded him childishly, making him smirk.

_But some strange nagging in the back of my head made me think otherwise about the latter question…_

"This isn't real, is it; this is some kind of big wind-up..." Amy told herself.

"Why would we wind you up?" The Doctor asked her curiously, cocking his head to the side. I loved it when he was confused, he was so cute.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy retorted.

"And you believed us." The Doctor quick fired back.

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, well you never wanna do that. No. Hang on, shut up! Wait. I missed it." _SLAP.  
_"I saw it, and I missed it." _Another slap and a red forehead._

"What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw I saw I saw..."

As one the Doctor and I both turned to look at Rory taking a picture not of the strange sun, but of the man and his dog standing close together far off near the park.

"Twenty minutes! I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye... or stay and help us." The Doctor directed this at Amy, and my heart jumped at the way he said '_us'._

"...No."

The Doctor looked at her as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"NO!" Amy roared, still believing her earlier theory, grabbing the Doctor's swirled tie and my hood. Chocking us both as she dragged us demandingly towards Mr Henderson's white van behind us.

"Amy - no, no! What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled, squirming his way into getting free, failing terribly.

"Cant-breathe!" I choked out, scrambling around and making it worse for myself- leaving the Doctor casting me a worried glance.

Ignoring us completely she opened the door and jammed his tie and my hood into the path of it, slamming it shut and stealing the keys from Henderson, locking it.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The Doctor bawled angrily at her actions, awkwardly pressed up against me in our situation.

"Who are you two?" Amy barked back, full in our faces.

"You know who we are." I fired back, slightly tempered myself.

"No really. Who are you?"

"Look at the sky. End of the world. Twenty minutes." The Doctor recalled.

"Well, better talk quickly then." Amy rounded hotly.

"Amy... I am going to need my car back." Mr Henderson spoke out awkwardly.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee." Amy quickly waved it off.

"Right. Yes..."

As he left the Doctor fiddled around in his pocket, withdrawing the apple she gave us when she was seven. "Catch."

She caught it and looked at it spellbound. It was still the same one, nothing more and nothing less; with the same face carved into it.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"Amy…" I spoke out hesitantly, making both the Doctor and her pause to look at me curiously.

"What is it?"

"Look at me, Amy just look. I haven't aged since the last time we met 12 years ago. I'm still 13. I should be 25 now but I'm not. Surely you must have wondered? This has got to be proof…" I pleaded, my eyes sparkling with desperation.

She considered this, me, the Doctor, the apple intensely before continuing. "...I don't believe you."

"Just - twenty minutes." The Doctor pleaded taking hold of her arm- the one holding the apple and forced her to look into his beautiful eyes. "Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it."  
She looked at the apple obediently.

"Fresh as the day you gave it to me, and you know it's the same one."

Amy looked between the apple, the Doctor's earnest face and me, the happy, smiling one. Jovial Jayden.

"Amy. Believe, for twenty minutes." I breathed.

She paused, then lifted the cars keys and unlocked the door, letting me tumble out onto the floor gasping for breath.

"AIR! GREAT ALMIGHTY AIR!" I yelled in glee.

"What do we do?" Amy asked us both.

"Stop that nurse!" The Doctor ordered, pointing towards Rory; making me think of Scooby Doo.

Amy grinned and evil smile as we all took off towards Rory, leaping over multiple fences like great hurdlers. I laughed out loud at the feel of how free I was, running along with the Doctor was one of the greatest experiences of my life.

The Doctor made it to Rory first, considering his legs were a lot longer than mine – as he was 5'11 compared to my 5'8.

"The Sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?" The Doctor quizzed Rory, snatching the phone out of his hand and examining it closely.

Rory then noticed Amy catching up to us, pulling down her short mini-skirt as she did so. "Amy!" He cried as the Doctor then handed him back his mobile.

"Hi!" She waved back, before turning to the Doctor and I. "Oh, uh, this is Rory, he's a... friend."

"Boyfriend." Rory and I mimicked.

I received a questioning look from said boyfriend and girlfriend. "How did you know?" They asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "Just a hunch."

"Man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor interrupted eager for his questions to be answered ASAP.

"Oh my gosh. It's them." Rory responded, fish mouthed.

"Just, answer his question, please." Amy told her boyfriend, not wanting this situation again.

"It's them though! The Doctor and Jayden, the Raggedy Doctor and Jovial Jay!"

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest, sparing a look towards the Doctor who seemed just as miffed as I was.

"Yeah! They, they came back." Amy mused, seeming like she couldn't believe it herself bless her.

"But they were a story, they were a game-" Rory began, but was cut off as the Doctor and I, fed up of this by now grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and stared him straight in the eye coldly.

"Man and a dog! Why! Tell us! Now!" The Doctor barked in his face.

"Sorry! Because - he can't be there - because, he's-"

Simultaneously Rory, the Doctor and I finished the sentence. "In a hospital, in a coma."

"...Yeah" Rory dazedly sounded.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a lifefeed, a psychic link, with a living, but dormant mind." The Doctor told us, letting go off Rory and along with me brushed him down. On the word '_dormant' _he poked Rory on the cheek, then me on the nose softly, making me pull a face.

Suddenly we were all distracted by both the dog and the man barking, the Doctor began spinning around investigating his current surroundings.

"Prisoner Zero." He half snarled, moving a step forward to confront him.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory blinked.

"Yes." Was his girlfriend's curt reply.

Overhead the Atraxi ship loomed over the church, it's eyeball swivelling around scanning the area for any E.T signings.

The Big ego-ed Time Lord withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his trouser pocket ready to use. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology."

Feeling a sudden urge, probably from my inner fangirl instincts I lunged forward at the right moment, diving for the screwdriver and snatching it out of his grasp and running away before he could protest.

"And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!" I beamed grandly.

"Jayden! Give me that-"

Too late, I raised the screwdriver skyward while my face was plastered with a smug look. I flicked it open and pressed the button; holding it in place. Millions of reactions occurred at once: Streetlamps suddenly started exploding, car alarms all went off, and a mobility scooter developed a mind of its own. A previously parked fire engine also decided it didn't need people to drive, as it trundled off down the road, the firemen chasing after it pathetically.

It felt so good to be in control of all of this; it made me feel powerful; like I could conquer anything with this nifty little tool on my side. I could see why the Doctor loved it so much.

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" I hinted to the two mortals and the alien in front of me, gawping like fish, but the latter seemed rather impressed at the same time.

The Doctor then took his turn as I threw the screwdriver at him; which he coolly caught with one hand. The Dog/Man began barking and growling again as I pointed towards the telephone box. The Doctor followed my lead and aimed the screwdriver at it, making it explode with deafening force, and go up in a shower of sparks.

Then the screwdriver followed its lead, fizzing and crackling to a point where it became black at the end, the Doctor in dismay began picking at the charred mess that was his baby.

"No, no no! Don't DO that!" He cried.

The extra-terrestrial space ship turned away, packing up and leaving the premises.

"It's going! No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!" He continued to ramble in disbelief, shouting at the ship as if it was going to make a difference.

At this I turned and saw Zero- as the man and dog- give a smug smirk, glowing orange as his form practically began to _melt _down the drain and out of sight.

To be honest that was bloody creepy.

"Bloody hell." I breathed.

"Come back! He's here; Prisoner Zero is... here..." The buffoon finally stopped.

"Doctor! The drain, it just... sort of, melted and went down the drain." Amy told him, pointing towards it to prove her point.

"Well, of course it did." He replied.

"What do we do now?!" I contemplated aloud.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!" He cried, smacking his head more as the cogs began to whir.

"So that thing. That hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy began after a while of staring at the drain.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pitstop." I informed smartly.

"So how come you guys show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy quizzed at us.

"They're looking for him, but they followed us. They saw us through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause we are." The Doctor but in; pouting in his thinking mode.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked from his long silence, I forgot he was even here until now.

"Nurse boy, gimmie your phone" The Doctor demanded childishly, waiting with his hand outstretched towards him.

"How can this be real?! They were never real!" Rory suddenly started, referring to The Doctor, The Atraxi, Zero and I.

"Phone! Now! Gimmie!" The Doctor repeated even more urgently, flailing his hand around for assistance.

"It was just a game, we were - we were kids, you made me dress up as him! And you used to get Hannah to be Jayden!" Rory continued after handing the phone over.

My heart panged at the use of my best friends name back home, it saddened me that I'd never see her again, along with all the others. But I guess I'll have to make new friends now. The Doctor must have sensed my sadness as when I looked over to him he mouthed the words. '_What's the matter?' _I just simply shook my head and mouthed back. '_Tell you later, not now.'_

"These photos, they're all the coma patients." The Doctor realised, now scanning the phone's contents.

"Yep." Rory clarified.

"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor grimly revealed.

"He had a dog, though, there's a dog in a coma?" Amy suddenly discovered, clever girl.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name, not him-" He pointed towards Rory. "The good-looking one!" He rattled off.

"Thanks." Rory sarcastically commented.

"Jeff!" I piped up, remembering the dude's name.

"Ohhh Thanks." Rory repeated, even more offended than last time.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, biiig laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor; phone me when you're done!" The Doctor declared, beginning to rush off towards the house again, I began running in the opposite direction with Amy and Rory but the Doctor grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, he seemed quite worried at the thought of me leaving his side.

I grinned and flicked him on the nose which made him pull a funny face. "I'm going with Amy and Rory, the simpler task. Trust me with the things you're gonna see, and do. Not child safe." I hinted with a cheeky wink.

He scrutinised me for a moment, one side of him saying I should be able to look after myself and that Amy and Rory would be there, and another part saying that he should be the one to do it not them. But he finally gave in with a sigh, giving me a tight squeeze and kiss on the cheek. "Okay, but be careful!" He warned softly.

I playfully swatted him, showing my humour in a serious situation as always. "Don't worry about me you silly alien, watch out for yourself and go do some hijacking!" I grinned with a fist pump, running away from him before he could respond after Amy and Rory- who were already heading towards their car.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end for the first part, but don't feel down because I'm doing a double update considering I'm doing this late at night I promise you the final installment to the 11th Hour tomorrow after school straight away, Busy night you see. :D  
TaTa for now,  
~ DDTBT x**


	6. Fixed Promises, Fixed Faith -Part 2-

**Hello everyone I'm back! :D Told you I would be fairly quickly. Anyway, let's get this ending finished with, and then we can go travelling the stars! *Spins around like Eleven.***

**fanfreak4ever: Awww I love you too tbh :) Your style of writing is amazing too! And I really appreciate your compliment, it's people like you who keep me going. And yes I did say married, I have a lot of twists and turns planned for this fic :D**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheolympian s: Oh don't worry, the Doctor's and Jayden's relationship together wont soar at first, his current connection with her is that of a fatherly figure, as he thinks considering she's so young and fragile he should protect her with what she's been thrown into. He also thinks it's up to him to fix a broken little girl after what she's been through, so no lovey dovey yet, just friendship :)**

A:N Also, sorry for any confusion, Fanfic messed up and decided to make all of my text bold, so I had to redo it :D

**_Chapter 6 – Fixed Promises, Fixed Faith Part_2**

* * *

_Faith makes all things possible, Love makes them easy.  
_

* * *

While the Doctor was messing around with porn, Jeff and stealing a fire engine I was busy running along with Amy and Rory at the hospital rounding up all the people and evacuating them to safer grounds and out of sight.

Amy was busy dialling the Doctor on her phone, but on getting no reception she gave up for a minute in time for Rory to rush over after talking to a crowd of people. "Uh, something's happened up there, we can't get through."

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asked him, snapping her mobile shut.

"Uhh... I... don't know. No one knows. Phone him." Rory urged.

Amy was about to pull out her mobile but I beat her to it, withdrawing my blackberry and dialling the Doctor's number. "Phoning him." I muttered.

"Hello you big fluffy alien!" I greeted when I got through. "We're at the hospital now but we can't get through."

I paused for a moment before sounding. "Oh.."

"What is it? What did he say?" Amy urged me.

I smirked, turning to face her. "Look in the mirror Amy dear."

She obliged. "Ha ha! Uniform!" She cheered, seeing her police outfit.

I grinned and high fived her. "The power of uniform! Are you on your way? You're gonna need a car." I paused. "But then again you always go for the eye catching things don't you little boy?" I mocked.

"_Oh hush, so what I commandeered a vehicle_?" He retorted, and I could tell he was pouting, and speeding down the road.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, now go and slam on that siren on like the big kid you are."

And as if on cue he slammed it on, hanging up and leaving the line dead.

Putting my phone away I turned back to Rory and Amy, we rushed into the lift and travelled up to the first floor and into the abandoned ward, which looked wrecked. Suddenly a woman and her two daughters round the corner, obviously frightened about something.

"Officer!" The woman cried desperately at Amy.

"What happened?" Amy asked, getting into her role.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead, and the nurses." She replied.

I immediately got out my phone again, re-dialling the Doctor's number.

"_Are you in?!_" He fired at me.

"Yes but so's Prisoner Zero." I stated.

"_You need to get out of there."_He replied.

"No shit Sherlock." I fired back sweetly.

I heard him gasp. "_Jayden! You're thirteen, watch your language."_

"What are you my father?"

"_Think of me as the replacement yes." _He replied.

Before I could answer him I looked up to see the woman and her daughters open their mouths to reveal sharp fangs, belonging to Zero. As one Rory, Amy and I began backing slowly away from them.

"_Jay? Jayden what's happening_?" The Doctor asked me at my silence.

Instead of answering though the first thing I did, along with the lovebirds was run away as soon as the threesome gave chase. Running down the corridors we began to slip away from them, as the woman was dragging two extra people. We reached the other ward and slammed the door, Rory reaching across the pick up a broom and jam it through the handles to stall the alien for a while.

"_Jay! Talk to me!" _The Doctor again, spoke clearly panicked.

"Calm down! We're in the coma ward, but it's here, it's getting in." I calmly replied.

"_Which window are you?"_

"What, sorry?" I blinked, shaking my head after staring into space.

"_Which window?!"_

"Jesus calm down for god's sake. I'm able to look after myself you know! But first floor on the left, fourth from the end."

I jumped out of my skin as the broom finally snapped, the woman and her two kids appearing before us, the large teeth receded.

"Oh dear, little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond. Waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia." It taunted.

Then it turned to me. "And you Jayden, the little girl who doesn't belong. The one who wishes for the Doctor to come and save her from her miserable, pathetic life."

I blanched hearing it say this; I hated things that appeared not from the episodes as far as I was concerned.

"Shut up." I warned; I felt Amy moving closer to me for protection. I smiled at my new friend.

But the taunting continued to linger. "You know how things turn out with him in the end though, but you? Your story is very strange. You are very strange, no wonder your mother died. She couldn't live with how much of a _freak _you actually are."

"SHUT UP!" I roared loudly, my fists clenched and my figure physically shaking with pure fury.

I was that angry I barely felt the sirens sounding from outside, the next thing I knew was Amy pulling me to the floor as shards of glass shattered everywhere, a long silver ladder stretching through the open gap.

The Doctor then climbed agilely up the ladder and leaped into the room, draping his arms over mine and Amy's shoulders casually. "Right! Hello! Am I late? No!" He paused, turning to look at the clock on the wall. "Three minutes to go. There's still time."

"Time for what? Time Lord." Zero spat the words Time Lord like it was acid.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor tried to reason, taking a step forward.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." He then turned and looked at me with a piercing gaze, making me flinch back. "Like her mind."

The Doctor froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will all find out soon enough." The Alien curtly replied.

The Doctor however just laughed. "Ha ha, oookay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"...I did not open the crack." Zero hissed.

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" Zero smugly sneered, noticing the look on the Doctor's face showing that he had no clue what so ever. And so it turned to teasing. "You don't, do you?"

Suddenly a little girls voice sounded, coming through the mouth of the mother instead, freakily.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" She singed mockingly.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

_And then the clock flipped to Zero._

"Aaaand, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." The Doctor awed.

We all turned to looked at where the Doctor was pointing to, the clock on the ward wall had reset itself showing '0:00'

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out." The Doctor jeered triumphantly.

"And do you know what the word is?" I spoke out to the slimy bugger, hatred washing over my words as my sadness subsided.

The Doctor seemed to notice this but continued anyway. "The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battlefleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in... what, under a minute? The source, by the way... is right here." He held up Rory's mobile just as a blinding flash of white light leaked through the windows.

"Ooooohhhhh, and I think they just found us!" He cheered.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me." Zero fired back.

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare... Who da man?!" He cried, spreading his arms out wide and twirling around.

Only to meet the blank faces of his companions, I rolled my eyes and play-punched him in the arm. "Never say that again."

Even Zero looked unimpressed, Amy along with myself reassured him with a sympathetic smile.

"...Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine." The Doctor grumbled, gutted.

"Then I shall take a new form." Zero unearthed his plot.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years, and a very strong mind" Zero leered.

I paled, looking towards Amy bracing myself for when she fell so I could hurry up and catch her before she hit the ground. But events took a surprised turn.

As Amy fell, her eyes rolling into the back of her head I tried to move but stayed rooted to the spot. My head then suddenly began to feel heavy like lead. My mind seemed to erupt into flames and charcoal my brain.

I tried to open my mouth and tell the Doctor what was going on but I couldn't say anything, not even a sound came out. And as simple as that I crumpled to the floor, giving in to the darkness…

* * *

The Doctor and Rory stared, mortified at the situation that was unfolding around them, while Rory hurried to the collapsed Amy, the Doctor took off after Jayden, laying her down gently and checking her over.

"Rory, bring Amy over!" The Doctor cried, he needed them to be close together so he could keep a closer eye on the pair at once.

He moved towards Amy first as Rory dragged her over, placing his hands against her face. "You've gotta hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" Rory cried, sounding him from his panicked state.

The Doctor looked up only to be greeted with the image of well, himself. The real Doctor sat up slightly looking slightly bemused.

"...Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you." Rory curtly stated, confused.

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?"

"Busy day." The Doctor simply replied, getting up to look at Zero, his identical twin. "Why me, though? You're linked with her! Why are you copying me? And why do you need Jayden as well?"

"I'm not." A little voice replied from somewhere.

"Her mind is greater than everyone gives her credit for! So much going on inside it, and she is part of the link you three share. So complicated. But I was able to connect with her because she offered me her mind; she really needs to control that…. Or you need to look after her better." Another familiar, but colder voice sounded.

Suddenly the young figure of Amelia Pond walked out from behind the fake Doctor's back, smiling at the Doctor cruelly and taking his doppelganger's hand.

As if the Doctor wasn't amazed enough a much taller silhouette emerged. The height of it was around 5'10, so close to the Time Lords 5'11.

As the Doctor waited further the figure came to stand on the opposite side of Amelia, taking the fake Doctor's other hand. Jayden.

Except it was a Jayden none of them expected.

She still had the same pale complexion, the same skinny figure, the same curled dark hair and the same clothing. But her eyes were so much more different.

They were still green, but cold and dark tones. No longer carrying the childish glee that the Doctor always loved to see, but with deep pools of hatred and heartlessness; as if she didn't even have a soul anymore.

She was older too, about 17; no longer the frail little girl she had been once before.

The Doctor was pained to see her like that, he was lost for words.

She tilted her head sideways and looked at him devouringly, raising her brow with a slender smirk on her dark lips. "Hello Doctor, wondering what happened to me?" She mocked coldly.

The Doctor just clenched his fists and stared; at his silence the heartless female continued.

"You is what happened, you promised me things you couldn't keep and I ended up succumbing into this monster." She indicated towards her body.

The Doctor flinched. "No…"

The torturing didn't stop. "Oh yes." She hissed. "What a failure of a so called father you turned out to be."

"Stop it." The Doctor muttered.

Rory was completely speechless at the turn of events; he thought they were going to win.

Suddenly Amelia spoke again, leaving Jay to stand leering at the real Doctor.

"Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me cause she can hear me." The Doctor suddenly realised.

He rushed over beside Amy again and placed his hands against her face once more. "Amy. Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy... dream about what you saw." He urged her, pressing his forehead against hers.

He heard Jayden mutter something unintelligible beside him, he immediately moved on to her. Touching her forehead gently he flinched back slightly at the touch, it was red hot.

"She's burning up…" He muttered to himself.

"Way past the temperature that a human can handle." He added, worry setting in.

He leant away from her and pondered for a short moment, smacking his head to try and act faster.

The Doctor began clicking his fingers when the light bulb went off. "That's it!" He then moved back down to Jayden and rested his fingers against her temples, pressing his forehead against her scorching one like what he did with Amy.

"Jayden, listen carefully to me. I need you to think about things that are cold; your mind is in a phase of burning, if you don't stop this your brain cells will reach a point of melting and you'll die. I'm so sorry but you need to do this!" He urged, pain tinted in his whole voice as he spoke to the young girl.

"Common' Jay, you can do this. Do it for me." He pleaded, kissing her temple.

_It was as if her mind sparked to life, he instantly saw images of an Ice Cube, Ice cream, A fridge freezer and the depths of the Antarctic._

"That's my girl." The Doctor whispered proudly.

"No. No. No!" Prisoner Zero raged, there was a flash of orange and then the three humans disappeared, leaving the slimy eel like creature it actually was remaining.

The Doctor got up from beside Jayden and turned to face Prisoner Zero, seeing that he had won. Zero writhed around in fury and roared in the Doctor's face resembling that of a mighty lion.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor mocked.

The white light suddenly intensified through the window beside Zero. The Alien began thrashing around violently as it was caged in, the Atraxi speaking. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

Before Zero completely disappeared the creature turned to face the Doctor in loathing, hissing to him across the psychic link. "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall."

"The- the Sun, is back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory began as the Doctor moved towards the window to check everything was back to normal, but he still didn't seem satisfied.

Everything seemed well in Rory's eyes, and it was then that the sleeping beauties began to stir.

* * *

I groaned and tried to sit up slowly, only to be pushed back down by someone's strong arm.

"I don't think so." The Doctor's voice buzzed through my ears.

I pouted and finally opened my eyes, at first it was blur, but then I met a clear green ocean.

"Let me get up please." I asked him.

"Why?" He looked gorgeously confused.

"'Cause I wanna hug you that's why, you fluffy alien." I giggled.

The Time Lord looked at me for a minute and then obliged. "Fine, go on then." He grinned.

I immediately shot up too good for his liking, wrapping my arms around his neck and constricting tightly, feeling just so glad to see him right now. Closing my eyes contently I sighed as I felt his arms wrap around my back.

"What happened?" I heard Amy groan, awakening from her stupor.

"He did it. The Doctor did it!" Rory grinned.

"No I didn't." The Doctor admitted, pulling away to get up.

"What are you doing?" Rory questioned.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance." The Doctor muttered, lost in his keyboard typing.

"About what?"

"The bill." I admitted for him.

"Awwww-" Rory groaned.

"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." The Doctor cut in, in a scolding tone.

"Okay. Now I've done it." The Doctor admitted, wandering off and tossing Rory his phone back.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory questioned as Amy got up, all of us now following the Doctor hurriedly. "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?!"

Dramatically at that moment the Doctor burst through the double doors with a flourish, smashing them open.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked him not far behind.

"The roof! No. Hang on." He rambled, ducking into a cloakroom to find his outfit.

The Doctor rambled around the cloakroom, picking up the odd piece of clothing and holding onto some, flinging the rest over his shoulder. Rory followed, picking up the clothes the Doctor's dropped or flung around aimlessly somewhere.

"What's in here?"

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" He declared, spinning around with a coat before changing his mind and dropping it.

To save him some time I pulled out his tweed Jacket and other accessories. "Try these!" I grinned.

As his eyes landed on them he beamed, snatching them off me and twirling around to get changed.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... taking your clothes off. Amy he's taking his clothes off." Stuttered an embarrassed Rory.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Time Lord waved it off.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people… you know!" Rory shifted.

The Doctor was practically shirtless now, and I had to keep my inner fangirl chained to a wall to stop myself from drooling and doing god knows what.

_Down girl…_

"...Are you not gonna turn your back? Amy, Jayden?" Rory continued.

"Nope." Amy replied, looking really smug.

"No chance mate." I told him, a grin smothered all over my face.

Climbing the stairs two at a time the four of us made it up onto the roof, the Atraxi ship already waiting for us.

"So, this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!" Amy nervously asked the Doctor, who was at the front.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." I responded, stealing the line.

The Doctor however was focussed on the Atraxi ship hovering above us. "Come oooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!"

I giggled at this, I loved that line.

The great eyeball then dropped down to face us all, boring into the Doctor, evidently examining him. A blue light flared out and started to run along his body in a scanning motion, the Doctor waited patiently for it to finish before he then pulled up his braces.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi bellowed after it was finished.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He told the eye, fiddling with a few ties hanging loosely around his neck trying to decide which one worked best with his outfit.  
"Umm... uhh... I dunno." He began turning to face all of us to ask our opinion as he held one up for inspection. "What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked in its robotic voice.

"Important?! What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat? " As he was saying this he was picking off ties and flinging them backwards- always managing to hit Amy and Rory as he did so.

"...No"

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor pressed on.

The Atraxi, after the previous blue holograms of the earth at work, showed more of them, but of people doing daily business: walking around the town halls, laughing and having good times with friends and family and going out to work.

"No." It finally replied.

"Okay! One more, just one. Is this world protected?" The Doctor asked, with a hint of mocking.

Even more images- of all the monsters the Doctors encountered, a Cyberman smashing through a window. A group of Cybermen. The Daleks spitting outward from the Genesis Ark. The Empress of the Racnoss. The Ood. The Sycorax. The Sontarans. The Silurians. The Reapers. The Hath. And all the while through this presentation the Doctor was grandly speaking.

_Him and his big ego…_

"Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

The Doctor then stepped away to fiddle with his tie as another blue globe appeared, showing ten more images, the Doctor's regenerations. It flicked through them all before my eyes; I was just staring at them all in awe, giggling when I saw the fourth doctor and his long colourful scarf. It continued flicking until it got to Ten, that was when Eleven stepped through the hologram with a very big, smug smile on his face.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He paused and gave a small breath of laughter. "Basically. Run."

How you could tell that this eye was widening without actual eyelids, I don't know, but the eye looked terrified. It scooted back up into its ship, and then left hurriedly. Amy laughed, behind the Doctor and I, as he stared up, grinning; into the sky – only I seemed to notice him jerk slightly. The TARDIS key had emerged.

He turned to face me with a boyish grin, wanting to try out his new toy. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand and tugged me away and down the stairs leaving Amy and Rory behind, rushing through the hospital doors and out into the open.

When we reached Amy's garden the TARDIS was still there, but new and improved, the shape had changed slightly. I even noticed that there was a St Johns Ambulance sticker placed on it now.

"Okay. What have you got for me this time?" He murmured affectionately as he pulled out his key, jamming it in the lock and twisting it open. He stood in the doorway, both of us bathed in a stunning golden orange glow. "...Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing. Look at you!"

I chuckled slightly and stepped inside, looking at her interior in all its glory, she was stunning. I was greeted with a bright and cheerful humming, it seemed like she was pleased to meet me properly this time.

"Hello old girl." I soothed, stroking the heart of the TARDIS comfortingly.

_Hello Jayden, it's finally nice to meet you. _She hummed softly back.

My eyes widened slightly at the scenario. I could connect with the TARDIS?

_Now how many girls can say that?_

I lowered my voice before answering. "Nice to meet you too, slightly unexpected though… I never knew I could connect with you."

I swear she laughed. _Yes you can, your mind is a wonderful thing. But I must say thank you Jay._

"For what?"

_Making my thief happy again, I hate to see him suffer…_

"Ahh I gotcha', I hate to see him like that too." I admitted.

"See who like what?" The Doctor suddenly questioned from behind me, making me whip around in shock.

"Oh, nothing!" I blurted out in panic.

He raised a brow at me at first but then shook his head and turned back towards the console, flipping a few switches here and there. It was then that I realised we had already left Amelia's back garden and were now floating around in space.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked, becoming his giddy childish self.

I grinned, my eyes sparkling with humour. "Why don't you choose, Time Lord. It's your machine. Take her for a spin."

He practically beamed. "Oh I like you!" He wiggled his fingers at me for emphasis.

And so we both ran around the console, ready to explore another planet.

* * *

"This is amazing; how is this possible?"

"Shut up asking questions and take in the views, you're never gonna see it like this again."

I, Jayden, was hanging upside down in a marvellous galaxy somewhere in deep space, watching as stars and aura-ed fish swim around us.

The Doctor was hanging beside me, stroking all the fish as they swam around his body.

"Why won't we see them again?" I asked curiously, watching one bright green fish closely as it came to eye level.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but every time I've visited there've been different animals here, I think they change every day. The Fish are most definitely my favourite though."

I grinned, nudging my new little friend with my nose affectionately. "They're beautiful…"

"Ah yes, these species are called Luminalti. Originated from sectors of the moon, hence there neon colouring for scales." The Doctor supplied, handling his own fishy friend, a red one like his bowtie.

Suddenly another thought crossed my mind. "Wait a sec, you told me we were in a vacuum area of space correct? Then how come we can hear each other and god knows what?"

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, you're a smart one. Well this is the amazing thing about this place; a sort of reaction occurs between the animals and the stars in this area, the habitants are built to sense whenever visitors are present allowing a sort of bubble to develop reacting against the power of the vacuum."

At that moment the Doctor pulled out his newly improved sonic screwdriver and pointed it at his red companion, making it flinch away slightly at the sudden movement. "My thoughts were correct, the sensors in the fish are stored within its gills, and the energy released is radiated through its scales." He mused.

We continued staring and playing with the fish in our upside down positions for a little while longer, until very slowly blood started to rush to my head, I turned to the ever playful Doctor, who was talking to his fish and asked. "Back to Pond?"

He nodded. "Back to Pond!"

* * *

Once again we found ourselves in Amy's back garden, I was the first to rush out yet again, feeling dreadful for what we'd done to the poor girl. And just as I thought Amy was there rushing out of her front door towards us; looking flabbergasted.

"Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Lunar Belt and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." He told her, patting his time machine fondly.

"...It's you. You both came back." Amy awed.

"Course we came back. We always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor countered jokingly.

"And you kept the clothes?" She continued, coming to a stand next to us; beside the TARDIS now.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow-tie." The ginger finished, clearly not amused by the fact.

"Yeah. It's cool. Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor and I stated together defiantly.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy questioned curiously.

"I am yeah, but Jayden here is from a Parallel universe, I'm sure she'll explain the rest of her story to you though if you ask her nicely." The Doctor filled in.

I smiled and gave her an apologetic wave, which she delightfully returned.

"'Kay..." She muttered.

"So what do you think?"

"What?"

"Other planets, wanna check some out?" I grinned eagerly.

"What does that mean?" She pressed.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes as the Doctor explained it to her. "It means, well, it means... come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like." I replied fondly.

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero-" Amy began, looking up at the TARDIS in awe.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more." The Doctor cut in, trying to sway her.

"Yeah, but those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff."

The Doctor began nodding happily, like he knew where this was going. But I however being all seeing all knowing knew otherwise as she took as step towards us, looking harder. "That was two YEARS ago!"

"Ooohhh. Oops." The Doctor sounded sheepishly, running a hand through his floppy hair.

"Yeah." Amy curtly replied.

"So that's..." The Doctor began calculating.

"Fourteen years!" Amy and I yelled at him.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough." The Doctor introduced.

"...When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library and the swimming pool was in the library." Amy reminisced.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up! So! Coming?" The Doctor almost too eagerly fired.

"No."

I felt the Doctor sadden greatly. "You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up." She almost growled.

"Don't worry. He'll soon fix that." I grinned, feeling like a seven year old.

The Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open magically, bathing us all in her beautiful interior lights and drawing us in. Amy gazed open mouthed at the sight and took a few dazed steps forward, she turned to look at the Doctor who was smirking back at her almost smug. She simply laughed it off and stepped fully inside with me behind her, the Time Lord pilling in last and closing the doors; claiming another companion for the ride.

"Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." He egged, hoping to hear his favourite as he moved towards the console and scrutinised a wide eyed Amy Pond, bouncing around in excitement and twirling beside his control panel.

"...I'm in my nightie." Was all she came out with after a long loss for words.

The Doctor seemed somewhat disappointed, so I brightened his spirits.

"It's bigger on the inside. There I said it, your favourite line, happy now?"

He grinned. "Very."

He then turned to Amy. "Oh, and don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will…."

Considering this was my all-time favourite line from Eleven; A definite way to get a girl into your clutches and in for the taking. I concluded it with him, both our expressions full of mystery and wonder.

"Where do you wanna start?"

* * *

**HOORAY! It's finished. *Jigs* Okay, next up. The Beast Bellow, I'll update soon, possibly tomorrow night, possibly not. I'm not making any promises, anywhoo I hoped you enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought in a review, many thanks :D  
~DDTBT x**


	7. The Beast Below

**Okay everyone! Welcome to the next chapter, Thank you to everyone who's faved and reviewed, and here is the beginning of the Beast below, From now on I'll try and keep the episodes into like two parters or something. *Shrugs***

**fanfreak4ever: Nope, I have better things planned with Jayden and her age :D Probably a bit weirder too… But nevermind! :D**

**Also if you could, take a look at my new Time lady fic :) It's gonna' be awesome. It's called 'Of Oncoming Storms and Masking Shadows' Please take a look and review :D**

**And finally, because I won't be updating for tomorrow. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT SMITH! *Smooches and showers in kisses and love* ^_^**

_**Chapter 7 –****The Beast Below  
**_

* * *

"This is probably one of the coolest things I've done…"

"It even beats the fish?"

"Nope, nothing will beat the fish."

"I'm floating in space!?" Amy gasped.

I grinned at the bemused Amy above me as I was grasping at her ankle, The Doctor was below me; standing in the doorway of the TARDIS and holding onto my ankles in turn, letting me and Amy float around weightless in space.

"Come on, Pond, Jay." He mused, pulling us both back in, into safe arms.

Taking another look at Amy's spellbound expression he added. "NOW do you believe us?"

"OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" She breathlessly cheered.

"I've extended the air shell - we're fine." The Doctor replied, but something down below caught his attention; causing him to squat. "Now, that's interesting. 29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth," He rambled, spotting that we were hovering above a spaceship and walking back towards the console.

While he was too busy rattling on about nerdy stuff we'd maybe never understand I noticed Amy accidentally slipping out of the TARDIS again and floating off. I instantly leapt to grab her foot; ending up being carried away as well like I was holding a ton of balloons.

"Grab hold of my foot!" I cried, spinning around so she could reach my leg and letting go of her arm in the progress.

"Jayden!" Amy screeched as she noticed we were floating away even further, so I desperately clawed at the edge of the TARDIS, hanging on by my fingertips.

I heard the Doctor busying around the console, oblivious. "And the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

"Doctor." Amy sounded, trying to grab his attention.

Yet he was still unknowing. "..migrating to the stars."

"Doctor." I cried a little loudly, hinting my impatience.

"Isn't that amazing?" Still bloody ignored.

"OI, BIG FLUFFY ALIEN, DON'T MAKE ME BURN YOUR TIE COLLECTION!" I threatened loudly at the top of my lungs.

_That got a reaction._

The Doctor then rushed to the doorway to see us hanging on the edge of the TARDIS for our dear lives. Well I was anyway; Amy was clinging onto my legs.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." He simply replied.

I coughed. "Wish we could, but we're kinda stuck." I hinted.

He blinked, as if just realising we were here. "How did you two get up there?" He questioned.

"Oh I don't know, just thought I'd dangle out of a time machine possibly into impending doom for a hobby?" I sarcastically fired back.

The Doctor pouted. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked, the joke had gone completely over his big head.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind, just help us inside!"

Finally safe inside the TARDIS, gathered around the console The Doctor showed both Amy and I the basics.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...Shopping." Amy chuckled at this before he continued. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy grinned eagerly, wanting to get set on her first trip.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing." The Doctor told us.

"A thing?" Amy confusedly asked.

Now looking through a magnifying glass the Doctor continued. "An important thing. In fact, thing one we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting." He rattled off, becoming distracted by a weeping Mandy on the screen.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" Amy began to ramble, but she paused and jerked seeing the Doctor appearing on the screen beside Mandy trying to comfort her but she just ran away from him.

"Doctor?" She mumbled.

I tugged on her arm at the same moment the Doctor beckoned for us to come outside and follow him. "Come on! Let's go explore."

When we walked out of the TARDIS doors a tannoy sounded from in the distance. "Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."

"Cheers." I muttered with a slight eye roll.

We both looked about at all the bustle of the starship, and let me just say it was a lot more outstanding than it was on TV! While Amy was looking at the many market stalls about the metal streets I focused my attention on the glass ceiling above; I could see all he beautiful stars that littered the sky.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries!" Amy gasped, making me chuckle.

"Now that just makes me feel like a vampire!" I grinned, revealing my sharp teeth mockingly, Amy too giggling at my gag.

Suddenly I felt the Doctor's arms sling over both our shoulders and lead us away. "Oh, lovely. You both are cheery ones. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked him curiously with furrowed brows.

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor tried again, looking to me for help.

"Is it...the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy cut in before I could quicken the pace.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Says the girl in the nightie."

Amy's eyes widened as if she only just realised. "Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

The Doctor grinned and tried to get her to focus again. "Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

The Tannoy sounded again. "London Market is a crime-free zone."

The Doctor continued. "Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." He ran over to a table and snatched a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He set it on the floor gently then looked at it intently, before placing it back in its rightful place back on the table.

Seeing the very strange looks the Doctor, and Amy and I for that matter were getting I walked over to the gang of people he nicked the glass of water from. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." I informed; tapping the side of my nose with a quick wink before turning back towards the Doctor and Amy.

"Where were we?" I asked clapping my hands together.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy questioned the Doctor.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy quizzed.

"There." The Doctor answered, snapping and pointing towards Mandy.

We all moved closer to the little girl who was crying alone on the bench; ignored by every passing member of the public.

Amy sat down first followed by the Doctor; I dawdled around awkwardly for a bit trying to find an appropriate space, but as I was about to walk around I felt the Doctors arms snare around my wasit and plonk me on his lap like a little child.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy began.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry 'cos they want attention, 'cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." I muttered, stealing the Doctor's line.

"How would you know that?" Amy breathed, the Doctor however listened intently.

I rolled my eyes to hide what little sadness I felt. "I'm 13, I'm practically a child, and trust me I've been in enough situations to know how to feel way worse than that." I hinted.

At this I felt the Doctor's arms tighten in comfort around my waist, making me smile.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The Doctor murmured.

Suddenly we all turned towards where Mandy was sitting to find her vanished.

_Of course she would be though wouldn't she? It's all mystery and wonder where-ever the Doctor comes to call._

"Where'd she go?" Amy spoke our minds.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," He reached into his pocket, removing his hands from my waist and handed Amy the ID wallet. "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things." Amy muttered slightly perplexed.

Before the Doctor had chance to I explained, causing him to pout. "They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?""

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" She then lowered her voice into a whisper. " I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha" The Doctor joked, grinning in her face childishly.

He then checked his watch. "Meet me back here in half an hour!"

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked him.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." The Doctor then stood up, pulling me along with him. "Badly." And with that he leapt childishly over the bench and began walking away.

I stood there looking at Amy awkwardly for a moment, wondering what to do. "Er, I'll help him behave!" I struggled before rushing off after him hurriedly.

Amy then got up to face us "So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes." The Doctor curtly responded without turning around.

I faced Amy while walking beside him to give her one final wave of apology. "Sorry! It's the way he rolls."

* * *

As we hurried off away from Amy the Doctor took me down a series of alleyways.

Suddenly the Doctor asked me something I never thought he'd ask; breaking the silence. "So, what was wrong with you back in LeadWorth? Before you disappeared with Amy and Rory to the hospital."

I grinned and shook my head in disbelief. "Your memory's like an elephant." I complimented with a giggle.

With that he grinned like a little boy. "Oh, my memory's better than an elephant."

"Fine I'll tell you. It's just when Rory mentioned his childhood friend called 'Hannah' it reminded me of home. I had a best friend called Hannah and I guess it brought back memories." I shrugged.

I saw the look he gave me so I quickly added on just for reassurance. "But I'm cool with it; I have you, the TARDIS and Amy now!" I grinned.

That seemed to make him feel better. He smiled at me and held my hand as we continued our way. Again he opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, closing it.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I- er… No I shouldn't ask." He struggled, running his free hand through his hair.

I raised my brow at him. "No, go on. You have rights to ask." I told him.

He bit his lip a little embarrassed but finally spat it out. "What was your father like to you back home?"

This rendered me surprised at first, but I managed to form my stutters into proper sentences.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" He told me.

"No, no it's fine. You deserve to know." I sighed. "He was really sweet and kind at first; we helped each other through the first hurdle that followed my mother's death. But then after a while he just disappeared; he wasn't my old father anymore. He used to ignore me, let me do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted; he didn't care about me anymore. So I grew up myself and became an adult, I was the oldest out of my group of friends anyway so I was fine with it. I was the one that gave all the advice, sorted out any problems and basically was the smartest; talking like I was more like a 16 year old than 13." I concluded with a clap of my hands, a small smile tugging on my lips.

The Doctor just looked at me in awe, there were so many emotions swimming around in his bright green eyes it made his expression unreadable. "You really are one extraordinary little girl, you know that?"

I blushed slightly. "No, not really."

By the time our conversation was there abouts over we had already reached the port hole where the ladder descended down into the maintenance corridor.

"Ladies first!" The Doctor hollered, letting me climb down first.

"Why thank you kind sir." I joked, attaching myself to the ladder and sliding down, the Doctor close behind.

As soon as we touched the floor the Doctor was quick to investigate, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the walls.

"Can't be." He murmured.

I however was leaning against the walls listening in for the engine that never was. "There's nothing." I half whispered.

The Doctor and I then noticed a glass of water lying on the floor; we both bent down to get a closer look at it to see no vibrations.

A whispered voice suddenly rang out making me leap out of my skin; smacking the glass of water away clumsily. "The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor, Jayden?"

We both stood up, me clutching my rapidly beating heart.  
"You know us?" The Doctor asked her, slightly curious.

She whispered again, scolding us. "Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says we see anything?" The Doctor challenged; trying to be cool.

I rolled my eyes, and Liz continued. "Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

I looked at the Doctor giving him a look asking if I could explain, he nodded so I went for it. "No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...we thought we'd take a look." I shrugged, moving towards the power box and tugging, it wouldn't budge so I resorted to punching it instead, it finally snapping open. I gave a sheepish grin making the Doctor chuckle.

The Doctor then noticed the power couplings; so I let him go into the adultery nerdy talk. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" He then marched over towards the opposite wall and began tapping on it. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all." Liz and I whispered in unison.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. We saw it." The Doctor argued this theory.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." Liz continued whispering.

"How?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There's darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor, Jay. You and Jayden are our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" Liz finalised, before beginning to walk away.

"Who are you? How do we find you again?" The Doctor asked her hurriedly.

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." She curtly replied.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a storm of smoke surrounding the air and she was gone, I coughed and wafted it away from my eyesight before speaking. "I so wanna do that." I pouted.

* * *

When we finally reached Amy- after using Liz's navigator we found her in one of the booths; as if on cue the door swung open to us, revealing her in a terrible weeping state, I felt horrified.

"Amy?" I tentatively asked my friend.

She suddenly whipped around to face us both in shock.

"What have you done?" The Doctor breathed.

Moments later he was up and working on Amy's chair, shining his screwdriver up at the light above it  
"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes." He concluded hopping to the floor.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked, mainly to herself more than us.

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button." Little Mandy sounded from behind us.

"Did you?" I asked her softly with a little smile.

She shook her head and smiled back at me. "I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor grimly realised, heading back towards the monitors.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me." Amy muttered slightly perplexed.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human. " The Doctor informed her.

"What about me?" I asked suddenly, wanting to try it.

The Doctor raised his brow. "Maybe, worth a try."

Amy let me scoot past towards the screen and placed myself down on the chair, it was all silent at first so I tapped the screen impatiently.

The screen blurted to life; what I saw made me pout in disappointment. A red banner of warning flashed across it followed by a computerised female voice.

"Access to viewing video denied, identity not human."

My eyes widened in surprise, my mouth forming an 'o.' "What the actual fuck?" I gasped.

This time I lost my cool. "HOW THE HELL? WHA, WHAT?! IF I'M NOT BLOODY HUMAN THEN WHAT ELSE CAN I BE?!" I rage quitted.

The Doctor sighed. "That's another task for me to add on my 'things to find out list'."

"There's a list?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Aha, growing by the minute." The Doctor deadpanned.

_Yeah, and what a list it will be.  
_  
"Wait, why won't it play? Both of you look human." Amy asked, seriously confused now.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first. I don't know what Jayden is though." The Doctor quick fired.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked him, very intrigued about his race.

When the Doctor faced her full on in the eyes now he was _mournful. _"No. There were, but there aren't... Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government."

Before the Doctor could I slammed my fist down on the 'protest' button; leading the door to slam shut behind us leaving little Mandy outside. The smiler in the booth rotated its freaky head to reveal its very angry face; I grabbed the Doctor and Amy back towards the corner as the floor began to crumble away at our feet.

"Say, "Wheee!"" The Doctor cheered childishly, raising his arms up in the air.

"ARGHHH!" Amy screamed as we began to tumble.

"CANNONBALL!" I hollered loudly as we all collapsed into the blackness below.

* * *

**Okay and that's it for this chapter! Part 2 will be up soon :) I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review, and take a look at my Time lady fic, and hopefully review and follow that one too, I promise it will be a blast! :D  
Until next time x ~DDTBT**


	8. The Tales of the Whales

**Hello everyone and welcome to another instalment of 'Through This Restricted Mind' I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I've had my life to deal with, my other fic 'Of Oncoming Storms And Masking Shadows' (Which I greatly recommend you reading, Time Lady fic!) and I needed some time to think about the character plot of Jayden in more detail, and now that I've got it out of the way I'm continuing updating hopefully more quickly :D**

**I hope you enjoy the conclusion of The Beast Below :)**

**Also a massive thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed, It's people like you guys who keep me going and keep me writing despite what others say, I LOVE YOU.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – The Tales of the Whales**_

The Doctor and I erupted into giggles as we fell out from the bottom of the chute and onto the ghastly rubbish dump like we'd flew off a carnival slide.

Amy however just resorted to screaming in terror.

The Doctor landed flat on his stomach with an '_oof_' probably congratulating himself on his success of not swallowing any goop as he did so.

_But I always ruin things_

Just as he was about to stand up I chose my moment to enter, landing flat on top of him; my face pressed against his soft puffy hair.

"Ouchie…" I groaned into his brown fluff.

The Doctor was careful on sitting up, wrapping his arms around my waist to hoist me upwards as well without me falling over. "Are you okay Jayden?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yup." I replied, popping the 'P'.

Amy then landed behind us with a squeal, landing on her back in the messy pit.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." The Doctor commented; after realising that we were both fine he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the walls.

I squelched over towards Amy, offering her my hand as I helped pull her up to stand comfortably beside me- well, as comfortably as we could manage in this situation.  
"Where are we?" Asked Amy tentatively.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." He rambled back, only half with us, the other half was probably on his rollercoaster ride in his brain with a bunch of other geniuses all going 'WHEEE' as he described it.

I rolled my eyes and focused my eyes on the back of the Doctor's head, the only thing that could take my mind away from the horrible stench and slime I was currently standing in; it made me want to puke.

Amy decided to move around slightly, still wanting to stand beside me as she explored for herself. "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" She chocked, flinging a piece of rubbish away that she'd picked up, much to my distaste.

I held back the urge to spew the contents of my stomach. "It's bloody disgusting." I added weakly.

The Doctor was quick to notice my change in attitude; he whipped around to face my slightly worried. "Jayden, are you okay?"

I nodded stiffly, too afraid to open my mouth at the moment.

His green eyes scanned me for a moment before softening. "You're as white as a sheet." He murmured.

Finally my voice found itself. "I'll be fine, I'm coping."

Amy rubbed her hand soothing up and down my back. "I know how you feel, it's disgusting down here." She soothed.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths on the Doctor's orders; to my surprise it actually worked quite well and soon I was floating slowly back towards my old self.

By the time I'd opened my eyes again the Doctor had shifted and was sniffing some of the rubbish, picking up items like rotting fish and half eaten junk food. "Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy stopped comforting me and moved down to her hands and knees, caressing the floor with the palms of her hands. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." She realised.

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor continued, still in his own little world.

_Or should I say big?_

Amy sighed; noticing that she wasn't going to get anything out of the Time Lord at the current moment; so she turned to look up at me. "It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

Composing myself I knelt down and placed my hands through all the slime and onto the beasts tongue, it actually didn't feel that bad; it was exactly how Amy had described it, just like a water bed. I giggled at the thought. "It feels funny."

Suddenly my laughing came to an abrupt end as I heard a deep moaning sound erupting from the distance, my eyes widened.

The Doctor heard it to, as his head whipped up and scanning the higher tiers of the walls before standing up again and moving towards us. "Er... It's not a floor, it's a..." He put his screwdriver away hesitantly. "So..."

Amy registered his hesitancy and immediately became cautious. "It's a what?"

The Doctor replied with a sheepish smile as he grasped both of our hands. "The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go "omm"."

Amy, no matter how stupid she felt, obliged with his task.

I however rolled my eyes and pulled away from his grasp, earning a grin from him. "I don't need to go into some happy world, I'm cool with it. Now go help Pond." I winked.

He winked back and turned to face Amy calmly. "It's a tongue." He concluded with a flourish of his arms.

"A tongue?" Amy repeated in disbelief.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." I confirmed with a small grin.

The Doctor hopped around on one foot in excitement, but when Amy spoke she sounded stunned. "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor half chuckled.

"How do we get out?" Amy interrupted eagerly.

The Doctor resorted to whipping out his screwdriver again and scanning the area. "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach."

A groaning noise made him stop in his tracks. "Though not right now."

Amy sounded as if she was about to have a breakdown. "Doctor, how do we get out?"

The Doctor was there to reassure her. "OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." We all span around to face rows of sharp needles for teeth. "Closed for business." I finished for him.

"We can try, though." Amy fired, taking a few steps forward.

"No! Stop, don't move!" The Doctor and I shouted at once, grabbing her arms.

_But it was too late…_

"Too late, it's started." I deadpanned raising my arms heavenward.

"What has?" Amy asked me with furrowed brows.

The Doctor sighed and bit his lip, becoming all frowns and fumbly fingers. "Swallow reflex."

Suddenly we all slipped and fell back into the refuse; my whole body and lovely black hair becoming covered in alien slime. "Shit!" I cursed.

The Doctor glared at me for my use of language but dropped the matter, aiming his screwdriver at the walls of the mouth instead.

"What are you doing?!" Amy wailed.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." The Doctor bellowed above the groaning noises.

"What?" Amy yelled, almost becoming drowned out.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, the wails and moans from the beast below were reaching unbearable and inaudible heights; I practically had to scream to be heard.

"THE DAMNED EJECT BUTTON!" I growled.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy wondered aloud.

"Think about it!" The Doctor replied.

Just for an extra hint I mimed someone gagging about to throw up; then it clicked with her.

"Oh."

I gave a sarcastic smile. "Yeah."

The groaning got if possibly louder; all of us were now on our hands and knees; I grabbed the Doctor's slime covered hand tightly for comfort as we saw a tidal wide of bile swarming towards us.

I felt my lips tug into a smile as he surprisingly squeezed my hand back; I turned to face him with a small blush threatening to shadow its way across my cheeks and tinkered with his Bow Tie with my spare hand, earning a broad, boyish grin in return.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity." The Doctor admitted grimly.

I grabbed Amy's hand with my free one and held on tight, she brushed my arm to show her appreciation. I gaped in horror as the bile swept closer towards us.

As the sick descended the last thing I heard was the almighty cry of the Doctor.

"GERONIMO!"

And then we were swept away…

* * *

I emerged out of the deep pool of unconsciousness with a groan; I twitched my fingers and my legs to see if they were still working; which luckily for me they were.

I heard Amy string somewhere beside me, without opening my eyes I turned my head in the direction I thought it came from and just lay there, until something moist touched the corner of my lips.

I hesitantly opened my mouth and poked my tongue out at it; instantly regretting it horrifically. It rubbed against my taste buds in a disgusting and metallic manner that made me cringe inwardly.

_My blood…_

My eyes wrenched themselves open swiftly and I jerked upright in fear. I traced the trail that dribbled down my cheek with my smooth and delicate fingers, moving upwards until I brushed my tips against the lump on the side of my head, nearing dangerously close to my temple.

I tried my best to force back a shiver, any closer and I could have been killed; if I had my adventure with the Doctor and Amy Pond hadn't lasted long at all!

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are both covered in sick." The Doctor spoke out, rousing me from my deep thoughts.

"Where are we?" Amy asked groggily, sitting up as well.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Doctor answered, too busy examining the wall to turn around and look at us.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy commented.

"That's not the pipe." The Doctor hinted with a wry smile in my direction, which faded when he saw the blood.

"You're bleeding." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I'm happy you've noticed." I fired back.

He was instantly beside me, pushing my hair back to get a clearer view of my wound. "How come I never noticed this?" He asked himself.

I just shrugged and sighed, sparing a small glance towards Amy. "Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?" I asked her carefully.

She just simply smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm fine, you be more worried about yourself Jayden."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a smile creeping along. "There's nothing wrong with me, that I need to be worried about anyway."

I turned back around to face the Doctor and I met his serious eyes.

"Hold still." He murmured gently, taking my face in his hands.

I stared at him curiously for a while, searching his face for any hints about what he was about to do.

It was when he stared back with such concentration and emotion hidden deep within his green pools that I suddenly clicked and realised what he was about to do; my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no you don't!" I half growled.

He flinched a little and snapped out of his small trance, a frown overcoming his childish face. "Why?"

I slapped his hand away with both force and affection. "You are NOT wasting something so precious and valuable on the likes of something so stupid like me," I quick fired.

His frown, if possible, drooped lower; his eyes becoming slightly pained at hearing me say this. "You aren't stupid, don't ever think that again."

"Fine then, if I'm not stupid my wound is, don't be so reckless."

He sighed. "Please just let me do this…" He begged, stretching my heart strings and trying to make me give in.

Amy broke the agonising silence. "What's going on?"

I sighed and turned to face her. "He wants to heal my wound with some of his regenerational energy, which is NOT to be wasted."

"Regener-wha wha?" Amy tried her best to repeat.

"Regenerational energy, the Doctor mentioned that he was a Time Lord, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

I nodded. "Well, whenever Time Lords get injured, or are facing the brink of death they can cheat it; they do that by regenerating. This basically means they form a new body; they're still the same person, but habits, hobbies; personality and their looks change." I explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking like this in front of him.

Amy nodded to show her vague understanding. "I see."

When I turned back to face the Doctor he had his eyes closed, his expression unreadable. Sighing I wrapped my arms around him in effort of a tight, friendly hug. "I'm fine! You need to save your alien energy for yourself whenever _you _need it." I reasoned, tapping his nose for emphasis.

It worked, he cracked a small boyish grin, thus giving in. "Fine," He muttered.

As the Doctor leant me his hand and pulled me up to my feet, Amy decided to speak. "Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition." I replied, pointing towards the familiar '_forget' _button on the far side of the wall. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot."

The Doctor then took over, looking towards two smilers in the booths as the light flickered on at the same time, drawing them out of the darkness. "Ooh, here's the stick." He then took a few steps forwards and addressed them. "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?"

I leapt out of my skin and clutched Amy- who was conveniently standing beside me- tighter as the faces spun to show a mad expression.

The Doctor however wasn't fazed. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?"

Again the faces spun again to show an angered mood.

I spoke out at this moment, for both mine and Amy's sakes. "Er, Doctor, there's only so many questions a stupid puppet can take." I joked.

_Sometimes I should learn to keep my mouth shut._

The smilers in the booths then robotically turned a small degree so that they were glaring at me in reaction to me offhand comment.  
"Bollucks." I deadpanned, clinging to the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor hid me and Amy behind him slightly and faced the Smilers himself. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?"

The booths suddenly swung open and the Smilers climbed out, beginning to walk towards us menacingly.

I smacked the Doctor's arm playfully. "That mouth will get you into deep trouble mister."

He looked down at me, amusement clear in his eyes. "Will it?"

I just threw my head back and laughed a hearty laugh. "Spoilers."

Amy chose to interrupt us then, showing us that her fear was evident. "Doctor?"

Just as I was about to scream or call for help Liz 10 showed up and saved the day, she blasted the smilers into high hell before she withdrew her fire and twirled her pistols around her slender fingers; blowing the smoke from the barrel before placing them back in their holders happily.

The Doctor smiled at her when he noticed who it was. "Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." He complimented.

Liz flashed him a quick smile before turning towards Amy. "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi." Amy replied tentatively.

Liz reached out to shake her hand and Amy was more than happy to oblige, however when Liz came into contact with the sick covering Amy's body she flinched away and wiped it on her cloak. "Eurgh! Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." She introduced.

We all looked down and sure enough standing beside her was cute little Mandy, looking slightly shy but happy none the less.

"How did you find us?" Asked the Doctor.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." She admitted throwing him a strange tracking device. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." He told her.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." She corrected stealthily.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" The Doctor questioned curiously, arching his brow.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." I noticed that the Doctor pointed like he was about to argue with that statement, but then he run his hand through his soaked hair instead, thinking better of it. So Liz continued. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was,"

Before the Doctor interrupted she turned around to face me; her actions were so sudden she made me jump slightly.

"And you! Jayden Coleman, the Girl who didn't belong, tales are flying across the universe about you, especially tales about you and the Doctor together, my family were hung high on stories." Liz marvelled.

I was lost for words; my mouth just hung open like a guppy fish no matter how hard I tried to say at least one syllable.

"I, I-ah. W-wha-WHAT?" I squeaked.

"Your family?" The Doctor asked further, very intrigued.

Suddenly one of the smilers began to jerk, Liz jumped into action. "They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move,"

Liz began explaining as we ran through the lower corridors. "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!"

"And you Jayden," She began. "You really do fascinate me; your mind is made of fire; your eyes decipher truths and carry every star in the universe; yet your past is unknown to everyone, and I can see it troubles you, you should open up to someone, or else you never know whether it could destroy you inside…"

I was still speechless; I felt the Doctor move closer towards me as we continued running down endless corridors seeing as there was nothing else he could do at the current moment.

Finally I said something. "Why is my mind on fire?"

Liz looked down at me and smiled. "Darling, if you don't know, how is anyone else meant to know? You carry rare gifts; you need to learn about them in your own time."

I nodded, rendered speechless once again, I noticed Amy give me a small sympathetic smile.

"Liz 10?" The Doctor tested, the cogs whirring.

A smiler far in the distance rose from its booth and started to chase after us.

Liz grinned cheekily. "Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And DOWN!" She Barked, we all did as she asked, ducking down at the right moment as she withdrew her guns and shot the robotic menace down. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." Liz announced, leading us down a smaller corridor to lead us to it.

The Doctor, Amy and I suddenly stopped in our tracks in front of some caged area where some scorpion like stingers thrashed around in vain. Liz turned and noticed that she wasn't being noticed and asked her irritating question that had plagued her mind for years. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, Jayden, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root." Amy informed us.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor told her grimly.

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz contributed.

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it." The Doctor supplied.

"Feeding my subjects to it! Come on. We've got to keep moving," Liz growled, storming off in anger with little Mandy following close behind.

Amy made to move, but the Doctor and I stood rooted to the spot side by side.

"Doctor? Jayden?" Amy called out to us softly.

"Oh, Amy. " The Time Lord muttered, looking sympathetically at creatures as they banged against the bars continuously. "We should never have come here…"

He then took Amy's hand and turned to leave after Liz and Mandy, however I stayed for a little while longer, staring longingly towards the Star Whale.

"I'm so sorry for all of this; we're coming to save you soon though." I sighed, brushing my fingertips against the bars.

I felt a blinding flash of light pierce my vision, making me stagger back slightly but all I saw was another place, I wasn't in the same spot any more. I saw the destruction of the UK, the burning; the screaming and the crying children; it struck my heart. But then I heard the cry of the Star Whale, as it dived out of the blinding sunlight and created shade for the victims of its rays, offering them a new home, saving them.

I gasped and felt myself fall back against the cool surface of the wall back on Starship UK, back in reality. My breaths were becoming sharp and ragged; I hesitantly touched my eye sockets with my fingers to feel a warm moist liquid leaking out of them.

_I was crying…_

"_He-lp me… Pl-ease…"_

I stopped breathing for a second, blinking repeatedly and calming myself down. Was I hearing things?

"_Pl-ease Jayden… He-lp m-me…" _I heard the voice weakly struggle again.

My eyes widened. "Star whale?"

_"Y-ou do not n-eed to speak aloud, y-ou have a gift of telepa-thy…"_

I nodded and mildly concentrated, I mean, I talked to myself mentally all the time; surely this can't be any different?

_"Okay, hush now, save your strength. The Doctor, Amy and I will rescue you soon, just hold on!" _I begged.

I heard the Star Whale groan in thanks before giving up; I felt my heart tear in two.

"Jayden? Hurry along!" I heard the Doctor call from afar, causing me to jerk upright and calm my facial features before hurrying off after them. "COMING!"

I met up with them in Liz's room; I noticed the Doctor carefully treading his way through all the masses of glasses containing water on the queen's floor. "Why all the glasses?"

Liz answered, who was sitting beside Amy and Mandy on her royal bed. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what."

I picked up Liz's porcelain mask, even though I knew all the answers, it didn't harm me joining in and asking again. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon." She commented glumly with a huff.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor asked her as he began to pace, I recon it helps the cogs start whirring into gear.

"40. Why?" She curtly responded.

Amy, who was putting up her hair to a neater style at this moment, gawped in amazement. "What, you're 50 now? No way!"

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

I inclined my head towards Amy indicating that I wanted to borrow one of her bobbles. She agreed and tossed me one coolly, seeing as my hands were too busy holding the style I wanted into place I saw no other option but to catch it handily in between my teeth, which earned a look of amazement and jealousy off the Doctor.

"How did you do that?! I've been trying to do that trick for ages." He pouted childishly.

After finishing putting up my hair I just meekly winked at him. "Well I'm just that amazing, and you my friend, in this incarnation you aren't having much luck, can't do tricks, can't become ginger, and can't fly your TARDIS properly, oh the list goes on!" I teased.

His pout hardened and fell further. "Oh shush you, and what do you mean _I _can't fly _my _TARDIS properly?!"

"I mean what I said, you can't." I grinned.

He stepped closer to me, his eyes sparkling with humour. "I'd love to see you try and do it." He challenged.

"I would if you taught me how." I fired back stealthily.

The Doctor thought about it for a moment, before winking and taking a step back. "We'll see…"

And he left it at that.

_Ooooh, I may get to fly the TARDIS, now that is something to brag about._

A small and humorous cough from Liz brought us back into the room, the Doctor shaking his head and picking up the mask, and where he left off. "Sorry, and you always wear this in public?"

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." Liz explained.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, 'cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor stated factually.

"Yeah. So what?" Liz rounded, slightly confused at his antics.

I smiled sadly at her, petting her hand. "Oh, Liz. _So _everything."

However the door suddenly burst open revealing four hooded men striding in from the doorway; many sinister vibes radiating from their presence.

Liz was outraged by their sudden entry. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?!"

One of the hooded men decided to speak on behalf of all of them. "Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" Liz snapped.

Her answer was received in the form of the man's face rotating to show the face of a sinister smiler.

"That is **so **damn creepy." I muttered to no one in particular.

"How can they be Smilers?" Liz asked in horror.

"Half Smiler; half human." The Doctor informed wisely, as always.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz demanded, standing up to the demons.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." It replied in an eerie monotone voice.

"I AM the highest authority." She hissed back spitefully.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes, "Scandalous!"

* * *

Finally after we were done being escorted to the Tower of London Amy decided to speak what was on her mind. "Guys, where are we?"

I smiled bitterly at her albeit warmly. "The lowest point of Starship UK." I revealed dramatically, spinning with my arms out. "The dungeon,"

The Doctor just gave me an immature look seeing as I beat him to it, which made me laugh.

"Ma'am…" Hawthorne interrupted.

Liz gasped. "Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do!"

The Doctor, who was taking in all the scenery the dungeon, had to offer rounded on Hawthorne, slightly angered. "There are children down here. What's all that about?"

Hawthorne merely smirked. "Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

However I noted that once the Doctor had entered a slightly pissed mood, there was no relaxing until justice or information was found; his tone had taken up a rather snide edge as he walking around the chamber. "Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?"

He then began examining some equipment idly. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." He spat.

I walked beside the Doctor silently as he joined Liz behind a well-shaped hole in the middle of the room, where the Whale's giant brain was being tortured by rays of electricity beaming down from a ray up above.

I felt tiny touches of pressure in certain points of my brain, making me feel slightly sluggish.

_"Jayden… y-you c-came.."_

How I managed to reply with the way I was feeling I had no idea, it must have been terrible for the Star Whale, as I imagined the pressure was the mental pain coming from the Star Whale.  
_"Yes, yes we did! Now stop talking and save your strength. We'll help you now."_

Finally the pressure lifted, and I looked down at my ghost white knuckles that were clutching for dear life onto the railings; I also saw the Doctor's slightly concerned look at me as he turned to talk to Liz.

"What's that?" Liz asked him softly.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..." He chocked, his eyes turning sombre.

"Or?"

I spoke out in a half strangled voice. "Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand-" Liz began, but she was cut off by the Doctor who seemed to have had enough.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what,"

He moved over towards the grate where another 'root' or tentacle from the creature was poking out; taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He told us all icily, before flipping on his screwdriver.

It was like torture to my ears.

The strangled, pained cries and gargles from the beast were overwhelming; once again the pressure was back in my mind making me stumble towards the ground a little. I clutched at my head trying to reduce the pressure and irritation but it was no use, the Star Whale's mental strength was far too strong for my so called 'Psychic abilities'.

"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" I screamed, unable to bear it any longer.

The Doctor looked at me in shock before he obliged, slowly lowering down his screwdriver and flicking it off, the calls fading away from range.

Everyone was silent as they watched me stagger upwards and regain my physical balance.

"Who did this?" Liz spoke to Hawthorne at last.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

Liz growled. "I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Yet no one moved. "Is anyone listening to me?!" She tried again.

The Doctor, who was holding her porcelain mask, decided to lift her cloud of confusion. "Liz, your mask."

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say." He muttered sadly, tossing the mask to her.

She caught it professionally. "Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

I placed my hand on the Doctor's arm, silently asking whether I could explain it to her, to whom he nodded in warm agreement before stepping back and letting me take centre stage.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign… I'm so sorry Liz." I sighed, taking a few more steps forward towards her and hugging her.

She hugged me back, but struggled to believe it. "Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

I looked up at her sadly, grabbing both hers and the Doctor's hands. "Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again, always leading you here…" I finished as I stopped beside a small voting area, with the familiar buttons '_forget' _and '_abdicate'._

Liz was mortified, turning towards Hawthorne to look for answers. "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He recalled, flicking the screen on.

Amy gathered beside the Doctor and I as we all watched the recording with morbid faces, Mandy and Hawthorne included.

_"If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. 'And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."_

Once the recording finished I wiped a stray tear trickling down my left cheek, Amy looked up at the Doctor horrified. "I voted for this? Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." He bit back angrily, making her flinch back in shame.

I felt sorry for my ginger friend as she tried her best to reason with him. "I don't even remember doing it!"

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm… I'm sorry." She chocked in disappointment.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home!" He growled at her, flashes of the _Oncoming Storm _brewing in his bright green eyes.

I saw as Amy tried her best to fight back the hurt and the tears; it reminded me so much of myself back in my 'Parallel world'. So that was why I turned against him, for her sake.

"Why? Because she made a mistake? One bloody mistake?! She doesn't even remember doing it. Doctor!" I hissed back at him, storming after him after giving a small hug of sympathy to Amy.

"Yeah. I know. You lot are only human." He snidely shot back, not even bothering to look at me as he examined some circuit board panels.

_Now that pissed me off._

I was about to fight back with my remarks but Liz stopped me. "What are you doing?" She asked the Doctor.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it!" Amy cried from behind me, gob-smacked.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, 'cos I won't be the Doctor anymore." The Time Lord remarked disheartened.

"There must be something we can do, some other way…" Liz offered.

That was when the Doctor snapped, losing his cool. "Nobody talk to me. NOBODY HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!"

My jaw locked in annoyance, this was getting too out of hand, I stalked right over to him and stood right in his face, glaring straight into his old green eyes.

As soon as I saw them my core turned dark in both anger and fear, the Oncoming Storm was out to play and dance, which frightened my greatly. "It's a good job I'm not human, but even so I would have spoken to you like this anyway." I hissed at him.

He glared back at me in cold steel; that was when I knew how far the storm had consumed him, because in his normal state he wouldn't have dared act and stare at me like this, or any child for that matter. "Move out of my way."

"Make me." I snarled, gritting my teeth together.

His expression became so much darker, I could almost see the storm inside him whipping and lashing away in his irises. I wouldn't admit it, but it made me so frightened of him, but another part of me liked him all the more as it made him who he was.

His voice cut through me like a knife, sending chills up my spine. "Don't make me, I need to do this Jayden. Now move. NOW!"

I stood my ground, giving Amy enough time to think about her great plan to save the day, I just needed to hold him off longer. "Then you leave me no choice…"

He was confused at first, the storm shrinking back a little at the unknown; yet still ready to rage again at the opportunity. I swiftly placed my fingers against his temples and showed him something. Something dear and close to me; something that would make him understand.

_I showed him the memory of how I had to grow up myself, whilst my dad became a non-existent ghost beside me._

He closed his eyes as the memory unfolded in his Time Lord mind, and when I finally pulled away his expression softened and the storm completely faded; being replaced with nothing but sorrow, understanding and sympathy.

I still kept my cool, not wanting to show how much it hurt me inside. "You wanted to know why I was so mature for my age, well there's your answer." I half, spat at him.

He said nothing, just staring at me with a cloud of emotions mixing around inside him, unbeknownst to me.

Suddenly Amy broke the silence, halleluiah. "Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" She told him, moving towards Liz 10 and grabbing her hand. "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand."

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor wailed, rushing over to try and reach her before it was too late but I held him back in an arm lock. Amy slammed Liz's palm against the '_Abdicate' _button and the whole ship began to tremor; causing havoc on every level.

"Amy, what have you done?" The Doctor breathed, horrified.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" She cheered, giving me a high 5.

"We've INCREASED speed!" Hawthorne stated baffled.

Amy however just smiled. "Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help."

"It's still here? I don't understand." Liz mused.

Amy shared a look with me and let me take over, which this line I loved the most, because it was _so _true. "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry."

I paused and took the Doctors and Amy's hand in mine, looking at the Doctor intently with such warmth; it made me giggle the way he was still so confused.

"What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last... you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry…."

* * *

I smiled and leant against a far side wall as I watched Amy and the Doctor have their moment in front of the stars about killing Star Whales and crap.

I laughed contently to myself when they both hugged, knowing I couldn't stand there and listen to their '_Gotcha' _moments without risking breaking down and crying, as I knew very well how certain stories end.

I sighed and decided to walk over, interrupting the beautiful moment. "Hello there!" I cheered.

The Doctor and Amy immediately span round in shock, but when they saw it was me they instantly relaxed and smiled. The Doctor spoke first. "Jay! How long were you watching?"

I smirked. "Every cute lil' minute." I winked, flicking their noses.

Amy giggled and made a cute noise. "Aww group hug!"

Before I could even say anything I pressed up in the middle of Amy's nightie and the Doctor's tweed jacket. I smiled as I breathed in their peculiar scent, especially his; hugging them just as tightly back.

When we finally broke up for some space we stood and stared at the stars and planets in space that the window provided for us, it was marvellous; I found myself speechless for the second time that day.

_"Thank you Jayden, I feel so much better now. I can never thank you enough."_

I smiled to myself. _"You're most welcome, Star Whale."_

_"I wish you a safe journey with Amy and the Doctor, may the stars wonder you as they have me."_

_"Thank you, I most certainly will…"_

"Wow Jayden!" Amy gasped in marvel.

I blinked and looked at her, "Wait what?"

She stared at me in awe for a minute before speaking. "Your eyes… they reflect the stars and space so brightly, as if you almost absorb them… It's beautiful."

I widened my eyes, "What?" I breathed.

The Doctor grabbed my arms and spun me around, staring into my eyes as well. He stared hard and long for a moment before grinning, a smile that actually met his eyes for once. "That is fantastic!" He gasped, quoting his ninth incarnation.

I smiled back at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek before saying. "Nine said that."

He grinned back. "I know, maybe I should find my own catch phrases…"

"I could help you with that." I winked.

Amy giggled as we started walking back towards the TARDIS. "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." The Doctor hinted.

"Sorry, what?" Amy panicked.

Instead he just rambled; unlocked the TARDIS and ushering us inside like the gentleman he was. "It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones."

Amy paused for a minute, deep in thought. "You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning... Have you guys ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?"

The Doctor's eyes saddened slightly, something I just managed to notice. "Once...a long time ago."

"Yeah, I have a few times." I admitted.

Amy cautiously pressed further. "What happened?"

"Hello!" We replied in unison with a mock hand wave, causing Amy to giggle.

I watched Amy closely to see if she would say anything extra and confess; it looked like just when she was about to spill the Doctor opened his big mouth and said something.  
"Right! Why don't you two rush off and take a shower hmm? I imagine that you must be feeling pretty horrible after our, well… sickly experience with the Star Whale." He joked, waving his arms around for emphasis.

It took one sniff of ourselves and each other from me and Amy for us to gag, hands snapping straight to our mouths and covering our noses to try and help our poor senses.

"God, that's minging." Amy commented.

"That actually bloody reeks. Alien Puke, I can honestly say that is something I have never been, and never ever want to be bathed in again."

The Doctor chuckled, "Off you go then! Allons-y!"

Amy and I scurried off eagerly, but I spared a glance behind me to roll my eyes at the bowtie wearing alien. "Stop catchphrase stealing, I'll think of some for you while I sing in the shower." I joked.

He just laughed and tweaked his bowtie.

* * *

**Okay and that's the end, it's slightly different but don't worry, the original ending will come next chapter, but I'm planning something both special and different that I think you may enjoy, plus it's quite important too ^_^ And that is all included in chapter 9 which will be up VERY SOON! :D**

**Please review, as it makes me sing and dance in wonderland, and I'd love to get some feedback! Many thanks, Mad x**


	9. The Incarnation Theory

**Hello everyone, and here's the next chapter as promised. I won't say much and let you all be marvelled by the surprise plot I have install, but I will say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and followed and added this story to your favourites, it's you guys who keep me writing so keep it up :) Also there will be a slight competition starting now until the next chapter, so read the announcement bit at the bottom of the chapter for more details :D**

**PondGirl11- Thank you so much for your compliment :o I love people like you. *Cyber hugs***

**DoctorMerlinFan- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you see this, as you're not logged in with an account :( but I hope you read this chapter and feel my desire to treat and surprise all my fans**

**grapejuice101 – Thank you sweetie :)I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, and hopefully you'll like this chapter and the next few that continues this little surprise even more! :D As it's slightly AU for now, but enjoy!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s- Thank you so much dear! :D I'm always brightened by your constant reviews, so thank you sincerely from the bottom of my two hearts, (As I believe I'm secretly Gallifreyan, but don't tell ^_^ )**

**Anywho, here we go! Just BEWARE that this chapter contains a lot of slightly fluffy, comforting angsty moments. I cried after I finished writing it, you've been warned.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- The Incarnation Theory**_

_"Su mõistus on tehtud tul…"_

_"valmistatud tuld…."_

_"Tuld…"_

_"Tuld…"_

That's what the voices where whispering at me repeatedly, lulling me into succumbing to the depths of unconsciousness. But I fought against it.

I was alone; no one could help me now, not even the Doctor and Amy. I was entirely alone, fading away on a crumbling; burning battlefield somewhere in this vast universe.

Maybe I'd die here?

I coughed and wheezed at the billowing smoke rising from the fiery remains of the terrain that once stood beautifully and proudly; it was a true sight to behold.

But not now…

I propped myself up shakily on my elbows with a groan; trying with all my might to push myself up off the floor and onto my feet, but I was too weak; I couldn't manage anything. I could taste my blood on my lips; I could feel the numbness seeping in through my battle scars; I could hear the whispers continually torturing me with things that haunted my existence, things that I didn't understand.

_Myself._

I bet you're all wondering how I ended up here? Where the Doctor and Amy are- which that answer I don't know- and other questions revolving around this horrific situation. Well you ought to know, it's the least I could do.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat, which came out as more of a grunt of strain, but none the less I began to give in; with the smoke filling my lungs and the energy slowly seeping out of me with every breath I took, I drifted off into unconsciousness with the memory of earlier still fresh in my mind.

_"Su mõistus on tehtud tul…"_

_"valmistatud tuld…."_

_"Tuld…"_

_"Tuld…"  
_

* * *

After I was refreshed from my shower and got changed into a pair of casual trousers and an Iron Man t-shirt- that the TARDIS had practically flung out of the closet at me- I headed back into the console room where I found the Doctor tinkering around.

I clipped my still slightly damp hair into a nice puffy bun shape- sort of- and called out to him gently, so I didn't scare him. "You know your old sexy machine here is a perfect outfit picker." I complimented.

Unfortunately despite my graceful tone of voice the Doctor still shot up like a root and smacked his head against the control panel roof, which he happened to be hiding under. I cringed as I heard the hollow smacking sound against his skull.

"GAH." He cried, he whipped around and faced me with a small amount of pain etched neatly upon his perfectly sculptured face. "Gosh Jay, you frightened me,"

I smiled slightly at this and shook my head playfully at him, "You did the damage to yourself Doc, I said it as softly as I could manage without you struggling to hear me."

He cringed at the use of the word 'Doc'. "Don't call me that," He pouted childishly. "Fine, maybe I'm just getting old."

I scoffed a laugh. "_Just _getting old? Blimey."

His gaze hardened playfully. "Watch it there missus."

I smirked, my lip curling up into a small smile. "Well, you are easily over 900, to us humans. That's ancient my dear Time Lord." I joked further.

He grinned, and moved closer, the gap between us reducing dramatically; he took off his goggles, and placed back his suspenders in their rightful place upon his shoulders. "I may be ancient, but I look about the same age, probably slightly older than Amy, so I win." He countered.

I grinned and flicked his nose. "The most ancient man but the most childish boy…" I marvelled, quoting a picture I found back home off Google.

He smiled more serenely at this, thinking for a moment. "That's very true, where did you come up with that?" He quizzed; curiosity burning within his bright green eyes.

I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was infectious. "Back home in my parallel world. We all came up with theories, and that was one of mine."

He raised his brow at this. "Theories? How many have you made, and who is _'We'?"  
_  
I took his hand and dragged him off down one of the many TARDIS corridors. "Well, why don't we discuss things in my room and I may just tell you."

He didn't object, he just let me lead him silently towards my bedroom within the TARDIS- which she helpfully signalled directions within my mind, much to my affection and appreciation- ready to discuss maters about my past life back home.

_This would be interesting, but it needed to happen sometime, so why not now more than never?_

Just as we came to a stop outside my door I turned and faced the Doctor; he had a somewhat peacefully calm expression in his face for once; which was something that surprised me.

"Where's Amy?" I asked him softly.

"She's asleep, had a big day I suppose," He replied back just as warm.

I nodded in confirmation. "That's alright then, I don't want this conversation and little experience interrupted."

He nodded and pushed open my door, allowing me inside first like the great softy and gentleman he was. I performed a curtsey in gratitude; keeping up the formal manner and stepped inside with him following behind me, closing the door slowly as he did so.

When I heard a small gasp in amazement I suddenly remembered this would have been the first time he'd seen my room properly. I smiled to the wall at this, he seemed amazed.

My big room reminded me of my one back home; the TARDIS had modelled it like that especially as a nice surprise, which ended up with me sitting against one of the walls crying and stroking it in both pleasure and appreciation. The walls were coloured with a mixture of my favourite TARDIS blue and teal- those were the colours that reminded me of the lapping sea at the beach- and they were blended together with the most artistic accuracy; the elegant gold linings of Gallifreyan symbols and stars were breath taking; it was like Van Gogh had done it himself. There were many large shelves containing millions of books from both the library and from out and around, I noticed that there were even some of my favourites from back home. _Twilight, James Bond, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, some other teen based fiction and even my Doctor Who ones! _–Which with them I managed to keep hidden, just in case- The shelves also contained comics and graphic novels from the likes of Batman, Iron Man and other Anime and Manga style novels like Naruto.

_As you can tell, I'm a bookworm. But really that's the best way to go._

I the left hand corner of the room was the wardrobe, which was of course, bigger on the inside. It contained all my clothes and even a secret doorway that lead straight to the library that the TARDIS installed whenever I wanted to escape alone.

The bed however was the best bit; it was very spacious; a double bed to be exact as I loved my space as I slept. They were draped with blue and beige silk covers and duvet with a soft and springy base, the perfect place to sleep was my definition.

The Doctor broke the awed silence in the miraculous room. "She's really put a lot of effort into this…" He breathed.

I smiled and turned to face him, straightening my Iron Man t-shirt out of habit. "Yes she really did, I ended up crying when I first saw it." I stated; it was so casual I didn't even notice what I'd said until they were out of my mouth.

I clamped my hand over my big, fat; stupid mouth in shock. His face was slightly horror struck; he looked down at me in worry. "Why did you cry?"

I sighed, pulling my hand away. "It reminded me of my room back home." I finally, albeit reluctantly admitted.

His eyes softened as he pulled me into his chest for a hug, nestling my face directly between his two hearts. "Right… Home. This is what we're in here to talk about right?"

I nodded, instantly soothed by his twin heartbeats. I muttered into his surprisingly soft shirt. "Yeah, it's just knowing where to start, it's a long subject matter."

He took hold of my hand and guided us both over towards the bed, flopping us both down on it so that we were more comfortable, lying side by side staring up at the ceiling, which was crafted so that it held a mirage of outer space; so you could see the swirling pinks, blues and purples of the universe and the milky way; the sparkles of the many different shooting stars and planets, as well as the odd meteor or two.

The Doctor, again, broke the silence. "So…" He began almost hesitantly, "These theories,"

I grinned and inclined my head to look at him more closely; he did the same. "Well. Considering your life is a TV show, but most personal details aren't included, like your real name for instance,"

He seemed to relax a little when he heard this, which I kind of knew he would; that was exactly why I said it.

"I mean, I haven't watched any of the old episodes running from your 1st to your 8th incarnations, but I know enough. I was too little to watch them then, but I was old enough to start watching from your 9th form."

I paused for a minute so he could let it sink in before I continued. "And _we, _as a fandom of Doctor Who created these theories, me included. We gave each Doctor a nickname of sorts, and Nine was titled 'The one who introduced me to 'the Doctor'." Ten was given 'The one I fell in love with.' And finally, _you. _– I poked him on the cheek when I said this, making him chuckle.- Eleven was titled 'The one who became my best friend.'

Eleven seemed to smile at this, and nodded his head as if urging for me to continue.

I looked at him surprised. "You want more? I'm surprised at how well you're taking this!" I teased lightly.

He merely chuckled heartily. "I am the Doctor after all, I can handle anything."

"Ah ha, inflated ego," I noted.

He scowled at me playfully and I took this as the opportunity to continue on further.

"So, you've heard one theory, I may give you another one later. But what would you like to learn about now?" I asked him gently.

He paused for a bit, the cogs silently whirring in his head as he thought of something.

"About your home, in that little parallel world." He finally answered in a soothing murmur.

I nodded. "Well, considering it's such a big subject, instead of telling you I might as well _show _you." I hinted.

He understood immediately, moving just that little bit closer and placing his fingertips on each side of my head; me placing mine on his also. "Remember, anything you don't want me to see, create a door over it, are you ready?" He asked comfortingly.

I closed my eyes and confirmed it. "As ready as I'll ever be."

His soft fingertips brushed against my temples and I was off, letting him wander inside my head.

I created doors over the Doctor Who episodes that would give away massive spoilers and that was about it, everything else I decided to open up to him as honestly as I could; I just lay there as I watched him explore.

* * *

_I saw him replay the memory of me hanging around with all my various mates- mainly my best and most treasured friends- in different places, giggling and telling jokes whilst wildly playing around like what teenagers do._

_I threw my sandwich at Cady, to which she giggled and flung her water at me, which I ran away from squealing._  
_Then it erupted into a water fight that lasted for hours; us going into different shops completely drenched to buy more water bottles for our next rounds and not caring what looks we got off passer-by's._

_Next he travelled towards the memory of my mother, father and I having a midnight picnic on the piers, watching as fireworks and lanterns erupted and made the midnight sky come to life._

_Then to me and Beth, when we were about 6 years old, dressing up around her house playing role play of our favourite television programs._

_Then to when we were both 9, role playing Doctor Who, where she was the Doctor and I was her glamorous companion out late at night in the streets._

_Then I saw myself at 12 years old, writing fanfictions and drawing many pictures, off in my own little world in my room, sitting on my bed not saying a word._

_A sleepover around Hannah's, I was with her and Cady; we were on the laptop surrounded by complete darkness and I instantly chuckled remembering the memory well._  
_We were huddled close together for our own comforts, staring wide eyed at the laptop screen before us._

_"I don't wanna' play this anymore." Hannah whined._

_Cady shivered. "We can do this guys! We have three pages out of eight!"_

_I laughed shakily, trying not to reveal how scared I actually was. "Yeah that's just great! Slender Man will come and kiss our arse any second." I snidely commented._

_"Shut it!" Hannah yelped._

_Cady grinned. "Hannah's scared that the Slender Man will rape her in the forest." She taunted._

_Her grin faded when the screen, which we were playing the game on, crackled. "Oh shit."_

_I screamed, unable to hide my inner scardy cat any longer. "SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! HE'S COMING. OH MY FUCKING GOD NOOOO, WHERE IS HE?!" I wept._

_The crackling stopped, and we instantly calmed down. "Oh. Well… He's gone?" Cady offered._

_"THERE'S A PAGE!" Hannah yelled, making both me and Cady leap out of our skin._

_We walked over towards the tree where the note was pinned up on, with only our virtual flashlight to help us. As soon as we obtained it we cheered loudly._

_"So? Where to now, it's too dark!" Cady moaned._

_I, who was controlling the screen, sighed. "We can't move any further… We have to turn around and walk the other way."_

_"NOOOOO WE CAN'T DO THAT, SLENDER WILL GET US!" Cady wailed._

_"That's one of the first rules of 'Slender'! Never turn around." Hannah told me sternly._

_"We have no other choice." I told them angrily. "On the count of three we turn and leg it… One, Two… THREE!"_

_I whipped the screen around and Slender was right behind us, the creepy music jumped into life and the screen crackled, Slender's face appearing on the screen hauntingly and then we were killed/Raped._

_All our screams pierced the late night darkness of our sleepover._

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRRHHHHH!"  
_

* * *

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and the Doctor was there, lying next to me still; humour clearly evident in his green eyes.

"You're done already?" I gasped.

He chuckled, his eyes light with flippancy and playful tones. "I saw every single thing you have contained inside your head, apart from the stuff you didn't want me to see. You only saw snippets of the memories you were most fond of, and I could tell them apart because they glowed the brightest, the last one you were shown especially."

I smirked in disbelief at this, but I had to admit that, that memory on our sleepover was the funniest, yet scariest thing I'd ever done; that was why it was first place along with the memories I had with my mother while she was still on the earth.  
"I have to admit that small horror episode was highly amusing." I stated, my own humour glimmering in my starry eyes.

"I can tell, but do tell me Jay, who is the Slender Man?" He mused, leaning closer to me intrigued.

I leant in also, so our faces were barely inches apart. "Well it originated from German folklore, '_**Der Großmann'**_ and then moved onto the Americans, then to us, Britain. It was from tales about a man with no face; who had skin as pale as pale can be and always wore a suit and tie, he was really tall and skinny with long arms and legs; he stalked silently in the shadows after children and follows them, until he manages to kill them."

"And you think this is true?" He quizzed, his brow raised.

"I'm really not sure, and that's what always amazes me about myths, legends and stories, you don't know whether they are true or just imagination. I mean there have been some stories about girls who have had encounters with the Slender Man. First you see him, vaguely in the backgrounds of a picture; then you have nightmares once a month, then the nightmares become more and more consistent about him more and more often, and then every time you head out you see glimpses of black tentacle-like arms reaching out from the corner of your eye and you keep looking back, but they disappear; that's because you're too afraid that if you don't he will grab you from behind." I shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by the stories.

Suddenly I remembered something and decided to say it, before he could interupt. "According to the legend, he can stretch or shorten his arms at will and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back. Depending on the interpretations of the myth, the creature can cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, coughing fits (nicknamed "slendersickness"), photograph/video distortions and can teleport at will."

He nodded in understanding before tucking his finger under his chin in thought. "The wonder of myths…" He concluded.

"Aha, but apparently the day you turn sixteen it all stops, simply because you're no longer a child. So he's not interested anymore; he only goes after children."

"Sick, twisted people, highly unlikely." The Doctor commented.

I poked his chest, making him shift slightly. "Oi you, not for me it isn't, I've just found out that I've been magically teleported into my favourite TV Show with no means of return. AND I'm apparently not human." I countered.

His features softened at hearing this. "Oh yes, would you mind if I scanned you with my sonic screwdriver?" He offered sheepishly.

I agreed boldly. "'Course you can! I'm just as curious as you are." I told him truthfully.

He nodded curtly and took out his trusty tool, flipping it open and switching it on. The gentle buzzing sound filled the room as its bright green light shined in my eyes and all over me.

_Oooh I'm getting Soniced._

It was over as soon as it had started. The Doctor flipped off the screwdriver and turned it around so he could check the readings, his tongue sticking out awkwardly in concentration which made me giggle at how cute he looked.

"Wow, that's strange." He muttered almost gravely.

My cheerful attitude instantly dropped. "What is it Doctor?"

He looked at me sadly, not wanting to admit what he was hiding.

I turned serious, almost glaring at him. "Just tell me Doctor! I can handle it." I assured him smoothly.

He sighed reluctantly and gave in; I think my puppy eyes did it to be honest. "Fine, the readings show that you have dramatically high levels of Hydrochloric acid and something along the lines of Sodium Hydroxide running through both your body and your bloodstream." He muttered, deep in thought.

"W-What?" I gasped.

"Exactly what I thought… And that explains the amounts of heat radiating from your body… but the question is how did it get there?"

I was lost in thought, trying to piece it all together when he grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me desperately.  
"Jayden! Have you ever drunk anything containing Sodium Hydroxide at all recently?! Jayden you have to think carefully, please tell me it's important!"

I smacked his chest softly to make him stop shaking me. "Alright, ALRIGHT! Let me just think for a second," I sighed, not wanting to tell him this.

_Another thing I kept hidden behind a door when he was scanning over my memories._

I closed my eyes and looked down, not wanting to see his reaction. "I drank oven cleaner once, only a small amount, but enough for me to end up in hospital," I admitted bitterly.

I heard his very sharp intake of breath and shivered, mentally cursing. "Why would you do such a thing like that?" He practically wept.

I sighed deeper, burying my face into the soft bed covers. "It was after my mum died, I was struggling and feeling helpless, so I turned to try and commit suicide. Everyone feels like that sometimes, just some people more serious than others."

He still looked utterly heartbroken but he seemed to understand, hugging me again and stoking my knuckles comfortingly with his thumb. "And you don't feel like that now?" He asked tentatively.

I shook my head immediately. "Of course not, everything's changed, Atmosphere, perception everything. I'm completely different to how I felt back then."

He smiled warmly at first but soon he began smacking his forehead just like back when he first did it with Prisoner Zero in Leadworth. "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! That's it! Jayden, how long ago did you drink oven cleaner?"

"Wait what? Why are you asking me this?" I questioned, my brows rising in surprise.

"Just answer it Jayden, it's super important!" The Doctor pleaded with his eyes as well as his voice.

I was still confused, but I answered none the less. "Um, I tried it when I was 10, so 4 years ago."

The Doctor nodded, but then his brows furrowed. "4 Years? You're 13, shouldn't that be 3 years?"

"I'm 14 now, as of today. I forgot to mention."

He looked shocked. "And you never thought of telling me?" He gasped. "That's it; I'm taking you on a special trip as of tomorrow to celebrate!" He cheered, grabbing hold of my sides and tickling me.

I erupted into giggles squirming and writhing around trying to break free of his grasp, my sides were the most ticklish parts of my body, and how did he know that?

He stopped when I reached the point where tears were leaking their way out of my tightly closed lids; my breaths were becoming heavy from the amount of laughter I was producing and my position on the bed was now resorting to dangling half way off.

I exhaled in relief as air managed to fill up my lungs; I felt the Doctor's arms wrap around me tightly and pull me back into my rightful position lying next to him on the bed.

"Happy 14th birthday Jayden, but now onto more serious matters... It seems as though when you were absorbed into that star, it fed upon a really strong emotional memory, which in your case was your suicide attempt. And it reacted on it immensely; that's why you have high amounts of Sodium Hydroxide in your system, Alien levels should I say." He corrected.

I nodded to show I understood. "Okay, but what about the acid base? How did that get there?"

"You're a smart one, no wonder your '_wish' _came true." He winked. "However my only guess can be when the so called star reacted with your emotional energy levels it converted some of the reaction energy into Hydrochloric acid, which because it was extra-terrestrial in your world so to speak it amplified it to drastically lofty levels and thus, created a large chemical reaction inside your whole body giving off large amounts of heat." He concluded with the clap of his hands.

I absorbed everything he'd said like a sponge, everything seemed slightly clearer, but I knew there would still be questions left unanswered. "So that's why people say my mind's on fire…" I whispered almost brokenly.

He sighed. "I guess so, but there are still so many unexplained things about you. Like what you are for example, we've found out how it's happened but not what it's made you become. I'll run some scans in the med bay tomorrow maybe if you remind me."

We stayed silent for quite a long; agonising moment but I decided to break it for once, I plastered a small smile on my face and looked into his bright sea green eyes. "How about another theory?"

He grinned. "Go on then." He mused in almost a whisper.  
I traced the patterns on my Iron Man t-shirt soothingly; admiring the patterns on my favourite superhero's face. The Doctor seemed to notice this as he smiled even brighter.

"Iron Man's cool." He commented, making me giggle some more.

However for the next theory I had to think whether it was wise enough to say or not. It was so heartfelt for the both of us, so true; yet so sad to realise. I ended up crying when I first thought, and heard about this.

None the less, I soldiered on, bracing myself for his reaction.

"Well… This theory is from quotes you used in your Ninth, Tenth and even now, and it just made me think deeper…"

I paused and sucked in a long breath. "Nine said harsh things that he didn't mean, he was cold and broken from the war always seeing the worst and blaming the 'stupid apes'. Until Rose came along and started to fix him –" I paused and looked at him from the mention of rose; I saw his eyes turning sombre again in sadness; so I moved closer to him for his comfort alone; he seemed to relax at that. And so I ventured forth into the depths, and words of my heart.  
"She started to make him better and showed him how fantastic everything actually was. And most importantly that he's not this horrible person who committed genocide and killed his whole planet and people, he did what he had to do and despite it all you know what?" I paused for effect, and his eyes seemed to grow childishly wider in curiosity, waiting.

"He was fantastic." I quoted, and he smiled.

"Ten on the other hand - so incredibly human, he felt everything on such a deeper emotional level than any of his previous incarnations; 'the one adventure I can never have' with the one person he was essentially made for, -and because of-. He's probably the only version who has ever or will ever want the potential of that adventure." I murmured more softly this time, because I knew that he had suffered the most in this incarnation.

Then I smiled, tears threatening to spill over. "And finally Eleven. Eleven who was born out of Ten's despair and his 'I don't want to go'; whose levels of self-hatred are so high that he locked himself in a mental battle with himself just to essentially kill himself inside; who opens doors to everyone's fears and helps them tackle it, yet when it comes to his he just smiles sadly and says 'Who else?' then turns to beating himself up so more inside.  
He doesn't let anyone close anymore - even Amy - and hides behind his childish exterior and 'bowties are cool' distractions. He knows the only one he will have left is the TARDIS, Eleven is definitely a madman with the only companion he has left - his blue box."

I closed my eyes and forced myself to swallow the huge lump that was forming inside my throat, limiting my ability to speak properly. Once I let out a shaky breath and composed myself, I spared a glance at him.

_And I mentally and emotionally killed myself._

His face was so pained, tortured, confused, angered, shocked; any other emotion that related to these all mixed into one; it hurt me greatly to see him this way. I looked deeper into his green eyes and saw something I never thought I'd see so openly. He was crying, weeping many tears of over 900 years of seeing both the hurtful, loveable and destructible scenes of what the universe had to offer.

He looked so child-like, so weak and breakable; he looked like he couldn't be alone anymore.

_He reminded me of a child who was afraid of the dark._

That was when I broke down and cried, reaching over and grabbing his head with my outstretched hands and pulling him closer to rest his head in the crook of my smooth pale neck, letting his warm _alien_ tears spill out containing so many _human _emotions.

I hugged him closer, feeling his body tremble as his emotions got the better of him; my own emotions going into overload, leading me to sob even more albeit silently.

"I'm sorry- I'm so, so sorry." I repeated shakily, hushing him over and over again; rocking him backwards and forwards despite us lying down on my bed.

"I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted… You don't have to be alone Doctor. I'm here for you. You bottled your feelings up for so long, you were born from the flames of Ten's hatred towards himself and you shouldn't have been. Rose is happy with what you've done for her, and she's grateful for that; so is every other one of your companions you've taken with you in your magical box. You may think you have a 'Time Lord Curse' so to speak, but you will never lose me, I promise you. I'm someone unique; I had a feeling about that from the very start; now it's time to prove myself, to you and everyone else in this universe." I declared.

He was still crying but it was greatly reduced, so I carried on. Running my hands soothingly through his floppy brown hair and hugging him tighter, resting his head against my neck into a more comfortable position. "I'm the person you need to open up too, because I already know what you feel and how much you hate yourself… But you are the most remarkable man in the entire universe, and no one ever thinks differently. Do you want to know what my ultimate goal is? My goal is to make you happy again, like the end of your Ninth incarnation and the beginning of your Tenth, before you lost Rose. Because seeing you like this just kills me, I hate it when you're this version of Eleven. I love you when you're a happy, childish boy that tweaks his bowtie and preforms the most immature but hilarious acts in serious situations and just smiles at the world whenever something would go wrong." I concluded, smiling up at the TARDIS walls.

I knew the TARDIS was thanking me dearly for this, I could feel her gratitude coming off in humming waves inside my head where we shared the telepathic link.

_Thank you so much Jayden, for too long I've been longing for someone to have this sort of conversation with him._

I smiled even warmer. _You're most welcome old girl; it's the least I could do for what you've done for me._

I could tell the Doctor had heard my great speech, as he sniffed slightly and shifted his position to make himself more comfortable; his crying had stopped completely, Thank the Gallifreyan Gods, if they had any.

He still didn't lift his head to look at me for the remainder of the night, but I was fine with it, I just stayed there and held him, because he needed me right now while he battled with himself probably inside his head yet again.

We stayed like that for a while with no change, until I felt the TARDIS relax after all the tension earlier, the lights in the room seemed to dim and all the light that illuminated the room came from the eerie mirage on the ceiling. I stared confusedly at the room walls wondering what had caused the TARDIS to act like that; then I looked down at the Doctor with his face still buried between my neck and shoulder.

_He was fast asleep._

I mentally had to chain my inner fangirl to a wall to stop myself from crying out 'AWWWWW' at the current situation. I carefully looked down at him and admired his complexion, his breath was very even and tickled my skin with his alien feel; though his cheeks were slightly stained with a few recent tears he wore a slight smile on his face; his expression was completely pure and placid, never had I seen him so open and true before, it was such an amazing and breath taking sight to see.

He looked so vulnerable yet so peaceful at the same time.

I smiled and caressed his cheek softly, letting him rest till morning, whatever time that was, as all sense of time seemed to be lost in this miraculous machine that was bigger on the inside.  
I carefully turned my head over to the left, moving my arm to land against my small beside desk/table and grab hold of my iPod- something else that the TARDIS managed to obtain- and bring it over with the headphones included.

I plugged the headphones in and placed them softly in my ears, placing the device on shuffle so it could select one of my many favourite songs at random. As the song began to play I relaxed my stiff body so that both I and the Doctor could relax in contentment; after the emotional and physical rollercoaster we'd experienced today we both deserved it.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face with the Doctor deeper in his own unconsciousness beside me.

The last thing I felt was the Doctor's heartbeats near my own chest; the last thing I heard and remembered were the lyrics of a familiar favourite fill my ears as we slept under my miraged universe on my ceiling.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now they're memories on the wall  
I hear the sounds of the places where I was born_

_Up on a hill across a blue lake,That's where I had my first heart break_  
_I remembered how it all changed_  
_My father said,"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."Yeah!_

* * *

**Okay and that is the end of this emotional rollercoaster I call a chapter, I'm so sorry if I caused any major Whovain Feels, I admit I began crying at some of this, but I'm too emotionally attached to Fictional Characters like this to even consider my sanity.**

**Plus a special prize for anyone who can guess correctly what the words were related to and what they meant at the start of the chapter (Including what language it was in) The first person to get it right will have the opportunity to get a sneak peak at the special surprise chapters ahead AND get to decide on three choices of what the name of something unknown to everyone else will be called (This will all be done over DM, so be alert.) :) So good luck!**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review, as reviews make me happy, very happy in fact and I always love your guys opinions on the way I write it's an interesting subject :D**

**The next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW**  
**Mad x**


	10. The Land Of The Burning Fields

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Chapter 10! :D I also would like to say congratulations to purplepenguin13 for getting the right answer to the question. The text actually meant 'Your mind is made of fire, made of light, fire, fire...' In Estonian, well done! :D**

**And so they got to choose the name of a very special character coming up soon in the next couple of chapters onwards. And the name they chose was 'Fööniks.' That name will be every important, so keep an eye out! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, it's so exciting to receive the emails, so keep it up! :D**

**I've also changed the name of the story to 'The Star That Shines The Brightest' as I thought it suited the story more than the original, sorry for any confusion :D x**

**JayceeJade- Thank you so much for your feedback! I hope I live up to my expectations in this chapter :)**

**xxOMGgalxx – Why thank you so much for your review! And yes, don't worry River will join them with the weeping angels fairly soon, and yes she probably would hug her and do stuff to try the Doctor's sanity! I'll keep this in mind ready, thank you very much :)**

**DoubleHeartedHuman – Love the pen name by the way! And THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! *Cyber hugs back* It's wonderful people like you that keep my updating like this, you're fantasic! *kisses***

**DoctorMerlinfan – HEY YOU'RE BACK AGAIN! :D Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter as well :]**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – Thank you so much for your consistent reviews darling, you keep me going with my writing as well! And yes, that last chapter was exactly like a tumblr post that makes you weep T-T Burt think of this chapter as a happy tumblr post instead! :D x**

**Anywho, let's begin shall we?  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – The Land Of The Burning Fields**_

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky…_

I slowly came back around, slipping into reality with the lyrics of that song filling my ears with its sweet and calming melody; the sound of _Rihanna _when you wake up is a beautiful thing to behold.

I sighed in contentment and breathed in a beautiful scent, a scent that felt alien; a smell that smelt of Cinnamon and, ginger?  
I blearily opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the blurry, blue walls of my room; which then switched to the mirage on my ceiling as I inclined my head up towards it.

I knit my brows together in confusion as I felt something strange around my left shoulder area, which felt strange considering I was leaning on my right one; I couldn't quite place my finger on what felt so soothing-

_Oh._

Suddenly flashes of images; then the whole scenario of what happened last night came to me in an instant and I slowly became sober, feeling guilty of causing him that much pain that he actually burst into tears before my very eyes.

_I had reduced the Oncoming Storm into a mild piece of wind with my words alone._

And I hated myself for it.

When I finally plucked up the courage I looked down at him, still with his head buried in the crook of my neck; half propped up against my stiff left shoulder; looking content and happy with the universe.

He looked so adorable.

He was still out of it, probably in his own little world dreaming of things unbeknownst to me. He still had that sort of smile playing on his lips and his hair was slightly ruffled, but still cute none the less.  
I smiled as I heard and felt both of his hearts beating in a relaxed rhythm through his chest; I tentatively ran my fingers through his hair and soothed it down again, which was my pathetic way of saying I'm most dearly sorry through actions.

He muttered something unintelligible in reaction to this and snuggled closer, which made me instantly feel warm, a monster of a blush stalking along my cheeks. I decided to stop it in case I woke him, which I didn't want to do. I wanted him to sleep on with no regrets, because it was so much nicer to see him at ease like he is when he was fast asleep.

So I resorted to humming the tunes I was listening to on my iPod, whilst rubbing soothing and lulling patterns on the Doctor's back in effort to drag him further into unconsciousness, as I took a wild guess he hadn't slept that much since he'd regenerated.

I couldn't help it, but as soon as the next song on my iPod kicked into life I was drawn into a trance and sung along.

I smiled down at the Doctor, continuing to rub circles into his back as I sung; my voice barely audible. "_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just praying to a god that I don't believe in…"_

I paused for a minute, looking back up at the space mirage ceiling and becoming lost in a trance, a smile upon my face as I sung the rest of the lyrics.  
"_Cause I got time while she got freedom, 'cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even,_"

"_Her best days will be some of my worst, she finally met a man that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even,"_

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah.  
I'm falling to pieces."_

The Doctor began to stir, taking a deep breath before shifting slightly, I held my breath as he readjusted to his surroundings; bracing myself for what he might say when he saw this predicament we were in.  
He blinked blearily and opened his eyes, rolling over away from my shoulder and stared up at the ceiling, I flexed my stiff shoulder with a comfortable sigh, rolling it around in circles to crack my achy bones.

As soon as he heard my noise he turned to face me with a small smile tugging at his lips, yet I still waited with bated breath.

Suddenly I felt much lighter as his green eyes sparkled, a much lighter tone than they had been, never had they been so light with joy. He spread his arms open wide in an invitation for me to succumb there.

"Come here you." He murmured.

I fell to grace almost instantly, rolling from my position on the edge of the left side on the bed and into his secure arms on the right side; my face pressed in between his two hearts as his arms constricted almost protectively around me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I practically joked into his shirt.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair; he seemed in such bright spirits.

_Was that all down to me?_

The next thing I heard was his sweet whisper, tickling my ear like the cool spring breeze whipping through the branches of a cherry blossom tree. "You're a great singer." He complimented.

I felt myself blush at this yet again; thank god he couldn't see me. "Thanks."

The tickling in my ear continued along with his beautiful whisper. "I must say though, thank you so much for last night Jayden."

I was rendered slightly puzzled at that moment, I turned my head to look up at him; he had his chin resting within my hair casually. "What did I do?"

He shook his head teasingly in disbelief and kissed my forehead tentatively. "I think you know what you did." He teased lightly.

And then he pulled me upwards so that he was leaning against the headboard of my bed, me sitting comfortably in his lap; his tone becoming slightly more serious, but it still contained the same musical tones of happiness in his voice. "Never, and I mean _Never _in all my 900 years of travelling the universe have I opened myself up to anyone like I did to you last night; to think I did a miracle at the hands of a fourteen year old girl!" He marvelled in utter awe.

I felt slightly light headed and giddy; to a point where I was even considering whether this whole experience was a dream and that any minute now I'd wake up back in my shitty life in Crewe.

At noticing my speechlessness, the Doctor chuckled curtly and continued with his sensitive ramble of sorts. "And if you want me to be completely honest, I really needed to expose myself like that, especially to you. All the theories you told me, about my personalities in each of my regenerations were all true; I couldn't have placed it better myself even! But the thing that shocked me the most-" He looked down and saw my slightly panic stricken expression. "In a good way!" He added in reassurance.

I settled down at this; so he continued again. "The thing the shocked me the most was the way you handled things when I was an emotional wreck, the way you soothed me, and the things you said; especially about your dreams to make me happy again."

He trailed off and stared at me intensely through his cute long lashes when he said this, and I felt the blush creep its way across my face again, blasted emotions. In the end I had to look down and bury my face in his chest again, causing him to laugh heartily.

"However, I'm not sure what you did after that… I think I dozed off, not like me." He resumed to rambling again, just like his old self I noted.

I giggled and looked up again after composing myself and my renegade feelings, flicking him on the nose and poking his cheek in various places, causing him to stick out his tongue childishly.  
"You my dear Time Lord fell asleep because you were crying too much."

_Poke. _"It seems-"  
_Poke. _"Like you Time Lords-"  
_Poke. "_Are more similar to humans than you thought," I grinned, with one last poke to his cheek.

He seemed greatly amused; he pursed his lips in debate with this 'theory'. "What makes you think that?" He lightly teased back.

I winked, my eyes glimmering with humour when I finally replied to him. "Humans tend to fall asleep after an emotional breakdown, or when they've been crying, and _that _is exactly what you did."

His eyes widened in mock surprise, his mouth forming a small 'o'. "And you didn't think of waking me?"

If possible my eyes glimmered even more, as Amy said back on Starship Uk, they shone like stars. "Well I could hardly wake you up when you were so out of it like you were last night, I don't know what you were dreaming of," I mused lightly, leaning my chin upon his shoulder.

"Plus, you looked too cute, I couldn't resist." I finished flippantly, scanning his face patiently to see his reaction.

_It was a picture._

His ears turned bright pink, and he turned into a rambling mess, which made me burst into an uproar of giggles. It made me crack up even more the way his mouth opened and closed while he was struggling to answer back.

Finally his voice sparked to life. "I- Er, yes… Well- Enough of that, how about I sort out that special trip of ours eh? I'll go and wake Amy up and sort everything out while you get ready."

And with that he removed me from his shoulder and was out of the door bounding away like a little boy before I could even blink twice.

I stared at the now closed door of my room completely spellbound, my eyes slightly wide. "Un-bloody-believable." I deadpanned.

I sighed and got out of bed, looking up at the TARDIS walls for advice; I didn't feel weird in the slightest.  
"I'm guessing this Iron Man shirt will wash right? 'Cause it's completely stained with Time Lord tears." I stated.

I felt her hum in amusement, gold light pouring into the room because of the way she felt; she was as happy as he was.

Just when I thought she was about to reply telepathically, the wardrobe doors swung open causing me to jump in surprise; another Iron Man t-shirt- which in my opinion was much better than the one I was currently wearing- was flung into my face neatly.

I chuckled and pulled it off my face, examining it tastefully before smiling in approval. "You're a great time machine you." I cooed.

I felt her hum again; it kind of reminded me of a small puppy wagging its tail.

_Why thank you, I've always loved all human outfits._

I smiled and tugged off my old shirt, throwing it into the corner and replacing it with my fresh new one; knowing full well the TARDIS would take care of things.

I hummed a little tune and danced a little around my spacious room, before skipping off into the en suite to get myself prepped for the big day the Doctor was planning.

* * *

A while later I emerged into the console room; only to be bombarded with streamers and confetti; then I was practically glomped by Amy as she tackled me to the floor in a playful hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAYDEN!" She beamed.

I squealed in excitement and pickled myself up off the floor along with Amy, but once my balance was regained I was squished against the Doctor's chest.

"Happy birthday!" He cheered, ruffling my hair and kissing my forehead affectionately.

I chuckled and swatted his hand playfully, "Oi! I've just sorted my hair out thank you very much!"

He grinned, rushing off towards the console and twirling around like a madman, but of course that was because he was.

_A madman in his blue box._

He ran around it swiftly in circles like a child on Christmas morning, his fingers gliding and tracing along the patterns the control panel had engraved on them; letting the pads of his alien fingertips dance along each button, switch and dial; it was so fascinating to watch him at work.

He clapped his hands together loudly and then went for another round, twirling all the way as he bustled busily along, humming a sweet little tune.

_The same song I had sung to him earlier._

I felt my lips tug into a small; graceful smile; I spared a glance over at Amy who was still standing beside me and noticed that she was watching the Doctor with the same amount of awe as I had been.

She noticed me staring at her after a minute and snapped out of it, turning to nudge me tenderly in the ribs before speaking in her strong and fiery Scottish accent that I loved so much.

"So, the big One Four today, eh?" She winked, nudging me once more. "I remember my fourteenth birthday like it was yesterday, I had a blast considering I was stuck in boring old Leadworth," She commented with a wry grin.

My eyes glittered with a burning curiosity; it seemed as though she had quite a good amount of fun to make it stand out well enough for her, as I could imagine how boring life must have been for her while she was waiting for the Doctor all those years.

_The Girl Who waited._

I looked at her happily. "Oh really? What exactly happened, do tell," I winked, hoping to stir up her confidence enough.

She just laughed a hearty; Scottish bred laugh. "I was just getting to that point! Well I won't go into too much detail, but let me just say it involved a lot of cake flying everywhere." She hinted with a sly wink.

I nodded, understanding entirely; dropping my voice to a softer tone. "Ah, food fight." I paused for a minute having seemed to have forgotten what I was about to say, but then I remembered much to my pleasure.

I turned towards the Doctor, "Hey Doctor!" I called; his head shot up to face me with a sort of flustered expression brushing his complexion, probably from all the twizzling and running around he was doing I'll bet.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Can we run a scan in the med bay now?" I asked him boldly.

His face changed into a more serious nature. "If you wish, we might as well get it out of the way, hm?"

Amy looked slightly perplexed. "Scan, med bay?"

I just simply took hold of her hand and towed her away to follow behind the Doctor, who had already darted off in haste of the TARDIS med bay.

I turned to her with a placid smile upon my plush lips, as I brushed a strand of my black hair out of my face. "You remember me being from a parallel world, right?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." She admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, I got absorbed by a star, how bizarre is that?!" I gasped.

"Well we are travelling with the Doctor, stranger things could happen." She muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

I grinned wider. "Amen to that, and _that _Amy Pond, is why I find you so awesome!" I complimented, giving her an over friendly hug.

To be honest, I thought of her as a sister already. She was just so loveable.

As if by magic she spoke the contents of my thoughts. "Hey no problem! Don't forget you're awesome as well, I already think of you as my little sister anyway." She confessed, a small blush enlightening her slightly freckled cheeks.

I felt myself flush as warmth spread through my body; I felt my eyes tear up. "Really?"

"Of course!"

I picked her up in a bone-crushing bear hug, which made her squeak in surprise and delight. "I love you, big sister!" I joked, holding my clenched fist out hinting for a fist pump as I set her back down again.

She met my fist with hers in acknowledgement. "Little sister," She murmured, batting one eye at me cheekily.

Then she became serious, back into business. "Now what's with the scanning?"

I rolled my eyes at her eagerness. "Well, me and the Doctor had a conversation last night and he scanned me with his screwdriver and it turns out I have a huge, oversized chemical reaction inside my body in the form of Sodium Hydroxide and Hydrochloric acid." I revealed with a small shrug.

Her eyes widened slightly. "No bloody way."

I nodded almost sarcastically in agreement. "Yes bloody way."

"So that explains why people say your mind is on fire then right? As that chemical reaction gives off masses of heat," She concluded.

I could only smile at her intelligence. "I guess so, but so many other things are still unanswered."

She nodded. "Ah, like what your species is, I remember back on Starship UK that the computer said you weren't human." She reminisced.

Soon enough we were outside the enterance to the med bay, where the Doctor was waiting for us inside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well come on!" He cried in exasperation. "I swear I hate it when time runs normally in a straight line and in the right order! It's so much better as a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." He rambled.

I exhaled a small breath and rolled my eyes at his antics and entered the med bay with Amy right behind me.

The Doctor simply tapped a spot indicating for me to sit there on top of the examination table. "Perch yourself up here Jay,"

I did as I was told and waited for further instructions, whilst Amy just waited beside me next to the Doctor patiently.

The Doctor just simply told me my next instruction without turning around as he was too busy with computer like systems that looked like futuristic scanners. "Right just sit still there for a second, this will all be over in a few minutes."

_Those few minutes passed._

The Doctor paused for a moment as the scanner's blipped slightly, his brow furrowed and Amy moved over to peer over his shoulder.

"That's odd." He muttered grimly.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy and I asked at the same time.

"It says here that your species is unknown." He replied, still lost in thought.

"What, why?" I asked him quickly.

"I have no idea…" He began, "I'll have to investigate further into this."

He thin whipped around to face us and beamed, making both Amy and I stare at him weirdly. "But right now we have a special occasion to celebrate!" He cheered.

Amy whooped and fist pumped the air, and I just cheered and jumped off the table, all three of us interlocking hands and running down the winding corridors of the TARDIS ready to begin our adventure.

_Happy Birthday Jayden. _The TARDIS mused

I brushed one of the many walls as we ran past, all of us giggling like wild children, but that was because we all were at heart.

_Each of us a small version of Peter Pan._

As soon as we entered the console room once more we all dashed towards the controls, the Doctor twirled one last dial and then hovered his fingers effectively for dramatic effect.

He looked up at both of us through his lashes, a smug smile overcoming his features. "Are you ready?"

Both me and Amy nodded vigorously, and clung onto the support rails and each other, as we knew this would be a bumpy ride. "Always." We replied in unision.

The Doctor's smirk grew wider. "Well then, off we go…"

And then he pulled the lever, and we were off hurtling through the time vortex in all of space and time, the universe at our fingertips.

* * *

Finally the bumpy journey came to an end; with once final jerk we were sent flying onto the floor, the Doctor included, but all he did was laugh and jump back up.

We all laughed giddily as we stumbled towards the door; the Time Lord beat us in our race and blocked the door from view until he got his speech over with.

_To be honest, I thought we were all acting either like drunks, or just very hyper and in the party mood._

"First of all you know the rules, right?" He began.

Amy and I rolled our eyes in reluctance. "Yes." We sighed; we both hated rules.

The Doctor grinned. "Scrap them! We're reached our destination, and it's time to party!" He enlivened with a ginormous flourish of his arms.

"YAY!" I cheered

"Let's go already Raggedy Man!" Amy called, pushing him into the door so we all tumbled outside and landed in a messy dog pile on top of each other, the Doctor on the bottom, me in the middle and Amy being the cherry on top.

We all laughed and rolled out underneath each other, and as cheesy as it sounds, I felt like we were a family already, and I'd never been so happy in all my life, and to be honest I don't think the Doctor had either.

_And I think I was the cause of that._

I beamed up at the bright red sun and instantly gasped in amazement; we all stood up equally as spellbound as the person beside us.

The Doctor awed at the marvellous view, his arms spread eagle in honour of what he thought was the one of most marvellous places in the universe. "Welcome, to _Algaja_. The Land of the _'Burning Fields'_."

* * *

**A cliffy, sort of… well, call it a happy cliffy! :D Anyway, the next chapter will be up fairly soon don't worry, and let me tell you this is where all the action will begin, so stay tuned!  
Also, please drop a review of what you thought, as this is AU right now, not scripted so I would like to know what you think so far plot wise :D  
Many thanks, Mad x**


	11. The Ones Who Play With Fire

**Welcome back everyone :D I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting, I'm nearing 50 already and we've barely started the adventures! XD So I love you all and can't thank you enough for your support.**

**Now I think I should just clear this up for a few confused people :) People have been wondering why this is a romance story and who is this 'OC' that the Doctor will be falling in love with.**

**Here are all your answers, first, this IS a romance, and will kick off as of the end of this small AU adventure, so within the next chapter or so. And Two, the OC is Jayden of course! But I have a few tricks and twists up my sleeve, and when I reveal them at the end of this small adventure we'll be into Eleven/Jayden shipping, so trust me and be patient on this, Love isn't that far away! :D**

_**Chapter 11- The Ones Who Play With Fire**_

* * *

_"Welcome to Algaja, the Land of the Burning Fields…"_

I stared in amazement at the scenery before me: the sky was a majestic purple and red blended together in professional artistic styling, the grass and many hills overlooking a massive stretch of beautiful fields were a bright ruby red- the refreshing alien breeze whipping through each strip of grass in an everlasting dance- and it looked as if fire had liquidized and had been poured all over the land.

_It was stunning… But some nagging feeling in the back of my mind made me think that this place was very vaguely familiar?_

The flamed voice of Amy Pond brought me back into this century. "This place is amazing Doctor!" She gasped in awe.

The Doctor merely chuckled. "Yes it is, I've always loved visiting this planet with my past companions; it's located in the '_Täht Sector 2' _situated in the Far East." He informed wisely.

Amy and I looked at him for a moment. "You had other companions apart from us?" Amy asked him curiously.

The Doctor stared back at us, his complexion saddening for a nanosecond before hardening. "I did have, but they're gone now."

"What happened to them?" Amy pressed further; her voice lowering.

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "They left." He replied curtly, before turning away and staring over the vast hills.

Amy and I both knew the secret meaning behind his very sharp reply, so for both our benefit and his we dropped the matter and turned our attentions to far greater things, like the planet we were now on for example.

I noticed the slight tension between the Doctor and Amy now, it was only tiny, but it was enough; so I decided to step in and distract them both from their thoughts. "Hey! How about we go and explore now?" I hinted.

The Doctor brightened his spirits almost instantly; so did Amy. The Doctor grabbed both of our hands and dragged us down one of the hills swiftly; it seemed he was very eager to get the party started. "Right you are then! Off we go!"

Amy and I cheered as he continued to drag us behind him down the steep banks; once that was over we slowed down slightly to a calm walk as we came back onto flat ground, we still kept our hands interlocked, swinging them backwards and forwards like the children we were, Amy was in the middle, I was on the right; the Doctor was on the left.

Soon enough the flat road ended and there was a sudden steep drop, I almost stumbled down it when I finally realised it was there; standing perilously close to the edge. "Oh crap!"

"Careful Jayden." The Doctor chided casually.

Amy however looked slightly perplexed at the whole idea. "Why is there a sudden drop here Doctor? Where exactly are you taking us?"

The Doctor beamed and simply winked mysteriously. "You'll see. Look down." He curtly hinted with the nod of his head.

Amy looked unsure. I however was slightly more prepared to take the risk.

"Trust me," He added when he saw our anxiety.

Amy gulped; so I squeezed her hand tighter and together we both looked over the edge sensibly; what we saw completely took us off guard.

At the bottom of the very steep drop was the biggest and most beautiful field of them all; it was still the same bright ruby red as all the others, but it even contained flowers that had petals that burned _actual _fire!

The field itself wasn't as empty as the other ones either, it contained a few , large; pink blossom trees and what looked to me like alien foxes scurrying through patches of tall grass- it seemed like they were playing tag with each other-. When I looked up into the purple/red sky I even noticed that this planet had _three _suns, three? Jesus no wonder it's hot here.

And if you looked closer, I noticed that right; smack bang in the middle of all this wonder was a long, brown picnic table, covered with all different party foods from Earth. I smiled so hard I was shocked it didn't split my face; Amy's expression was similar to mine, full of wonder and happiness. "This is amazing…" She breathed.

The Doctor shook us from our fantasies. "I told you it was an amazing planet; shall we take a closer look then?" He urged, his boyish grin re-appearing upon his face.

I bounced eagerly on the balls of my toes for a few seconds, but then I thought about it for a minute. "Wait, how are we going to get down? It's a very steep drop down there." I muttered stating the obvious.

The Doctor shook his head in bewilderment. "Simple, we slide down."

Amy's eyes widened in disbelief. "You wha'?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and did some weird hand gestures. "I said, we simply slide down the hill! How much more simple can it get?"

I smacked him upside the head, making him pout childishly. "Oi! Stop hitting me!" He yelped.

I huffed. "Stop being so smug! Just because you have a stupid Time Lord brain,"

He squinted at me in confusion whilst running a hand through his floppy hair. "Stupid Time Lord brain?"

Amy interrupted us from going any further. "OI! Raggedy Man, JayJay, cut it out and let's get going!"

I rolled my eyes at her choice of nickname for me. "Amy's right," I then turned to face the Doctor, who was still rubbing the back of his head idly. "So, you're telling me we just simply slide down this cliff?"

He nodded and Amy laughed.

"You're such a madman!" She exclaimed in her giggle fit.

The Doctor just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "What have I already told you? I'm definitely a madman with a box,"

He then tweaked his bowtie to his standards and rolled his shoulders around in preparation. "So, let's do this shall we?" He hinted; with a faint trace of his maniac smile still evident upon his facial features.

Amy and I nodded; so we all sat down in unison with our feet dangling off the edge of the so called cliff, only two of the three faces containing slight cowardly traits. The Doctor steadied himself whilst Amy and I caught our breaths and took a few deep ones, readying ourselves for the drop.

"Did I ever tell you how nervous I get when it comes to big drops?" I almost whimpered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Jay, toughen up!"

I growled at him playfully, my upper lip curling over my teeth. "Watch it mister, or I'll burn your bowtie collection."

He smirked, stepping up to the challenge. "You don't even know where it is!" He countered.

I arched one of my slender brows. "Want'a bet?" I paused and re-added for dramatic effect. "Do you really want to take that chance?" I asked him, smirking almost evilly.

His eyes automatically widened and without warning he pushed himself off, resulting in him sliding at top speed on his bottom down the cliff face towards the bright ruby grass below. "GERONIMOO!"

Amy and I giggled. "Doctor!" We both cried.

Silence.

"You okay Raggedy Man?" Amy called after a while.

We heard him shout back up to us, his voice echoing throughout the land. "I'm fine! Now come down!"

I looked at Amy as I shuffled a little further albeit restlessly towards the edge, looking down at the deadly drop below.

It reminded me of one of those posts. '_When you see it, you'll shit brix.'_

Amy spoke shakily, dragging me out of my daydream yet again. "Shall we do this together?"

I nodded a little too eagerly for my liking; I entwined my fingers with hers and gripped on tight, giving them a small squeeze of encouragement, enough to strive the bold redhead forward.

It worked; she nodded her head in a silent count to three and pushed herself off at around the same time as I did, both of us let out strangled screams of both terror and enthusiasm as we slid down the great cliff slide.

"THIS IS SO THRILLING!" I Squealed as I plummeted down towards the red earth; Amy was right beside me yelping in glee.

"IT REMINDS ME OF A THEME PARK RIDE!" She called back, before erupting into fits of giggles.

I don't know how it happened, but something in me brought out my adventurous side out to play; it ended up with me twisting around on my arse so that I was facing backwards, then lay down as I continued sliding along; it made me feel like I was a penguin sliding down an Icecap.

Soon it was all over as both Amy and I hit the floor with a small '_thump' _–Amy landing neatly on her backside, while I ended up looking up into the purple sky on my back, which was not doubt covered in dirt.-

However that gorgeous view of the night sky was suddenly clouded by the Doctor's and Amy's shadow looming over me; childish grins plastered on both on the their faces like a child who had just been given candy.

The Doctor winked and leant forward offering me his hand- which I accepted almost immediately- and he heaved me upright again. I nodded in gratitude whilst brushing myself down and sweeping away any remainders of dirt and dust.

I linked arms with the Doctor and Amy as he led us away towards the picnic table set a few yards away. As we continued strolling casually along I saw the chance to take a look at our surroundings; what I saw had me spellbound. The cool breeze In the air was perfect in temperature, it was not too warm and not too cold; just enough to prickle at your skin in a calming and relaxing way; the grass was almost blinding due to its bright colours and textures, and halfway across the field I noticed the same foxes from earlier. They were still playing tag with each other playfully- biting each other's tails in a way of tagging in placement of our touching- and I even noticed that when one of the clamped down a little too hard with its teeth the other yelped and spat out fire!

I jerked back in surprise at the same time the fire breathing fox's companion flinched and ran away with a startled cry. Scampering off into the deeper grass and getting lost, leaving the other to snort and follow after it.  
I stared after them longingly, I'd always been fascinated by foxes, but these were something else. It was difficult to explain. But I was slightly sad now that they were nowhere to be seen anymore.

The Doctor must have notice both mine-and to my surprise Amy's- speechlessness at the creatures and decided to enlighten us on some more facts. "Ah, wonderful creatures they are, they're called '_Ustav' _meaning Loyal, which greatly suits their species personality well."

"They're beautiful creatures Doctor." I awed, glancing away from the tall patches of grass and looking into his green eyes.

He smiled using both his eyes and his mouth, "I know they are, and they're surprisingly very friendly! Just watch out for the fire though," He warned both me and Amy. "If you want we'll visit them later on, but _now _we have a party to kick start,"

Amy's mood instantly brightened and livened up again at the mention of the word 'party'; she turned and saw that the picnic table we were heading to wasn't that much further away, which led to her decision to grab both of our hands tightly and tug us both along in a much quicker pace. "If we have a party to kick-start we'd better hurry up then!"

I tittered softly beside the Doctor as our ginger friend continued to pull us casually along the winding pathway through the ruby red field; soon enough we reached our destination alongside the picnic table accompanied with the food, my mouth drooled.

"Well what do you think?" The Doctor asked as both fondly, rocking on the balls of his toes casually waiting for our responses smugly. "I prepared it myself,"

I knit my brows together in confusion. "Wait what? How did you manage that, I never felt the TARDIS travel anywhere."

He winked and tapped the side of his nose. "Ah, a Doctor never tells his secrets,"

I rolled my eyes. "Right,"

He too rolled his eyes only slightly at my sarcasm, instead turning towards Amy and asking her opinion. "So Pond, what do you think?"

Amy faced him completely awestruck; she grabbed hold of the Doctor's hands and started bouncing up and down like a little girl. "Oh my gosh, Doctor this is amazing! I'm surprised there's no alien food on the table,"

"Oh don't worry Amy there is." I interrupted, causing the Doctor to frown.

"Where?" Amy asked scanning the table top's contents furiously; she seemed to be lost for a slight moment until I saw her eyes practically brighten when she found the hint. "Ah, fish fingers and custard!"

I nodded, "Yup," I replied popping the 'p'. "Fish fingers and bloody custard," I grinned, folding my arms across my chest.

The Doctor's eyes however sparkled like the cat that just got the cream when he spotted the ginormous bowl of custard sitting in the middle of the table, accompanied with an equally as large silver tray of many prepared fish fingers to dunk in. He mad-dashed over towards the table and pounced on his prize, scooping them both up inside his arms and cradling them like they were his children, scurrying away to sit underneath one of the huge, but beautiful blossom trees perched right next to the table.

Amy and I burst out with laughter at his antics; he really was our mad man with a blue box. I looked towards Amy Pond beside me and asked a silent '_Shall we?' _  
She nodded in her silent agreement of '_Hell yeah!'_

And we were off, running off towards the table and scooping up any food we could find, Amy went straight to the sandwiches and sausage rolls, grabbing handfuls and moving towards the next lot which where the slices of pizza.  
I however went straight towards the pizza, and then scurried around towards the pasties and hot dogs. When I was satisfied with the amount I'd collected I headed my way back towards the Doctor who was still sitting contently underneath the blossom tree tucking into his meal. But before I left I made sure to grab the whole tray of fish fingers for him.

As Amy and I sat down beside him with our armfuls of food I set down the tray in between the Doctor and myself, which earned a big look of approval from the said Time Lord, who still had his arms occupied with a load of fish fingers and his big bowl of yellow custard.

I sighed contently as I rested my head against the large tree trunk; Amy and the Doctor doing the same as we all looked up into the dark night sky filled with many comets, stars and meteors- just like the mirage on my ceiling- while munching on our goodies.

After a while the Doctor spoke, breaking the chain of peaceful silence. "So Jayden Coleman, are you enjoying yourself thus far?" He smirked, dunking in another fish finger.

I nodded, nibbling on my BBQ chicken slice of pizza fondly. "I've never had so much fun in all my life," I admitted honestly. "Nothing's better than hanging around with a childish Time Lord, a ginger; not to mention Scottish best friend and a time machine in the form of a blue telephone box." I mused, taking another bite.

The Doctor and Amy laughed- the Doctor's ears turning pink, and Amy's cheeks flushing with slight emotion- and I leaned over to dip one of my stolen fish fingers into the Doctor's bowl of custard hesitantly, licking some of it off before placing it in my mouth, savouring its abnormal taste.

We continued talking about random things all night, The Doctor about adventures in his past that even I didn't know about – I figured they took place in between each episode of Doctor Who-, Amy talked about her past and childhood, growing up in her boring town called Leadworth, and I just chatted about my life at home, explaining to Amy in more detail how I became absorbed into a star, about how this was really a television show; shenanigans I had fallen into with my friends and any other fond memories I had of home, mother or no mother.

Over time I noticed that the three of us had shuffled closer together- I was leaning comfortably against the Doctor's left half of his chest, listening to his left heart while Amy was resting her head against his right side; the Doctor had his arms wrapped around both of us protectively. Our food was long gone and we were all stuffed, and so we had resided to gazing at the sky lazily. We would have continued like that for a lot longer as well, until something caught my eye and interrupted our cute moment.

_It was one of the foxes from earlier._

The Ustav was cantering towards us at high speed, and my first guess was that it was obviously _afraid _of something. It burst through the grassy opening and ran straight underneath the picnic table, smacking into the table leg and quivering in fright; its companion from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

The Doctor got up swiftly followed by Amy and I; they were about to go over to it but I sudden thought flared across my mind; taking over my actions completely. "Wait!"

The Doctor and Amy turned around in unison to face me with slight worry clouding the facial features. "What is it Jayden?" The Doctor asked.

"What's wrong?" Amy added.

I smiled just to settle their worry about me, "Nothing's wrong… But, can I just- you know, have a 'word' with the little fella' alone for a minute?" I asked timidly.

The Doctor looked over me for a minute, his old, green eyes boring into every ounce of mine in his form of Time Lord studying. I held my breath waiting for his answer, and secretly hoping that it would be yes.

_And thank god it was._

The corners of his lips twitched into a soft smile and he nodded, taking Amy's hand and taking a step back allowing me to pass before sitting back down against the tree trunk to have a pleasant conversation with Amy again.

"Thank you." I whispered to them in appreciation, to which they nodded in repayment to show they understood.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, looking over towards the table where the poor little creature was still sheltering under I hopes of protection. I smiled sadly and took a few silent and steady steps towards it.  
I knew from studying earth animals a lot in my free time back home in the field back where the big oak tree situated – the same one that I was stolen from the night I was absorbed by a stupid shooting star- so I knew fairly well how to behave and act around them.

_Let's just hope it was the same with Alien species…_

I edged ever closer towards the table, mere millimetres away from where the little fox was hiding away. I held my breath and ever so slowly lowered myself down to a squat; then a crouch, until I was then resting on my knees. I learnt that if you were to approach a timid and scared animal it was best to act very slowly so not to frighten them further, and to stretch out your hand palm first to one: let them sniff you, and two: let them know you mean no harm at all.

I ducked my head underneath the table and my heart practically melted when I saw the state the creature was in. It was the exact same one from earlier- the one that scampered away in fright because his partner accidentally spat fire at him- he was trembling from head to toe with a few wounds embedded in his fur.

_And what scared me the most was that they were fresh, so it was running away from a recent threat.  
And that recent threat could be heading right this way,_

Right here.  
Any minute.

I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump forming in my throat, whatever it was I knew at heart the Doctor would always triumph.  
Instead I chose to turn my full attention towards the injured Ustav, I considered that I would consult the Doctor about my theories with the upcoming threat we may face after I was done with the fire fox.

When I reopened them I found the Ustav staring at me with wide eyes and fear was evident in them, I felt so sorry for the little guy.  
I slowly held out my hand so he could sniff my palm, he flinched at first and began to shuffle back but I kept my ground just holding it there patiently and waiting for the fox to make the first move.

"Come on little guy, I won't hurt you I promise." I soothed in a coaxing, animal persuading voice.

It worked; the Ustav edged closer and pressed its black nose against my palm and nuzzled it softly, spreading a moist warm feeling in that certain area it had touched. I took that as a sign to progress further in my soothing method so I took it, moving my palm and pressing it against its fluffy and soft red fur; it was so heavenly and comfortable to touch- it was just like a fluffy cushion- and it was patterned with a maroon shade of colour in the shape of flamed patterns embedded into its bright red fur. It's eyes were a bright shimmering green which reminded me of the Doctor's eyes, it was just that they didn't look as _old _as his did.

The Ustav closed its eyes at my comforting touch and stopped shivering, instead relaxing its stance and moulding to my hand; it looked so adorable.

"There we go, see, I told you I wouldn't hurt you," I murmured softly, continuing to stroke the beast.

Suddenly its eyes snapped open and bore straight into mine and I felt an electric current pass through my veins; setting them alight.

And I drifted off into a different world as my eyes closed.

* * *

_I saw a scene that didn't look that different from the Fields of Algaja, but it was more empty and ruptured. I was about to speak out, about to ask where I was and what I was doing here but something or someone interrupted me._

_Screams and howls pierced the air which made me leap out of my skin in fright. The silence that was before it was so peaceful and tranquil; now it seemed the complete opposite. It was chaos, absolute mobocracy! Great pillars of fire sprung to life and began snaking their way towards the sky; trying to at least graze it with their piercing burns and heat waves._

_Spear; fireballs; arrows; axes. Basically any other weapon you could think of rained down from the sky; piercing and stabbing anyone who was in its path, which were in the form of people I noticed._  
_This wasn't any old event. It was a war. And a great big war at that too._

_More wails up roared from within the raging night; screams of torture and pain; the screams of a thousand angels dying._  
_And I couldn't do anything to help them, any of them._  
_So this was how the Doctor felt sometimes?_

_I felt tears slipping down my cheeks as I continued to witness this ghastly scene unfurling before my eyes. It was horrible; I wanted it to stop right now. But it wouldn't._

_"STOP THIS NOW! We mustn't fight like this, it's pointless and unprofessional! Can't we just be allies and let the flames in our hearts and souls guide us? We may be different by colour and temperature, but we are still the same beings on the inside! If I can be so wise as to see this, then so can you!"_

_A voice rang out from the middle of the scene, the voice of an Angel. It was a sound of ringing bells; like it carried the silver mist of the wind. It sounded Alien._  
_But it sounded familiar…_

_I looked around trying to see where the voice came from but it was too dark, everywhere was just covered in blood, flames and the shadowed outlines of all the soldiers._

_"Fööniks stop being so absurd! You are not even part of this Species yet you think you have the right to become spokesperson? You have nerve." A colder voice growled._

_Suddenly it all became clearer, like a light flickered on inside my head. The first thing I saw was the figure of a beautiful slender woman: She had porcelain pale skin; bright and very curly red locks that came down to about her pectorals, her eyes were a very bright shade of green-almost luminous- and her figure was curvy and slender- the blue short dress she wore along with her pale skin coloured stockings fitted her figure very well- She was also around my sort of height as well, maybe a bit taller._  
_But most of all she looked stunning._

_"So what if I'm a fool?" She spoke loudly, her silvery voice booming through the war stricken valley. "But if you carry on like this Valkaner, I'm afraid that you are more of a fool than I will ever be."_

_The last thing I saw, and heard for that matter were furious growls, more screaming and the panicked cry from the beautiful alien female._  
_The war had started again…  
_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I gasped in shock. The vision was all over but my mind was cram packed full of theories, wonders and questions. It was just a matter of deciphering which was true.

I looked back down at the Ustav and was shocked at what I saw. It was still looking at me like it was before I had that vision, but it carried a lot more fiery determination inside them; almost as if it had grown a character. Also I noticed that its tail was on fire, that wasn't happening before either, I didn't even know Ustav tails could even ignite into flames.

_But then again I didn't know many things._

All of a sudden something clicked, the fire in the vision; the fire on the Ustav's tail. It wasn't something coincidental.

It was a sign. A warning.

I swung my head swiftly towards the Doctor and Amy, who were still deeply conversing underneath the blossom tree and scream. "DOCTOR, AMY LOOK OUT!"

Then it happened, explosions of fire surrounded us; catching us all off guard. Tall pillars of fire identical to the ones in my vision followed suit, just like a chain reaction. The Doctor grabbed Amy and bounded off towards me beside the picnic table for safety, weaving his way in and out of the spitting fire.

"HURRY!" I screamed louder, my heart hammering like a caged bird against my chest. I watched in fear as they continued to weave around, the Doctor leading out in front holding Amy's hand as she was stumbling pathetically behind him as the fire edged ever nearer; it was so close it was lapping at Amy's heels.

That was the final straw, I couldn't stand here and wait any longer; it seemed as if they were so close yet so far away at the same time. So I ran to them- hurtling off at full pelt running on pure adrenaline instead of oxygen- screaming their names over and over and trying to spur them on to run faster.

The Doctor was still sprinting frantically, his lanky legs carrying him stealthily as he strode through the tall patches of grass, he was so close to me- that close I knew he would make it- so I turned my attention to Amy, who was scrambling anxiously behind with sweat dewing on the backs of her neck- from both the heat and the strain-.

She tripped, landing flat on her stomach and scraping her face against the rough; pebbly earth. Amy let out a strangled cry of anguish as she formed bloody cuts along her knee caps, and a small gash along the length of her cheek bone. She knew the fire was getting nearer- like it was a homing missile erupting from a dragons mouth- and she tried to stand but she was rendered weakened, her arms shivering as they tried to support her weight, but they caved in on themselves and she gave up, her head falling flat against the dirt.

"AMY!" The Doctor and I bawled in unity.  
The Doctor paused and stopped running, turning to look back at the frail form of Amy Pond, about to get eaten by the all-consuming flames that were hunting us down like a pack of wolves.

"NO STOP! DOCTOR KEEP RUNNING," I yowled, making him snap his head towards me. Sorrow filled his old, green eyes and I knew he wanted so desperately to help her; that was what strived me even futher.

Panicking and titillating emotions built up inside my core, I looked around frantically to try and conjure up a plan. I needed to think like the Doctor or Sherlock Holmes, what would _they _do in situations like this?

Inspiration hit me like a lightning bolt; I spotted a small opening – small enough to be just a normal crack- in the cliff face we slid down earlier, but I knew well enough that it wasn't just a crack, it was a hiding place.

I turned back around to face the Doctor, who was still standing there flailing around pathetically wanting to help his companion; panic controlling all of his complexions. "DOCTOR! There's a cave opening over by the cliff, RUN!"

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed in angst, "What about Amy?! I CAN'T LEAVE HER! She can't die on me like this! I've lost so much… I'VE LOST TOO MANY!" He growled, the Oncoming Storm beginning to commence.

I snapped at him, time was at the essence. "I'll get her, don't worry! JUST RUN!"

He ran, faster than I'd ever seen him go before; sprinting towards the small crack like a cheetah in the African plains. His long legs striding out in front of him as he bounded towards safety; his muscles tense and his body arched, just like a wolf hunting down its prey.

_I'd lose count of how many times that man could marvel me._

I snapped into action and sprinted after Amy, she was still lying on the ground face first, trembling with fear and gasping in pain as her right leg – which I hunched was sprained or broken- twitched and quivered in agitation.

The upcoming fire was bare millimetres away from her now, tickling the ends of her toes in a taunting dance. I couldn't lose her; I couldn't let her die, not now. I had a promise to make; if I didn't keep it, I would have failed five people all at once.

_Myself  
The Doctor  
Amy  
Rory  
And River…_

All of them, and I couldn't live with myself if it happened either; that fact gave me knew-found strength, like a light in the middle of the darkness.  
I ran faster, the wind whipping past my charcoal black stained cheeks, tears leaking out of my widely opened eyes in fear that if I blinked just once, Amy would be gone forever.

I reached her, kneeling beside her and scooping her up inside my arms, cradling her against my chest and standing up again, beginning my dash back towards the Doctor and our asylum.

"J-Jay?" Amy coughed, her eyes opening blearily.

"Yes it's me, now shut up and save your strength; you're going to be alright." I assured her; while at the same time trying to cover up how my voice trembled in fear.

"Where's the Doctor?" She breathed heavily, her eyes closing again.

A stray tear-separate from the others- trickled down my cheek. "He's safe and sound, now hush,"

It seemed as though when I took Amy away and escaped the fire screeched in protest, like an angry dragon who had its Princess stolen. It continued its pursuit kindling with a new rage – the rage of a monster- as it weaved its way along the ground and trailed into the sky like a giant cobra.

I was beginning to pant and slow down, the effort it took to run there and now back again, whilst handling a human female at the same time was proving to be tiring work. But none the less I wouldn't give up; I would get Amy back to the Doctor even if it killed me.

_Let's just hope it won't come to that._

Diving over the overturned picnic table I sucked in a deep breath before my feet touched the floor again; I felt very grateful to have a renewed source of oxygen in my stream again to keep me going until we reached the cave.  
I looked down at Amy for a moment; she was immobile, her eyes closed letting her long lashes stroke against her gashed cheek, her cherry lips in a slight pout as her breath whipped out of them. I didn't know whether she was just asleep or knocked unconscious, but what I did know was that she was alive, and I could tell from the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

I pressed on further and cradled her closer to my chest protectively, my arms locking in place and becoming stiff- which I chose to ignore-. The main thing I was worrying about was this alien fire that was giving chase behind me.

Sucking in another breath I looked up and saw that the cave wasn't that further now; with this new hope I hugged Amy tighter and whispered in her ear. "Not far to go, don't worry… You're safe now,"

The flames however seemed to notice how close we were too and snarled in remonstrance , it seemed like it picked up its pace and slithered even closer towards me, that close that I could feel its heat radiating off it in pure fury, making it scorch my back painfully.

I gave a startled cry and winced, stumbling a little but pushing further still; the cave was right there in touching distance! I saw the Doctor poke his head out curiously to see where we were, and when his eyes met mine they widened in shock, but they were full of pride and gratitude.

"Jayden Hurry up! It's gaining!" He bellowed, leaning out and extending his arm for me to grab.

The fire was so close, I could fell it searing against my back, burning me from the outside and working its way in. I yelled in agony and fell forward, throwing the weak form of Amy Pond towards the Doctor, who caught her with much security and warmth.

"Doctor, look after her," I murmured weakly, but loud enough so he could hear over the roaring flames.

His eyes widened, tears threatening to spill over. "JAYDEN, DON'T DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE. JUST TAKE MY HAND!"

I cried, not just with pain, but with misery, I hated seeing him like this. But this was the end. Tears poured down my cheeks like waterfalls and I did nothing to stop them, he needed to know how much I cared.

The flames rose up and twisted into the sky forming one ginormous pillar, I bit back another sob full of fear as I quivered, feeling puny compared to its unnatural height.  
The Doctor gave a strangled cry like a wounded animal, his hand still stretching out towards me, yearning to touch me. "Jayden please…"

I just shook my head, stretching my hand out and just managing to brush my fingers against his.  
"Eleven… Stay childish, for me."

The flames gave one last almighty battle cry, knowing full well it would claim a victim at last- it yearned for pain- and it continued its spiral into the dark purple sky of Algaja. It split at the top and stopped, forming millions of tiny sparks and spears of fire, before beginning to crash downwards like a tidal wave at high speeds.

I took one last look at the Doctor, and the unconscious Amy. "Goodbye Doctor, Pond."

I closed my eyes and raised my arms outwards spread eagled. The fire purred loudly in satisfaction as it rained down, the last thing I heard was the Doctor's cry.

"JAYDEN NOOO!"

I was drowned in fire, I screamed as it began to burn and melt me away inside and out, and my anguish was mixed with the Doctor's sorrow and many goodbyes. I fell to my knees, lava pounding inside my head, explosions sparking off around me and a heavenly bright light.  
It was time I died.

* * *

_"Su mõistus on tehtud tul…"_

"_valmistatud tuld…."_

"_Tuld…"_

"_Tuld…"_

* * *

So that was how I ended up stuck here, with no Doctor and no Pond. I was dying if I wasn't already dead, I don't know where I am, and I don't know what happened. _Hell. _I don't even know what's _happening_.

I groaned and shifted slightly, opening my eyes that were heavy with smoke and weariness. Flexing my stiff fingers and twitching my toes to make sure at least some of my body parts were still working. My face was black with soot and smoke; my back was burnt and achy; every part of my body felt bruised and damaged, and blood was trickling from my open mouth.

At any other moment I would have thought I was in heaven or something, but something, or _someone _made me think otherwise.

I heard a voice, and that said voice sounded _so _familiar.

_"Jayden Coleman."_

I looked up at hearing my name being mentioned; my vision was blurred at first but after a few moments it cleared just enough for me to make out the appearance of a young looking female; that was when it clicked.

It was her, that woman from the vision.

Her bright and curly hair was even brighter than I'd imagined, she looked down at me with her bright green eyes; her mouth set in a sort of straight line, except it curved up into a slight smile in the right corner.

_"You are Jayden Coleman I presume?" _She asked in her silvery velvet voice.

I was too weak to speak, so I just nodded.

Her smile twitched slightly into a brighter setting. "_Good, you need to help us."_

At that I found my voice. "W-WHAT? Excuse me, who the hell are you?"

Her eyes dimmed slightly in annoyance, her lip curling in slight irritation – it made her porcelain skin look flawless- "_I'm Fööniks. And you my dear child are the chosen one," _She replied curtly.

"Fööniks? Nice name, but I think you may be mistaken, I'm no chosen one; I'm nothing special." I admitted bitterly.

Fööniks however wasn't fazed as she kept up with her comebacks. "_Ah, that is where you are mistaken, YOU are the chosen one of Algaja, YOU have the voice of reason, and YOU must lead us into war."  
_

* * *

** _  
_  
Okay and that's it for this chapter! Please tell me what you thought in a review, how is the character of Fööniks so far? And what about the adorable Ustav, what did you think of them? :D Next up is the ultimate battle :D Which I hope everyone will enjoy, but also here's a little teaser while you wait.  
For every person who gets this right I will PM you a sneak peak of the next chapter to keep you going.  
Question: What part does the timid Ustav Jayden spoke to play in all of this?**

**Let's see who gets it right, shall we? :) REVIEW! X**


	12. The war of The Elementalists - Part 1-

**Okay everyone here's the next part of my fic! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I'd been terribly busy with assessments and exams at school; also I sprained both my fingers and couldn't type properly and I wanted this part to be perfect so I had to wait for them to heal! =/  
However the wait is now over and you can all enjoy! :D I finally want to say Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, we've made it past 50 and I couldn't have done all this without you, I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**P.S – I've also set up a poll on my profile concerning about what my next fic should be –since I took my other one down for a re-write- They contain a small briefing of each one so I thought I'd let you decided between me starting that one again, or make me have a go at a Sherlock fic :) So please vote for which one I should do first and I'd be really grateful!**

**Now let's begin, shall we?  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 12- The war of the Elementalists -Part 1-**_

I blanched slightly; yet I don't know whether it was from the torment of what I've just been through or what I just heard from Fööniks' mouth. "Excuse me?! I think you have me confused with someone who has tons of muscle and carries a sword."

The flawless female towering above me rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm a super intellectual alien; I think I know what I'm talking about compared to a mere human being," She fired back hotly.

I glared at her and her hot-headed attitude. "Shut it, If you carry on like that I won't help you,"

Her eyes, that were once so bright and bold, dimmed and became so lost and childish in an instant. "Sorry, but you will help us?"

I quirked my lips upwards into a small smile as best I could. "I'll give it my best shot, sure."

Fööniks' eyes shimmered brightly, "Oh! Thank you so much; you have no idea how much this means to me and my people!"

I merely chuckled as I struggled to get to my feet; I gritted my teeth together and hauled myself upwards with the last ounce of strength I had left. Panting by the time I was straight and I leant myself against Fööniks – who was more than happy to offer her support-.  
"I just have one question though,"

"Fire away,"

"I'm supposed to be dead." I muttered grimly, holding back the shudder that crawled up my spine.

"That's not technically a question," Fööniks teased lightly.

I glowered at her again; I seemed to be doing that a lot with her regarding her personality, it really was just as fiery as this planet! "You know what I mean Fööniks,"

She sighed reluctantly but answered none-the-less. "I saved you."

My eyes widened and my head perked up to look at her in shock, "Really? How- I mean, thanks…" I rambled.

She looked at me up and down with a sly smile gracing her lips, "You're most welcome, and as to _how _I saved you- well, I used a method of ancient Metamorphosis linked together with teleportation known to our people as '_Lunastus' _."

"English please." I hinted.

She giggled her silvery laugh yet again; it sent tingles through my ears. "You know that little Ustav you spoke too- the timid one hiding under the picnic table-?"

Recognition flared inside my head as she spoke, "Yeah, what about it?"

She raised a brow, "I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet," She muttered.

My sulky silence told her to continue. "Anyway, it was me."

"You what?"

"It was me."

"You're kidding, so you're saying that you're some crazy fox lady?"

She growled in irritancy. "Shush, it's not that bad! Anyway, it saved your life," She reprimanded.

I grimaced and ran a hand through my hair. "Right, sorry."

"Anyhow, I saw the explosions of fire chasing you and watched for a minute, thinking that you'd survive. But then I saw the sacrifice you made for your ginger friend. I must say it stirred up an emotion within me and so I decided to help. Thus, I transformed into my original form and dove into the fire – seeing as it cannot harm me- and teleported us away from harm as it collapsed."

I stared at her in shock, thinking at what I had done to deserve such an act of kindness.

I thought I saw a heroic flush rising in her neck as she continued. "I could only do it when the fire had rained down on us completely so your friend back in the cave didn't notice me, I huddled you as close to my chest as best I could but you still passed out due to the immense heat with few minor burns, and for that I'm sorry." She admitted.

I however just gawped at her. "You're saying sorry?"

"Er, yes."

"For what though?" I questioned.

"Um- for hurting you?"

I sighed and shook my head in pure disbelief. "You don't need to say sorry. _You saved my life!_ I think that counts for more than anything else in the world."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Really?!"

"Of course! Jesus what goes on with your people?" I deadpanned.

It seemed like a touched a nerve, as she immediately hardened and set her mouth in a straight line. "I don't really think you want to know."

I looked her up and down with narrowed eyes "_Riiight_. Anyway, if I'm going to help save your people where do we need to be heading off to?"

Just as I thought, that mention of the mission set for me brightened her mood instantly and she was back to her old self, her eyes filled with a deep devotion. "Over there," She pointed towards what looked like a destroyed clearing in the middle of a blood red sea over to the west. "We need to head through the gloomy woods where we will meet with our soldiers back at camp, before we head out to the '_Theatre of lost souls' _where we will battle with the enemy and find peace."

I looked out into the midst of the gloomy area_;_ for some reason it filled me not with sadness, but with a burning passion to set things right for Fööniks and her people.

She turned to me with a huge smile, as if she was looking at her future champion; hopefully she was right. "Are you ready to venture forth little one?"

I clenched my hands into small fists and looked over the land, regarding it as my competition. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's go win us a war!"

* * *

The Doctor sat hunched over in the corner with his head in his hands, a still unconscious Amy lay comfortably – well as comfortable as she ever will be on a stone floor- next to him inside the small cave they had used as protection from the living flames.

_The flames that took her away from him…_

He tiredly rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, he still couldn't believe that Jayden had been snatched from him by a mere stream of fire; he was the _Oncoming Storm _for Rassilon's sake! He should have protected her better; he should have reached out and just grabbed her hand, yanking her back inside not caring whether he got burnt in the process or not.

He was the Doctor, he made people better. Not kill them.  
Just like he'd killed her, he was the cause of her death; he made her run to save Amy while he fled like the coward he was at heart. He ran away from everything, first the Time War now this. It would have no end.

"I killed her…" He whispered brokenly, tears threatening to spill the surface.

_"Technically she killed herself," _A small; darker voice in the back of his head reasoned, shaking him from his thoughts. _  
_  
"_Shut up!" _He countered, his teeth gnashing together to form a silent snarl.

"_Just admit it, it's your fault. She's DEAD because of you. Cowardly, cowardly Doctor." _The voice sneered continuing to keep up its harsh comments.

"Please… No," He begged, beginning to crumble.

"_Jayden was burnt to a crisp to a point her skeleton isn't even there! And what were you doing? Cowering away in a cave whilst she died saving one of your companions."_

_Your fault,_  
_Your fault,  
__Your fault_…

"STOP IT!" The Doctor roared in fury, sending a glare of pure; seething hatred towards the rocky ceiling- seeing as there was no one else to direct it at-.  
His hands clenched into fists as he began to tremor in outrage; pacing around the cave taking each stride harder than usual, so that the sound of his feet connecting with the cool, stone flooring resembled that of a bullet firing from a gun and ricocheting off each wall.

He felt like he was about to lash out when a certain softer noise brought him back to reality; he looked down behind him to see Amy finally stirring. He immediately did what he did best, putting a mask over his face showing a soft and tender gaze towards his injured friend as he came to kneel down beside her; locking away his self-hatred inside his core ready for later- after this situation was over and they were back in the TARDIS-.

"Doctor?" Amy croaked; her eyes fluttering open like butterflies.

"Yes Amy I'm here, it's okay." He murmured back brushing away soot gently from her right cheek.

"What happened? All I remember is tripping over and the fire…" She continued weakly, her voice a little slurred from her stupor.

"Yes I know, but you're safe now inside a small cave, we managed to outrun the flames," He told her, almost chocking up near the end.

Amy, no matter how out of it she was, could always see through him like a mirror. "Doctor…? What is it, what's wrong?"

The Doctor sighed and bowed his head so he could stare at the floor, no longer feeling brave enough to look his friend in the eye. "It's Jayden…"

Amy's eyes widened dramatically as her heartbeat quickened in slight panic. "What's wrong with her?!"

His silence made her panic all the more; her voice breaking slightly. "Doctor, please tell me she's okay?"

The Doctor finally found the burning courage to lift his head and look her in the eye; she deserved to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt.  
Amy almost gasped at the sight of the Doctor, he was actually crying; his eyes full of pain and sorrow. His voice dripped with sadness as he broke the news to her.

"She's gone…" He whispered dejectedly.

"W-What?"

"I'm so sorry Amy, the fire claimed her while she saved you, she was inches away from the cave but she tripped and threw you inside… She saved you. I didn't even have the chance to save her," He lamented mournfully, his green eyes once so childish stormed over with a cloud of desolation.

Amy's mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise. She couldn't force herself to come to terms with what the Doctor had just said, she can't be dead. Jayden couldn't be gone, strong; powerful and spirited Jayden Coleman – she acted so mature she could take on anything.

She couldn't be dead…

Except now, when she looked around the small cave, there was no sign of her little friend, no bubbly personality; no smiling faces. Just sadness and tears.  
Then she broke down, tears gushed down her face as she finally comprehended that her fourteen year old friend had died, on her birthday.

"Oh Amy…" The Doctor soothed her brokenly, picking her up from the floor and crushing her against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, savouring each other's comfort with their arms wrapped around each other as both Scott and Time Lord wept over the loss of their friend.

* * *

"So how old are you exactly?" Fööniks questioned subtly whilst we were strolling merrily towards the entrance of the gloomy woods.

I looked up at her; taking in her beauty all over again- from her fiery red locks; her pale complexion and skinny figure, to her luscious lips and shimmering; vivid green eyes- she looked so human, yet so _alien_ at the same time. "I'm fourteen today."

Her slender brows rose in surprise, "Oh really? Well, many happy returns – that Is what they say on your planet I presume?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yes it is, and thanks,"

"You're most welcome," Fööniks then turned her head slightly to the west and looked up; a small smile beginning to grace her lips smoothly. "Ah, we're almost there."

I followed her gaze and sure enough she was right, just along one last winding; uphill pathway and the Gloomy Woods were looming right in front of us. "So we are." I clarified dully.

Fööniks was quick to notice my tone and narrowed her eyes slightly, conducting a few deductions and inferences about my person with her luminous green eyes. "You're not having a rethink, are you?" She asked finally, drawing out her sentence for a little dramatic effect.

I blanched and leant back a little in shock. "What, no!" I answered a little too quickly for her liking.

She hissed a little, pointing a pale finger in my direction. "There's no going back now! You promised me," She half snarled, causing me to flinch a little.

Yet almost instantly she must have thought better of it and realised just what she'd said; her brows scrunched together and she breathed an outward sigh as she tried again, softer this time. "Look… I'm sorry, that was slightly harsh. What I mean to say is- look I know this may seem a lot for someone so young like yourself, but you promised me you'd do this… And just for the record, when we end up on the battlefield I'll be right beside you all the way, just like a- Er.. Like a?"

My mood lifted slightly, the responsibility lifting a little more off my shoulders. "Like a guardian angel?" I offered.

Her eyes sparkled as she found the word she was looking for. "Yes, exactly! A guardian angel," She tested the phrase on her tongue.

I smirked bravely and began to walk forwards once again, each stride I took increased in confidence. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!" I cheered.

Fööniks merely giggled and kept up with my quick pace, her joy evident in her facial features as she practically skipped along the fields. "To the Gloomy Woods!"

It wasn't that long till we reached the opening to the woods; both Fööniks and I glanced up at the tall; winding branches that stretched out longingly like arms trying to strangle its prey. The thought of the forest springing to life and locking me in a chokehold brought tingles along my spine.

"Soo…" I drew out.

"Yeah…" Fööniks breathed, lost in the woods daunting aura.

I clapped my hands together and rubbed them to provide a little warmth against the wood's chill. "So, you're telling me that right in the middle of this wood area is where our soldiers are?"

"Correct, so you do listen," Fööniks joked with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Please do shut up,"

She coughed and rolled her shoulders, letting my remark fly straight over her pretty, little head. "Soldiers, middle of the woods, let's go."

I turned and looked her up and down; I could tell from her tense posture she was slightly nervous. I warmed up to her a little more and breathed a laugh, she was just like the Doctor in so many ways; that made me miss him a little, but at the same time it made me happy.  
I held out my hand to her and waited patiently, she looked at me for a moment with a look in her eyes that stated '_What are you doing?_' but after a few inclines of my head telling her to go on, she hesitantly reached out and linked her fingers through mine, and I felt her muscles relax slightly.

"Common' then, let's go." I soothed giving her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

She nodded feeling a little warmer but not yet brave enough to speak; so as we took our first steps into the dark and taunting woods I took off into my own mind as I looked around the place, thinking of ways to cheer Fööniks up and bring her back home.

_She seems slightly nervous but I wonder why? She was fine before we reached the woods… Maybe she's just nervous because we're one step further to reaching our destiny in the war.  
__Keep her talking, occasionally squeeze her hand for comfort; sooth her whenever necessary. Soon enough she should be back to her old self._

Assumptions and predictions over, I put it to the test. I gave Fööniks' hand another small squeeze and began to talk in a hushed tone, as I mentally noted she didn't tend well to sudden loud noises, and I didn't want to startle her like a deer caught in headlights.  
"So, how old are you?"

Her gaze whipped straight towards my face slightly miffed; her mouth slightly agape and her left eyebrow slightly raised. "You're really going to go there?" She asked coolly.

I was taken back slightly by her attitude, but despite her calm and collected tone I still recognised her small twinge of fear deep within both her voice box and her green eyes. "Oi! You asked me, It's only fair that I ask you, come on, it can't be that bad!"

Fööniks huffed but gave in none-the-less. "Fine." She pouted childishly "If you _must_ know I'm 510 years old, which in Human years represents 30 years of age."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Language." She chided coldly.

"Sorry, but no way can you be 30. You look about 20!" I remarked.

She grinned at me, her eyes twinkling in mischief; she looked almost smug if you asked me. "Ah, this is the best part. Our species are kind of split in half because we are given a choice at the age of 20 in human years. And that choice is we can either continue to grow older and older and eventually start looking like it as well. _Or_,"

Her theatrical pause irritated me slightly. "Or?" I mimicked, waiting to hear more.

If possible her eyes twinkled even more. "We have the opportunity to freeze our body clock so to say and no matter how old we grow we still look highly decent." Suddenly her light and cheerful tone became slightly harder and bitter as she pressed on. "However if you choose that option you are known to everyone else as an Insurgent; so you are forced to separate from the other people who have chosen the other option. The planet was split apart almost like a land of light and a land of darkness; obviously we were the dark side. Eventually it all got out of control and the war started."

I noted that we must have been walking for some while, as a sort of sixth sense told me that we were just about nearing the middle of the woods where our soldiers were hidden. "So that's how this war started then eh?" I asked casually trying to keep the conversation going, it seemed like Fööniks was becoming less nervous the more we conversed.

_My theories were obviously correct._

"No, not this war. A different war…" Fööniks quickly admitted slyly.

"So there have been two wars on this planet?" I gasped not quite understanding.

"No, it was a war on a different planet; my home planet. I'm a different species to all of the others." She confessed, finally looking me in the eye. "My home planet was destroyed during that very war, and so I moved here."

_Jesus, her and the Doctor are becoming more and more alike by the minute!_

I nodded to show her my understanding, but my curiosity soon took over. "Wait a minute, no offence but If you're not even from this planet, why are you aiding them in war?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "Look, I just want to at least help save a planet in replace of mine."

"Mission accomplished." I grinned in satisfaction.

Her eyes clouded over with bewilderment as she scanned me for a moment. "Wait what?"

I spread my arms wide and twirled around for emphasis. "Take a look around, where are we?"

She obliged and took a gander at the surrounding scenery and drew in her breath sharply as realisation sunk in. "We made it…"

This time it was my turn to look smug, casually scuffing the floor with my toe and rocking back on my heels. "_well-" _I drew out, "I noticed by your eyes and your posture that you were slightly nervous and so I thought I'd try a little test, hold your hand to comfort you and keep you talking as we walked to distract you from surrounding objects."

Fööniks seemed very touched and twitched a small smile. "Well, it looks like your theory worked."

I stretched my right arm towards her person as a silent offering. "Shall we?" I joked.

The alien female preformed a mock curtsey and giggled, linking her arm through mine as we strolled into the clearing and towards our soldiers in waiting.

* * *

Everything was reduced to calm and silence inside the small inhabited cave by the Doctor and Amy; they were currently huddled close together beside a small homemade fire from nearby sticks and twigs that had fallen from the blossom trees they had gathered.

"What are we going to do now?" Amy muttered between her slightly chattering teeth.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his hands together. "The only thing we can do, rest here for the night to ensure the fire has dispersed, then early in the morning we'll head back towards the TARDIS."

Amy nodded silently as she saw no reason for words; they both knew they'd be heading back together without a third party member. She began to drift away again as she analysed the patterns and carvings on the walls; how they flowed and ran into each other, just like a collection of streams and rivers.

She had a flashback then, her when she was eight years old running across the grass near a small brook; she was wearing her bright red wellies she had worn when he had first crash landed in her garden a year ago. She hopped and skipped around in her own little world as she imagined doing this with her Raggedy Doctor- whenever he came back for her- playing and splashing around a brook and having a childish picnic in the nearby field, oh how awesome it would be.

_"Amy…"_

She stopped skipping and looked around curiously, someone called her name. But it wasn't any old someone, it was his voice. Her Raggedy Doctor. She continued to jostle her head from side to side in desperate search of where the lulling voice was originating from.

_"Amy,"_

There it was again, more and more hypnotising by the passing minute; little Amelia turned her head towards the east, right where a looming oak tree stood rooted in the ground. That seemed like the origin-and a good place to start to look for that matter- of the voice.  
And so she began to run, just like a wild horse in the spring, taking off towards her Doctor's voice.

"AMY!"

She snapped back to reality, looking at the cave wall once more, except the Doctor's green eyes were in front of it and blocking her view. Amy shook her head to clear herself and renew her hazy point of view, "Sorry what?"

The Doctor looked like he was refraining from rolling his eyes. "I said, did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what? No, no I didn't," She answered back quickly.

The Doctor pouted childishly and ran a hand through his floppy, brown hair, "No, thought you didn't. But I heard some scuffling noises outside."

"Could it be that fire again?" Amy whimpered

The Doctor shook his head full of certainty. "No, too human or alien-y. Definitely not fire."

Amy shushed him and leant away from the crackling of the fire; she turned her head towards the entrance of the cave and focused everything on her ability of hearing. After a moment she could decipher from the silence a faint scuffling of feet and clinking of- was that weaponry?

The Doctor was staring at Amy and her odd behaviour and asked her a tender question. "Amy, can you see anything?"

Still staring into space, Amy shook her head, seeming for too distracted to even spare the smallest of glances towards her alien friend. "Nope, but I hear something though, care to investigate?" On the latter word she finally faced him, a small smile upon her lips as she gave him a quick wink.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh heartily at Amy Pond; this was what he loved about her, the way she bounced back in tough and hardy situations, she always came back with a bang.  
"Now that's the Amy Pond I love, come along Pond." He grinned boyishly and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted and together they walked out of the cave to investigate what was going on.

"Hello? Anyone there?!" The Doctor called out whilst taking a look around.

Silence.

"Hellooooo?" Amy tried this time.

They were about to head back in thinking it was merely their imagination when a sudden; harsh cry rang through the night.

"SEIZE THEM!"

Darkness became real, the shadows moved as they were pounced on from all directions, they were grabbed roughly by the arms and slammed to back first onto the floor- winding them and rendering them unfortunately speechless-

"Gah!" The Doctor chocked out breathlessly.

Amy, of course being a fiery Scott, didn't hesitate to put up a fight, writhing and thrashing around making it very difficult for her captor to keep her under possession. Even though she only managed to kick one of them in the crown jewels she still couldn't help but smirk at her spectacular achievement.

Now both of them were on their backs held down by about four people they lay there heaving desperately to get air back into their lungs and waiting.

"We can never have such a thing as a '_normal' _day," The Doctor remarked bitterly.

Amy chuckled but was soon silenced by a shadow travelling over her and the Doctor's face; she turned and looked up towards the looming figure above the both of them.

"Nice to see some real fighters around here," The figure remarked dryly as he strolled into some light that shone off Algaja's two moons. The figure- Amy presumed he was the leader- stood very tall at a height of about 6'9 and looked-well, human to say the least.  
The only thing that told Amy this man wasn't the least bit human was the things attached to his body. His paling skin had random clumps of magma rock and terrific burn scars that run along his arms, chest and legs, some even tracing along his neck and onto his face. He wore steel; red armour to protect his vital organs around his chest and atop his head and his eyes blazed with desire.

As Amy looked down she noticed that one of his arms had been completely submerged into magma rock, right down to the tips of his fingers. Amy wondered whether it was actually hot to touch or whether it had cooled down; as she investigated further she noticed the bulk of a sword he was carrying.  
"Done staring?" The stranger asked smugly as he inspected the pair.

The Doctor and Amy coughed and looked away; thus proving his theory correct that they were looking his certainly weird features over. He attacked the dirt idly with his sword and stared at them. "What are your names?" He demanded.

The Doctor spoke first. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend Amy Pond,"

The leader nodded and beckoned for his teammates to let them stand- bearing in mind they still had hold of their arms he thought his captors would at least be more comfortable standing- however they still had to be held rather gruffly by their arms. "Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance Doctor, Amy. My name is Valkaner."

The Doctor nodded and stuck out his arm, rather awkwardly, for a handshake. "Well, nice to meet you Valkaner- Er, I was wondering whether you could let us go?"

Valkaner willingly shook the hand, threw his head back and laughed cruelly, his eyes twisted with merciless humour. "I'm afraid not Doctor. We _need _you and your pretty companion,"

Amy glared and stood her ground. "Why do you need us eh? We're not your little toys mate!"

Valkaner took a lengthy step forward and stared the ginger down. "My, my you _are _a brave one. We could value you dearly for our task ahead." He gleamed.

The Doctor raised his brow and spoke up for the protection of his friend, who was looking slightly nervous to say the least under the stern leaders gaze. "What is it you need our help with exactly? Is it a problem? "

Valkaner smirked criminally and shook his head in slight disbelief that these people before him were so vacant and stupid. "No we do not have a problem Doctor; we require your hand in war. You are going to help us gain valour."

* * *

**Just because this certain part is going to be quite long, too long for any normal chapter I'm going to split it into 2 parts, just to make the wait less long and agonising for all you lovely readers out there! See, I do think of you! :D And don't worry, the 2****nd**** part will be up almost immediately, just give me time and a laptop ^_^  
Hope you enjoyed this part and please leave a review, AND also PLEASE take a look at my poll located on my profile and vote for which fic you want me to do next! :) Many thanks  
Mad x**


	13. The War of The Elementalists -Part 2-

**Okay here's the next chapter; can I just say I'm sorry for the delay? School's crazy with all the assessments and tests; considering it's coming up to my GCSE's soon too it's been pretty mental. =/ On the bright side it is coming up to the Summer Holidays soon, and so that means Updates galore!:D  
Anyway here's the epic, clean up conclusion we've all been waiting for, and then after it'd finished from here on out we'll go back to the original series plot of series 5! Thank you all so much for following/ faving and reviewing this story. It means so much to me to know you're all enjoying this!  
Btw, I'm sorry if it all sounds a bit rushed, I just really want this over with -_-**

* * *

_**Chapter 13- The War of The Elementalists -Part 2-**_

As we peeled away the last of the branches we saw them there standing and waiting for us to arrive. I was instantly amazed at their appearances; it was like seeing the fire that 'killed' me all over again.

Except it was a lot more beautiful.

There were about 20 people waiting within the camp in total, surrounded by mounds of weaponry and other equipment as well as a few decent sized tents they supposedly camped in for a few nights.

"Welcome to my tribe '_võlu_'." Fööniks introduced grandly with a broad and welcoming smile.

I nodded and took a step forward; the soldiers all silenced and turned to see who it was that was new among them.

The people gathered in a small huddle and took a few steps closer towards me; that gave me the opportunity to take in their appearances from a closer angle. They looked like clumps of magma rock had been sketched and sewn onto their placid faces; they consisted of human bodies as far as I could see, but most of it was covered by the said rock, the only human pieces showing were pale patches on their arms and legs, but more so on their faces to make room for their facial features.

I felt my mouth dropping open accidentally in awe as I looked deeper through the crowd of extraordinary people. Their eyes were a burning sea of green and blues that echoed in calming auras and they were simple smiles and warm personalities; to me they didn't look brutal enough to be soldiers.

_But you shouldn't judge books by their covers._

Despite all their majestic features there was one factor that caught my eye the most; it was the fact that radiating through the large portions of magma rock stuck to their bodies, were the most beautiful strips of fire I'd ever seen. It was just there, pouring from their skin and lingering around them like a shield, except it was a very hot and harmful shield.

_But it didn't make sense.  
It was blue._

Blue fire? Things get weirder and weirder,

My eyes weren't deceiving me. I wasn't going mad; these people right in front of me were burning _blue fire._

Fööniks seemed to have reached into my mind and plucked out my current question that was bothering me, for she leant closer and smirked. "Yes, they are burning blue fire. _Fascinating _isn't it?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish for a moment as I tried to find my important ability to speak. "I- Er. Well… I must say this is a first,"

She chuckled; wrapped an arm around my shoulder and waltzed even closer towards the crowd. "Yes, well as amazing as it is. This is why we're heading to war in the first place."

I paled slightly and yelped, "WHAT?!"  
Looking around at my audience and the nervous stares I was getting I thought better of it and lowered my voice into a low grumble in Fööniks' ear. "You're meaning to tell me we're siding with the enemy?!"

The hurt but furious look she returned silenced that thought immediately so I shut up; she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers but fought against herself; delivering a reasonably toned explanation back. "No we are not, this is a matter of prejudice; these people were abandoned and turned away by the rest because of their colour."

My eyes widened in great sympathy for judging these people so quickly. "You mean to say like the white and black human problem back in the past?"

Fööniks nodded sadly "I'm afraid so; this is why we need your help; you are the voice of reason!"

I was about in answer but a sudden cough interjected with our conversation, both Fööniks and I turned and looked up to see one of the blue flamed soldiers standing beside us with a questioning look upon his face.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is there a problem with our prophet?"

I coughed and stood up straighter to look at the guy properly; he looked rather handsome for a magma rock alien. "Nope! There's nothing wrong, we were just, err… discussing!"

He nodded as he processed my sort of excuse for a second and smiled, reaching out his hand for a shake. "That's great to hear; I'm Lumi, pleasure to meet you Jayden."

I smiled and accepted his offered hand with my own, shaking it warmly. "Nice to meet you Lumi; great name by the way."

At this he chuckled and took a step back to regard both Fööniks and I, turning serious once again as he no doubt looked towards the battle ahead of us. "What's our plan of action?"

Fööniks sighed and ran a hand through her luscious red locks. "I was afraid you were going to ask that. However our only plan is to prepare ready to set off in about an hour and let Jayden here do what she does best while we put up our best match."

I raised my brow slightly. "Do what I do best?"

Fööniks and Lumi nodded in unison with small smiles; it was the latter who spoke first. "Exactly, that's all you need to do, what you're best at."

"Which is?" I pressed further with slightly gritted teeth, the suspense was killing me.

Finally Fööniks broke the ice. "Talk of course," She grinned triumphantly.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy stared at Valkaner's announcement, but it was Amy who spoke first with her fierce personality. "Why do you need our help?"

Valkaner simply raised a finger and gestured towards his men again; they simply nodded once and grabbed the Doctor and Amy once again by the arms and dragged them towards the direction of the great red hill.

"Let us all take a walk whilst we explain, shall we?" Valkaner icily smirked as he walked at a steady pace beside them.

The Doctor merely grunted in reply, seeing no other option but to oblige.

Taking the silence as an agreement Valkaner cleared his throat and continued. "You see Doctor; we are at war with some rebels from our kind '_The Elementalists_'. They turned against us at our weakest time so we banished them into the gloomy woods. However now they want revenge as they think they are the better; so we have arranged to meet them at the battlefield to prove them otherwise."

"And you want our help in this because?" The Doctor questioned after he finished.

Valkaner raised a slender; flamed finger. "Ah, I was just getting to that point. You see with you being a Time Lord, the last of your kind. I was wondering whether you could make them see reason with your words and put a stop to this without the violence and death."

The Doctor considered this for a moment before nodding slightly. "I'm not promising anything, but I'll see what I can do. But I am NOT being your poxy war toy." He grumbled.

Valkaner broke into a wide toothy grin and clapped the Doctor on the shoulder in thanks. "Ah marvellous, many thanks from both me and my men," He cheered, spreading his arms wide to his men for emphasis.

Amy looked towards the Doctor for a moment and leant in to whisper slyly in his ear whilst Valkaner and his men were chatting celebrations. "Are you sure about this Doc'?"

The Doctor grimaced and pulled a face. "We'll see when the time arrives, and don't call me Doc," He scowled.

Amy rolled her eyes but pressed on. "I just don't trust them, they seem fishy."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "How so Pond?"

Amy winked and proceeded with her explanation. "I know it doesn't sound like much but on the back of all of the soldiers necks there are really strange circular like objects. I'm getting really bad vibes from them, and besides Valkaner doesn't wear one either."

The Doctor looked like he was deep in thought as he shifted his gaze to each and every one of Valkaner's men; every chance he took at looking at the backs of their necks he took and he noticed that what Amy was saying was correct; she wasn't wrong about the creepy feelings either, just looking at them sent shivers up his spine.

And he never ignored those feelings.  
It was time to dive in and poke it with a stick.

The Doctor turned towards the soldier grasping him and Amy by the arm and spoke. "Excuse me,"

The guard looking down in confusion. "Yes?" He muttered.

Amy took the hint and joined in with the game the Doctor was playing. "What's your name?" She asked tentatively.

"Um, Kimo." The he replied with a hint of curiosity.

"Kimo," The Doctor tested. "Nice name, however I can't help but wonder, what is that disk thing on the back of your neck?"

Kimo looked at him blankly for a second. "I-I don't know what you're on about?"

Amy looked puzzled at Kimo's reply. "What do you mean by that? Surely you must know about the disk."

"What disk?"

The Doctor, instead of looking the least bit concerned by what Kimo was saying, instead grinned triumphantly. "Interesting,"

Amy turned to face him in amazement. "Interesting?!"

The Doctor nodded eager to share his findings. "Don't you see?! They all have them – apart from Valkaner- yet they don't know anything about their existence. That surely gets your alarm bells ringing?!"

Amy was about to respond but the Doctor wriggled out of the guards hold and rushed towards the soldier closest to where Valkaner was walking.

"Doctor, what are you doing?!" Amy hissed in protest.

The Doctor however just grinned childishly and quickened his pace. "Experimenting!" He cried back.

Amy sighed in exasperation and stayed rooted to where she was, watching as the Doctor snuck up from behind and jumped on the said soldier, hanging loosely from his shoulders and toying with the small purple disk on the back of his neck.

Hearing the cries from his men Valkaner was quick to notice the Doctor's antics. "What are you doing? STOP AT ONCE!"

The Doctor however seemed to ignore him as he continued messing with the small circular object with the same curiosity as a child at Christmas.

Valkaner growled in fury, striding over towards the Time Lord and prying him off and slamming him against the trunk of a well-placed blossom tree nearby. "What do you think you are doing?" He spat harshly, slight relief showing in his eyes.

The Doctor was so caught up studying the leader's reaction – to great success- he didn't really bother summing up a good comeback. "I was just interested in that small disk on the back of his neck that's all," He casually replied.

The Gallifreyan grinned inwardly at Valkaner's reaction; it was exactly what he wanted. The leader growled in fury and smashed his head further into the bark of the trunk, causing black spots to dance in front of his eyes for a minute, his breathing swallowed while he tried to get back his bearings back. Valkaner brought his face so that their noses were almost brushing, devil red eyes glaring with pure hatred into the Doctor's sea green ones.

"They're _none_ of your business," He snarled lowly in warning.

And with that he dropped the Doctor back onto the ground and stalked off into the direction of their heading, leaving the Doctor to topple back over towards Amy, who instantly began fumbling over him.

"Doctor are you okay?!" She yelped.

The Doctor nodded more than once to show he was fine and ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

The Doctor laughed even more before dragging them both along to follow behind Valkaner and his men. "Oh Amy, we may have just touched a nerve,"

* * *

We stood there on top of the hill; all our figures small and tall looming over the destroyed land below that was our battlefield.

I stood in the middle of Fööniks and Lumi feeling much safer between them. Yet I couldn't help but feel the nerve snakes writhing around inside the core of my stomach.

I swallowed nervously and closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the fresh breeze whipping past my face and tangling around in my shadowy black hair.

"Hey," A soft voice whispered in my ear making me look up towards the left; my eyes finally finding the owner of the said voice. Lumi.

The male smiled and continued. "I know you may be scared right now, but don't worry. We'll be beside you all the way protecting your every move."

I smiled at the warm gesture and hugged him without thinking; I gasped when my body connected with the blue flames emerging from his magma body both with surprise and by the contact.

_It doesn't burn?_

I found that it didn't burn me; it encased me and tickled my skin. I giggled and wormed myself closer to Lumi's body, smiling inwardly as his arms wrapped around me comfortingly in his efforts to hug me back.

Finally I tore away and the tickling sensation left immediately and I was left longing for more, until two hands grabbed my shoulders from behind, twisted me around to face them and crushed me against their chest softly.

Fööniks' silvery velvet voice filled my ear drums and I shivered slightly. "It's true you know, we'll be right beside you, and we'll go out there and 'kick some ass' as you humans say," She joked with a small giggle.

Whatever she intended to do by saying that, definitely worked. I howled with laughter and broke away with higher spirits; I looked down once again at the scenery below with newfound confidence.

"Let's go win us a war."

Side by side we strolled down the small embankment towards the '_Theatre of Lost Souls_' with Lumi to my left, Fööniks at my right and all the others ready for war behind us, spurring us on.

I finally felt like an adult for the first time in my life, sure it was nice being told that I act like one all the time, but actually _feeling _like one is something else.  
I was lost in my own little world; the only thing my ears were focusing on was the sweet melodic little clinks from the warriors armour behind me.

Yet something ruptured that silence.

"OVER THERE!" One of the nameless soldiers two rows back cried, pointing into the distance straight ahead.

We all at once strained our eyes to focus to where he was pointing to; sure enough far on the other side of the battlefield, coming down the other bank were the enemies. But two in particular made me reel back in horror.

_No, I couldn't be…_

I stood up on the tips of my toes and shielded my eyes against the sunlight so I could get a better view. My eyes widened in shock. It was the Doctor and Amy.

_Holy crap._

Fööniks was quick to spot what I was staring at. "Oh my god, there are your friends!"

I felt even paler as we neared the flat, stone surface of the Theatre. "Yes they are… What are they doing here?!"

Fööniks continued staring blankly into the distance. "I dunno'… But they'll get a hell of a shock when they find out you've been '_resurrected_'…"

* * *

The Doctor and Amy were busy conversing about what they had planned ready for when the battle started; they were about to run over it again just to make sure when Kimo interrupted them from in front.

"VALKANER, LOOK OVER THERE!"

They all turned to see what Kimo was creating a fuss over; he was frantically jumping up and down pointing straight on into the distance.  
This gave Amy and the Doctor chance to catch up with the violent leader and his men; they stood up on top of the hill to see what the commotion was about in a clearer view.

Amy was the first one to break the awed silence; she sounded almost pained as she yelped out in surprise. "Oh my god!"

The Doctor was quick to rush beside her, rubbing her shoulders in comfort as he noticed a few tears slipping loose from her shining brown eyes. "What is it Pond?"

She chocked back her reply, sniffing and drying her eyes. "Doctor, its Jay. She's alive."

She's alive. They were the only words that mattered to him in this moment. Jayden, the brilliant fourteen year old girl who he thought was taken away from him, while she valiantly gave her life to save her Scottish friend Amelia Pond, was strong enough to survive fire.

She really was something special after all.

Throwing all his dignity to one side he cried out in joy; he wrapped his arms joyously around his companion's waist and hoisted her up into the air with a twirl. Both of their laughs echoed around the land as they cried tears of joy that their companion and best friend was alive and well.

An abrupt cough broke them apart and they both turned to see Valkaner standing not that far away from them.  
"Are you both ready for battle?" He questioned coolly, withdrawing his sword to prove his point.

The Doctor and Amy nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be, lead the way." Amy told him.

And so they set off down the embankment leading towards the start of their war, bracing themselves for the plan they hatched along the way and hoping it would all turn out successful.

* * *

We waited patiently for the other team to arrive, all hard looks and cool poses; readying our weapons and taking deep breaths as we all knew in our hearts that the battle was upon us.

Fööniks looked down at me from her position next to me, her jaw set in a firm line and her sparkling green eyes ablaze and longing for a bloodbath; it seemed Lumi was looking the same way.

"It is time." Fööniks bellowed triumphantly, just like a true war leader as the enemies, plus the Doctor and Amy neared ever closer.

She received an almighty cheer in return as all the other warriors raised their sheathed swords with pride, growling in satisfaction that they now have the chance to fight against these Prejudice bastards.

The distant call of a much colder voice silenced us all instantly.  
"_Ah_ Fööniks, nice to see you and Lumi again,"

Lumi's glare turned to steal, his blue flames burning even brighter in pure loathing. "Valkaner, I wish I could say the same for you, but then it would be the equivalent of drinking acid." He spat.

I held back a chuckle at Lumi's statement as Valkaner placed an expression of mock hurt on his face, moving a hand towards his burning heart. "Ouch Lumi my friend, you hurt me dearly with your words,"

Fööniks then entered the argument with her fiery passion, flourishing her red hair behind her shoulder with the use of her right hand.

_Some dramatic hair flip._

"Valkaner you bastard, let's just end this now!" She growled, standing closer beside me.

Valkaner seemed ever observant as he noticed the tiniest of gesture from Fööniks to me, grinning viciously like the cat that got the cream. "Ah, so _this _is your pathetic attempt of your Voice of Reason?"

I growled at him in fury. "_'This_' has a name, and so what if I am? I'll be the one to kick you right up the arse anyway."

Valkaner just laughed and shoved the Doctor and Amy sheepishly forward, I doubted the Valkaner knew our relationship; the gesture the Doctor secretly gave me confirmed it, so I acted normally.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat our Time Lord, puny _Human," _He spat mercilessly with a toothy grin.

Fööniks cut in along with Lumi. "ENOUGH TOYING AROUND. Let's end this," They declared.

And so as quick as that the fighting began, Fööniks swooping in for first blood with an overhead kick straight into Valkaner's upper jaw, breaking him off from our focus and absorbing him into his own blinding rage.

As all the violence erupted around us Amy, the Doctor and I were left standing completely clueless as to what to do.

The Doctor spoke first over the almighty roars from Lumi and the gang. "Jayden! It's so glad to see you're alive, but we'll converse about all this afterwards. Right now we have a war to stop!"

I nodded and stepped closer. "Great stuff, but what do we do?!" I yelled back.

Amy grinned and threw her arms around me. "Don't you worry," She grinned, "We have a plan!"

I couldn't help but squeal in delight, happy to be back with my dear old friends. "Great! Let's put it into action!"

* * *

So, the plan was all set. The Doctor and Amy teamed up to tinker with a few wires and cables they had set up on their journey hear while I wormed my way around the battlefield trying to end up on top of the tiny cliff that overlooked the place.

As I reached the cliff face ready to scale it I placed the Doctor's screwdriver in my mouth as I set my busy hands to work.

As I began the climb I took a moment to think of everything I had accomplished within my time in this crazy universe.

_I had managed to make a wish come true  
I had met the Doctor and Amy Pond  
I had been eaten by a Star Whale  
Traveling Time and Space inside the TARDIS  
Survived Fire  
And now I'm stopping a great war._

_How_ _amazing am I?_

By now, with a lot of grunting and effort on my arms part I had neared the top of the cliff, hauling myself up grandly I scrambled onto my feet and looked down at the scenery below.

Fööniks was busy landing swift punches and kicks – as well as receiving a fair equally as fast few- with Valkaner; Lumi was busy handling lethal blows with his crafted sword; boy he really did look awesome and strong.

And finally the frantic waving and jumping up and down from both the Doctor and Amy caught my eye off in the far corner. I lifted the screwdriver and shined the green light in the sequence the Doctor told me to ask the silent question. '_Are you ready yet?'_

I laughed as the Doctor goofily replied with the thumbs up technique and I set to work, I twisted the Sonic Screwdriver around a few times and flicked a few switches to set it into the correct setting and covered my ear with my free hand.

I pressed the switch.

And a loud, amplified buzzing/ screeching sound echoed throughout the whole land.  
Millions of tiny explosions set off in a chain reaction that silenced the whole war to a standstill. I also noticed that all of Valkaner's men stumbled back in a daze and shook their heads as all the small purple disks attached to their necks fell off and clattered against the floor with a small '_Plink'._

Valkaner looked around as confused as his men; as one by one they all dropped their swords and moved away from their sparring partner as if they had no intention of fighting at all.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Valkaner roared.

"The truth has finally surfaced," The Doctor grinned smugly with the clap of his hands.

Fööniks grabbed Valkaner by the shoulder along with Lumi and slammed him to the ground forcefully. "What did you do Valkaner?" She questioned him with a snarl.

One of the soldiers suddenly spoke out on behalf of the coward sprawled out on the ground, "He brainwashed us, that's what. I remember it all so clearly now. He was jealous of all you blue flamed people so he captured us that were still living in his kingdom and attached these small discs to our necks, and so we became his little pawns in his chess game."

Lumi spoke out and grabbed Valkaner more tightly. "So you played this dirty?!" He roared. "Oh we're gonna have so much fun with you." He spat, causing Valkaner to whimper slightly due to this outnumbered situation.

The Doctor sheepishly ran a hand through his hair and turned towards Amy "And _that _is our cue to leave, Come along Pond." He then raised his voice further and called out towards me "And Jayden, get down from there!" He bellowed, "Time to return to the TARDIS!"

I clambered down from my post quicker than I had climbed up and returned rightfully beside the Doctor and Amy once more, I bid farewell to Lumi with a bromance hug before letting him go back and deal with the prejudice bastard; then I turned towards Fööniks sadly.

"I guess this is it then," I began sadly.

"Yes it is, but I'm leaving to. As I don't belong here." She answered back.

"But where will you go?" I gasped.

She just merely winked in a playful manor. "Oh you know, I'll just float around places. I dabble a lot you know." She chuckled.

I laughed along with her and pulled her in for a hug, "You remind me so much of him you know,"

"Who?"

"The Doctor,"

Her eyes widened and she looked as if she'd been paid the greatest compliment ever; so she smiled and ruffled my hair. "Well, that is surely a great thing, thank you so much."  
She then turned towards the Doctor and Amy. "Farewell, it was nice meeting you, and I'm sorry for making you believe your friend was dead, it was all necessary."

The Doctor humbly nodded and grinned accompanied with a small wave from Amy. "Not a problem, I'm sure Jay will inform us all about it back on the TARDIS."

With one last look at Fööniks and Lumi, we bid our farewells and turned to leave back towards the TARDIS hand in hand, all three of us finally glad to be back together again with no missing links.  
However when I turned back to wave to Fööniks she had already evaporated into a flash of blue light, and I couldn't help but feel a strange and almost alien stabbing sensation around my heart as she melted into nothing.

_It was strange, but I knew I would see her again. I felt a close connection with her; closer than anyone could think._

_Boy how I was right.  
_

* * *

**Hooray it's finally the end! *parties* :D Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this shit piece of AU, I just really needed this to lead onto one of my big surprises. Which will be coming up in the next chapter or so in 'Victory of the Daleks'!  
Please tell me what you thought in a review; I'd be so delighted!:D**

**A/N: And I must mention that my POLL closes on Friday, so make sure you take a look at it on my profile and vote for which Fic you want me to do next, whether it be Sherlock or Doctor Who (As I'd love to try out BBC Sherlock tbh, Benedict Cumberbatch is just L.U.S.H)**  
**So get voting! Your vote could be the difference to whether your favourite fic gets published next or last :D HAPPY VOTING**

**Mad x**


	14. Victory Of The Daleks -Part 1-

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next Chapter! :D I'm now officially on a break from school, so I'll be able to do a few more rapid uploads for a week or so. Then it'll be back to a few little longer waits, but not as long as before.  
Also we are now back to the regular series with 'Victory of The Daleks'! :D And you'll be happy to know that in the results of my poll it came to a draw between Divine Protection and my Time Lady fic. So I'll work on them both but it will be more likely for a Sherlock fic to emerge first, so keep your eyes peeled! :D**

**Yes, I did change my username again, sorry for any confusion and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and yarda yarda, you're the only people that keep me going x**

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Victory of The Daleks -Part 1-**_

After a large reunion we all settled down and gradually began to go back into routine. The Doctor was his usual bouncy; childish self, and Amy was as – maybe even more so- talkative as ever!

I was just in the middle of a said conversion when the phone rang; oh how my eyes twinkled.

_It's churchy!_

I made a dive for the black phone hanging up on the TARDIS console but Amy reached it first; admitting defeat I pouted and joined the Doctor to gather beside her as she spoke.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" She gawped in astonishment, muffling the phone against her shoulder as she turned towards us in pure disbelief. "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

The Doctor simply ignored her statement and pressed further on, "Which Prime Minister?"

She returned her attention back towards the caller, "Er, which Prime Minister?" Now to us, "The British one."

I sighed. "Common' Amy, we need more details than that! Which British one?!"

Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation but once again turned back towards the phone, "Which British one?" Her eyes widened and the next thing she did was pass the phone hurriedly into the Doctor's hands, "Winston Churchill for you."

The Doctor, I think, almost seductively grinned as he leant in towards the phone, "Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

_Some conversing I heard_.

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister!"

_And some more._

"We're on our way." The Doctor nodded; hung up and flicked a few switches and we were away through the vortex headed towards the presence of Winston Churchill.

* * *

The TARDIS finally materialised inside the Cabinet war rooms and we all rushed to get out of the door first; nearly tumbling out in the process.  
However the Doctor managed with little effort to regain his dignity by straightening both his stance and bowtie with a small grunt. "Amy, Jayden…" He held his arm out in introduction, "Winston Churchill."

Upon mentioning the man himself strode forwards with a wry grin; puffing his cigar merrily. "Doctor? Is it you?" He asked curiously looking him up and down.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" He cried; going to shake his hand but Churchill motioned with his hand that he wanted something.  
"Ah, every time!" The Doctor added in delight.

"What's he after?" Amy asked.

"TARDIS key of course," I supplied cheerily, rocking backwards and forwards on my toes.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!" Churchill reasoned.

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Gallifreyan muttered grimly before closing the TARDIS door.

"Must I take it by force?" Pried Churchill.

"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor fought back with an almost dark smile.

"Now, now boys. Calm down," I chided jokingly with a small wink.

Churchill smiled and commanded his soldiers to lower their weapons. "At ease" Whereas the Doctor just winked back.

"You rang?"

"So you've changed your face, again." Churchill began as we were all striding down one of the many corridors the cabinet war room had to offer.

"Very well deduced Sherlock," I muttered to myself under my breath, however Amy's giggle told me it was a little less private than I had hoped for.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The alien in question responded causally with the crack of his knuckles.

Amy suddenly interrupted with her own deductions. "Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

I clapped at her efforts. "Very well done!"

"Oi. Shut it you!" She giggled, shoving me in the arm.

"Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." The Doctor supplied smartly.

"You're late, by the way." Churchill cut in smoothly.

"Late?" The Doctor gasped like it was the end of the world.

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in."

I scoffed. "Right, that's what you always say. Truth is you just can't fly her properly."

The Doctor retaliated by ruffling up my hair and tickling my ribs. "Cheeky! I'd like to see you fly her."

"Challenge accepted." I grinned, that is after I gained my breath back.

Churchill was too caught up now in the affairs of his employers. "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

"No, sir. Fine, sir…"

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

Suddenly an officer came dashing towards us. "Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

Churchill nodded in confirmation ." We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?" The Doctor raised his brow in curiosity.

"I have something to show you." He replied mysteriously, building up invisible dramatic tension as he did so.

_OOH Suspense._

Right on cue- as if he had read my mind- the Doctor turned to both me and Amy and mouthed '_Ooooh' _sarcastically in fake surprise causing us both to giggle.

We all neatly piled into the lift: Churchill took another puff then started the lift; the Doctor wafted the smoke away and Amy and I stood casually at the back out of reach.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall, invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" I questioned.

Churchill turned to me and merely smiled as the lift came to an eerie stop. "Follow me."

Poking the Doctor forwards we all exited the lift and followed the prime minister out onto open air upon the roofs. I took a deep breath and let the breeze rush through my lungs while Amy and the Doctor looked around in amazement.  
"Wow!" Gasped Amy in awe.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill declared, sweeping an arm towards the professor.

The Doctor, instead of shaking hands like a normal person- but then again he's barely normal- stuck up his fingers in the 'V' for Victory sign.

"How d'you do?" Bracewell commented to us all with a small wave back.

I was about to open my mouth and speak but I was immediately silenced by a formation of German aeroplanes came swooping overhead; we all moved closer towards the edge to inspect the hoard of bombs it dropped onto the scenery of London below.  
Amy looked on sadly in recognition. "Oh, Doctor... Doctor, it's..."

"History," The Doctor replied curtly albeit glumly.

"I love History, but seeing it replay itself like this is almost saddening," I commented.

The Doctor couldn't help but give me a small smile, "Sometimes that's the way it is with time travel."

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill blurted out from behind us.

_It seemed he's readied his 'glorious' machines._

"Aye-aye, sir." The Professor confirmed, giving the thumbs up. "On my order, Fire!"

Both the Doctor and I gazed in horror as from behind one of the sandbags an extra-terrestrial laser beam shot out and connected with the German planes, destroying them to smithereens.

"What was that?!" Amy cried.

I could tell the Doctor was beginning to panic. "That wasn't human, that was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me! Show me what that was!"

"Advance!" Bracewell ordered.

"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill added proudly.

To both mine and the Doctor's horror a Dalek slowly trundled out from behind the sandbagged area; painted in khaki green and a small sticker of the union jack placed beneath its eyestalk.

_Looks like Aliens can have make-overs too._

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Winston marvelled, his eyes twinkling like jewels.

The Doctor brushed that statement aside and glared daggers at the Dalek before us instead. "What are you doing here?"

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

If it were possible, the Doctor's eyes widened even more at its ironic statement. "What?"

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER." It repeated in its monotone voice.

This tweaked something within the Doctor's core, for he growled slightly. "Stop this. Stop now! You know who I am, you always know."

"YOUR IDENTITY IS UNKNOWN."

Bracewell, upon seeing the slight anger the Doctor was radiating tried to but in and help. "Perhaps I can clarify things here; this is one of my Ironsides."

"Your what?"

Instead of answering, Bracewell turned towards the Dalek for help. "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"

"YES."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?" He added on hopefully.

"YES."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"TO WIN THE WAR!"

* * *

We were now back inside the Cabinet: Amy was standing beside me casually in the corner while the Doctor was picking his way angrily through all the sheets and blueprints there were depicting the 'Ironsides'.

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" He cried out in frustration to all the residents of the room, running a hand through his mopped hair.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!" Churchill tried to reason.

I was about to but in and help on the Doctor's case, as I knew full well how things would turn out, however I large stab inside my brain stopped me instantly. I winced and began rubbing my head soothingly in hope it was some sort of remedy to the pain.

_Jesus Christ, as if I don't have enough stress on my part._

In front of me, Churchill's attempted reason only made it worse. "Invented them?! Oh, no, no, no!" The Doctor fired back.

It seemed on the other side Churchill wasn't backing down either; it seriously was like watching two bloody boys fighting in the school playground. "Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

Amy, somewhat annoyingly – she probably knew that it would annoy the Doctorvif she said it- interrupted with her statement. "A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-"

"SHH! He didn't invent them! They're alien." I butted in defensively.

That won the Doctor's seal of approval. "Thank you Jay!"

"Alien?" Churchill repeated.

At this moment a Dalek decided to move slowly past us in the open doorway; we all sensed its presence like it was a prick to the neck; the Doctor and eye eyed it murderously as it continued on its journey past.

"And totally hostile!" The Doctor finished.

"Precisely. They will win me the war!" Churchill opposed, showing us a replica of a propaganda poster containing a Dalek.

"Why won't you listen? Why call me in if you won't listen to me?!" The Doctor raged.

"Like you said earlier, you have a face no one listens to." I grinned.

He pouted. "Oh, shut it you,"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill gave in slightly.

Seeing the opening, I clambered in and spoke back to him. "Right! So destroy them! _Exterminate_ them!" I punned.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

I narrowed my eyes at him in defeat; the Doctor standing to join me in our debate. "Oh we are imagining," We both replied in unison.

The Doctor resorted to whining childishly then. "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks!"

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, look. It's no use, she doesn't remember them."

The Doctor looked put out for a moment, but scrunched his eyes together in confusion. "Why, wait. Is this an episode too?"

"Yes, pretty much most of them are- Well. Apart from my birthday bash." I joked.

He winced at the memory for practically a second; then set his mind onto the task ahead. "Right, okay… Moving on,"

"So they're up to something, but what is it? What are they after?" The Doctor pressed, after gathering all of us around one table.

I glared as another Dalek decided to roll on pass.

_They see me rollin', they hatin'_

"Bitches." I grumbled lowly under my breath.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy offered a little too confidently.

"No, Amy don't!" We both cried, but she ignored us.

She tapped it rather roughly on the shell trying to gain its attention and it swung its eyestalk round to face her quite dauntingly.  
"CAN I BE OF ASSISSTANCE?"

Amy grinned. "Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends here reckon you're dangerous; that you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

The Doctor cast me a thoughtful look as we continued watching in silence.

The Amy gave a little wince of sarcasm. "Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"PLEASE EXCUSE ME, I HAVE DUTIES TO PERFORM."

I stared open mouthed. "DALEKS HAVE MANNERS?!"

The Doctor didn't answer as he strode over to Winston and snatched the cigar from out of his mouth. "Winston, Winston, please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist." Winston frowned.

"Wait till the Daleks get started." The Doctor bitterly remarked.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

"Yeah? Well have all that and the Earth in flames on top of it." I muttered.

"I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart..." Winston mourned, moving around the table.

The Doctor decided to follow him on his path. "But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

Perfect timing, a Dalek rolled over to the Doctor slowly to stand beside him. I bet inside it was mocking the way the Time Lord was getting frustrated. It made my blood boil.

"CAN I BE OF ASSISSTANCE?"

"SHUT IT!" The Doctor snapped, before turning back to Churchill, a cold glare sweeping inside his green eyes. "Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy; no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!"

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!"

Then the all clear alarm sounded, hopefully to break up this stupid argument.

"Oh, the all-clear. We are safe, for now." Churchill muttered gravely before he turned away to leave.  
We all swiftly followed after him with the Doctor taking the lead; leaving the Dalek disappearing off behind us.  
As we began our stroll down the corridor Amy showed us her concern. "Doctor, it's the all-clear. Are you OK?"

"Yeah Doc, please don't get too caught up about it." I chipped in.

Without even looking at us the Doctor answered our concerns with one of his own. "What does hate look like, Amy, Jay?"

I sighed, yet Amy replied. "Hate?"

Without even having the patience to wait for us to give a proper answer he prattled off anyway. "It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it."

And with that he got up and left.

As soon as he was out of an earshot Amy leant in towards me and whispered in my ear. "There's something definitely bugging him."

"Oh god you bet there is. He didn't even say anything when I called him 'Doc', and he _really _hates that!"

* * *

The next thing we were doing was bursting into Bracewell's quarters; lab; office- whatever you wanted to call it; the Doctor began checking everything out while Bracewell was drinking his tea served by a Dalek in astonishment.

"All right, Prof! The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them." The Doctor greeted; I could almost see the alien cogs whirring in his head while he plotted.

Bracewell flushed. "Just doing my bit."

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy commented picking up a spanner as she did so.

I smirked. "So Patriotic aren't you?"

Amy just laughed and winked. "Oh you bet,"

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Bracewell chirruped.

The Doctor, who was currently reading one of the files, chose this moment to intervene. "How did you do it? Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

The Doctor sighed and tossed the file back onto the table behind him. "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

Bracewell chuckled and began pulling out random files for examples. "Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you. Here are some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Gallifreyan cut in smoothly yet coldly.

I pressed up onto my toes and stretched to whisper into his ear, "You know, I'm really not liking your attitude today mister."

I just got a unintelligible grumble in response; which meant I was right.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior,"

The Doctor put on his grave tone of voice. "I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

Suddenly Winston re-entered to join in again. "Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!" I growled, sticking up for my Doctor.

Trust them again, for another Dalek to roll on in, in this moment of time. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?"

That was the final straw for the Doctor; his eyebrows twitched as he tried to compose himself but to no avail, he lashed out and flipped over a tea tray that was stuck to its plunger. "STOP THIS! What are you doing here? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"WE SEEK ONLY TO HELP YOU."

"To do what?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth.

"TO WIN THE WAR." It replied.

"Oh really, which war?" The Doctor hissed through gritted teeth.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

The Doctor's face suddenly hardened as he spoke. "This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I DO NOT NDERSTAND. I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

I could tell the Time Lord was nearing the end of his tether; he laughed almost darkly as he shook his head and turned around scrounging for something to hit it with. "Oh, yeah? OK."  
His hands managed to find purchase on a giant spanner, he grinned in satisfaction as he turned back around to face the Dalek with his weapon aloft. "OK, soldier, defend yourself!"

_And so he began beating the shit out of a Dalek. Some of you Whovians out there may call it Alien Abuse, but I merely call it stress relief._

Churchill, Bracewell and Amy however stared on in horror, but it was Bracewell that took action first in an attempt to protect his precious creations. "Doctor, what the devil...?!"

The little bar stool of a Dalek cried out. "YOU DO NOT REQUIRE TEA?"

"Like hell does he!" I snarled at it, aiding the Doctor in hitting the dalek with its own tea tray. "You little shit!" I shrieked.

"Stop it! Prime Minister, please!" Bracewell almost wept.

"Doctor, Jayden, please, these machines are precious." The Prime Minister chided as smoothly as Stephen Fry.

"Come on! FIGHT BACK! You want to, don't you? You know you do!" The Doctor roared.

"I must protest!" The professor stuttered.

_Strike. _"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. KILL ME!" _Another strike._

"Doctor, Jay, be careful!" Amy gasped tried to hold us both back, and failing terribly.

"PLEASE DESIST FROM STRIKING ME. I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

The Doctor growing angrier by the second resulted to punctuating his next words with each hit. "YOU ARE MY ENEMY! And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" And for the grand finale he sent a lunging kick into the Dalek, watching as it rolled dramatically backwards from the force.

Suddenly the Dalek spoke in a much more menacing, and more Dalek-like tone. "CORRECT, REVIEW TESTIMONY."

Ominously a playback of the Doctor echoed from the Dalek. _'I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks_!'  
The real Doctor stood staring in utmost horror. "Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?"

"TRANSMITING TESTIMONY NOW."

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor gabbled.

"Oh god." I cursed.

"TESTIMONY ACCEPTED."

"Get back! All of you!" The Doctor cried; grabbing my arm and rushing us all away.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Churchill barked.

The Marines on command came rushing in, but the Dalek killed them stone dead with its deadly laser; the way I could see their skeletal figures in the light made me cringe.

"Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!" Bracewell panicked.

"WE ARE THE DALEKS."

"But I created you!"

The Dalek turned on him then. "NO." I screeched before aiming its small gun at him and blasting off his hand; probably relishing in his shrill screams as a robotic shower of sparks flew from the loose cables and wires in his arm. "WE CREATED YOU."

Satisfied with what it had done the Dalek then faced us once more screeching "VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" Before teleporting away back to its clan.

Amy let out a breath. "What just happened, Doctor?"

"I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan!" He cried, smacking himself before rushing out towards the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Both Amy and I cried out after him; rushing off also.

"'Testimony accepted!' That's what they said! My testimony."

Amy sighed and brushed her hand against his shoulder in comfort. "Don't beat yourself up. You were right. What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"Amy's right," I added for effect. "But what are we planning to do now?"

"This is what I do. It's dangerous, so you two wait here." He replied now busy unlocking the TARDIS door.

Amy narrowed her eyes in disagreement. "What, so you mean we've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

"Safe as it gets around me,"

"I'm coming with you." I stated defiantly, moving to step through the TARDIS doors.  
I thought I was going to make it but the Doctor widened his eyes and snaked a skinny arm around my middle, drawing me back. "Oh no you don't!"

Awkwardly I began squirming around trying to set myself lose and get on board the time machine. "Let me go! I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"Not according to me you are."

I sighed but still continued struggling around; I could feel my previous headache building again but this time more painful. Maybe it was a Migraine? I always suffered from those back home.  
Ignoring the feelings I suddenly caught an idea, I was able to look after myself because this was an episode; so I knew what was coming, and if he wouldn't listen then I know who would. I stretched out my fingers so that my fingers tips softly brushed the furnished; old wood of the TARDIS exterior.

_Hey old girl, can you hear me?_

_Yes Jayden, loud and clear. What is it that you need? Is something the matter?_

_Yes, I'm afraid. But don't worry it's nothing bad! It's just that your thief is being stupid and won't let me join him and help him face the Daleks. I know I can look after myself because I know what will happen._

_Well, the Daleks are dangerous. You know that. He cares for you._

_Please dear. You know you can trust me; I'll be fine, just like I always will be._

_I know you will, and I do trust you. That's why I'm doing this…_

The next thing I realised was a small groan emitting from within the TARDIS; the doors then swung open and I was tossed inside by some invisible yet powerful force.  
I landed inside with a harsh thump but still caressed the smooth glass flooring with a fond smile.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I heard the TARDIS door slam closed again after various cries of '_No, no, no, no, no_!' from the Doctor. Laughing, I stood up and dusted myself down to make myself look presentable, ready for my meeting with the Daleks.

I heard the Doctor sigh before I turned around, "You really are something special aren't you?"

_Was that irritancy or affection I heard in his voice just then?_

A plastered a smile on my face to hide my curiosity. "So, you've changed your mind on letting me come with you then?"

To my surprise he smiled back, accepting his defeat. "I guess I have no choice."

I skipped up to him and tweaked his bowtie merrily before tapping his cheek fondly. "Right then, show time!"

* * *

**Okay and that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought in a review. The second part will be up fairly soon, the latest time being tomorrow so you won't have that long to wait! :) Until then!**

**Kitten x**


	15. Victory Of The Daleks - Part 2-

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter! I won't keep you here for long but can I just say 63 REVIEWS?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!  
I love you all so, so much; it's only you who keep me going; and can I just say a massive thank you to Laria Styr, the review you sent me made me so happy :')**

_**Chapter 15- Victory Of The Daleks –Part 2-**_

* * *

After flicking a few more switches and a 'HAH' oh triumph the Doctor managed to land the TARDIS successfully on the Dalek ship. With a quick wink the Doctor muttered "Shall we?" Before swinging the doors open with a flourish.

We both stepped out in the most dramatic way possible; especially for my first meeting with the species. The Doctor rubbed his hands together with a grin as the Daleks swivelled around to face us. "How about that cuppa now then?"

I performed a mock curtsey and added to the Doctor's question in harmony. "Don't forget Jammy Dodgers, can't forget them. They go lovely with a cuppa."

"IT IS THE DOCTOR AND JAYDEN COLEMAN! EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh, so you've heard of me then?" I pressed with a brow raised.

_Well that was unexpected._

"MANY WORLDS HAVE HEARD OF YOU. YOU ARE A DANGER TO THE UNIVERSE."

My eyes widened. "Well- that's always a nice thing to hear when you're out casually travelling in a time machine; I never thought I'd say this to a Dalek, but thank you."

"THAT IS WHY YOU BOTH MUST BE EXTERMINATED; YOU BOTH ARE DANGEROUS TO OUR KIND."

The Doctor quickly stepped in reaching into his inner jacket pocket. "Wait, wait, wait, I wouldn't if I were you!" As he withdrew the object he waved it around like a stick of fire for all the Daleks to see. "TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"YOU WOULD NOT USE SUCH A DEVICE."

I took a step forward and folded my arms across my chest. "Try us," I challenged.

One of the Daleks edged forward but the Doctor was right on it. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans! No nothing! One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS BANG-BANG, Daleks BOOM!" He provided the sound effects childishly.  
The Dalek then moved back; probably shitting itself. "Good boy," The Doctor added. "This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"ONE SHIP SURVIVED."

"And you fell back through time, yes? Crippled? Dying?" He mocked.

"WE PICKED UP A TRACE. ONE OF THE PROGENITOR DEVICES."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" I chuckled.

"IT IS OUR PAST, AND OUR FURTURE."

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Ohhh, that's deep. That _is_ deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"IT CONTAINS PURE DALEK DNA, THOUSANDS WERE CREATED, ALL WERE LOST, SAVE ONE."

"OK, but there's still one thing I don't get, though - if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"IT WAS… NECESSARY."

The Doctor curled his upper lip around his teeth in annoyance. "But why?! I get it. Oh, I get it! I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure; the DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek."

"A SOLUTION WAS DEVISED."

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognise me. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you-" Suddenly another Dalek turned towards the instrument panel behind it. "No, no, no. What are you doing?" He wailed, holding the biscuit aloft again.

"WITHDRAW NOW DOCTOR OR THE CITY DIES IN FLAMES."

The Doctor just laughed at their solution darkly. "Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck; you don't have the power to destroy London."

"WATCH AS THE HUMANS DESTROY THEMSELVES,"

I felt my headache and anger rising, bubbling like an urge to kill. I knew what they were about to do and it was absolutely disgusting; as I thought about the situation deeply I thought I felt my lip twitch in a snarl. I snatched the Jammy Dodger from the Doctor who gave a '_HEY!_' of surprise. "Turn those lights off _now_. Turn London off or I swear to the gods of Gallifrey I will use the TARDIS self-destruct!"

_I do hope the Gallifreyans have gods…_

"STALEMATE JAYDEN COLEMAN, LEAVE US, AND RETURN WITH THE DOCTOR TO EARTH,"

"Oh, that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?" The Doctor huffed.

"EXTINCTION IS NOT AN OPTION. WE SHALL RETURN TO OUR OWN TIME AND BEGIN AGAIN,"

I felt my heart break in two at the sound of the Doctor's oath. "No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! _I won't!"_

A sudden '_whoosh' _that emitted from the machine- that to be really honest nearly made me drop my biscuit- told us all that whatever process the Daleks had started, was now finished.

"WE HAVE SUCCEEDED – DNA RECONSTRUCTION IS COMPLETE."

The Daleks glided back from the cubicle which was enveloped in red energy. The doors slid open amidst sparks. "OBSERVE DOCTOR, JAYDEN, A NEW DALEK PARADIGM."

I watched with narrowed eyes as the new breed of Daleks slid from within the cubicle each a different colour: red, white, blue, yellow and orange.

I threw my hands up in exasperation and rolled my eyes. "Great!" I growled, "Now they're producing a bloody new _Skittle_ range of Dalek!"

"THE PROGENITOR HAS FULFILLED OUR NEW DESTINY. BEHOLD THE RESTORATION OF THE DALEKS! THE RESURRECTION OF THE MASTER RACE,"

"ALL HAIL THE NEW DALEKS, ALL HAIL THE NEW DALEKS," The stupid pepper pots chorused.

_Now this, to me, was the confusing bit. Do try to keep up with all these Daleks._

The white Dalek answered. "YES, YOU ARE INFERIOR."

"YES." One of the normal Daleks replied.

_White Dalek again_. "THEN PREPARE."

_All the normal Daleks this time._ "WE ARE READY."

_I presume the white bugger must be the leader; he was doing a lot of commanding. _ "CLEANSE THE UNCLEAN; TOTAL OBLITERATION! DISINTEGRATE!"

Upon order both the red Dalek and the blue Dalek fired upon the normal ones, blowing them to bits.

_Commentary over._

The Doctor whistled. "Blimey, what do you do to the ones who mess up?"

The white Dalek answered. "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR AND JAYDEN, YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED,"

"HA, Well no shit." I grinned, causing the Doctor to scowl.

However I resumed my duties by showing the thing my Jammy Dodger. "Don't mess with me, _sweetheart_!" I line-stole.

"WE ARE THE PARADIGM OF A NEW DALEK RACE,"

"SCIENTIST STRATEGIST, DRONE, ETERNAL AND THE SUPREME."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing? Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty 'Supre-eme'" The Doctor rambled, deciding to put on a little pace as he talked.

He paused for a moment before starting again, threatening clearly evident within his green; luscious eyes. "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or we'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"AND YOURSELF." The White one answered.

"Occupational Hazard," The Doctor beamed.

"SCAN REVEALS NOTHING, TARDIS SELF DESTRUCT DEVICE NON-EXISTENT!"

"Fuck." I cursed down to the floor, lowering the biscuit slightly.

"All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!" The Doctor revealed, snatching the biscuit away from me and eating it.

"OI THAT WAS MINE!" I wailed in dismay.

The Doctor was about to answer but a loud siren interrupted him; the blue Dalek went to investigate. "ALERT, UNIDENTIFIED PROJECTILE APPROACHING! CORRECTION, MULTIPLE PROJECTILES,"

"WHAT HAVE THE HUMANS DONE?"

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted truthfully with a shrug.

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" "They're coming to get'cha that's what; I'd be scared if I were you." I growled in satisfaction.

Suddenly our guardian angel's voice sounded over intercom. "_Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over._"

The Doctor, with a large kiss on my forehead, looked up in glee. "Oh Winston you BEAUTY!"

"_Danny Boy to the Doctor! Come in. Over."_

I grinned and spoke up first. "This is Jay speaking! Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Big dish on the side of the ship, blow it up and send them home crying! Over!"

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND JAYDEN!"

"RUN!" I screamed as the Doctor grabbed my hand and we made a mad dash towards the TARDIS. Luckily the Time Lord managed to get the door closed as the Daleks fired upon us.

"_OK, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho_!"

The Doctor and I sat by the console panting from the adrenaline we just had; to my surprise he chuckled and knelt down in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I laughed back- I couldn't help it, his laugh was contagious- and hugged him. "Never better, we sure showed the pepper pots huh?"

"Pepper pots?" The Doctor paused for a minute and as he did so a crease of thought came between his eyebrows; oh how I wished for my inner fangirl to emerge and lick that crease away.

_SHUT UP. NOW._

He laughed again, louder, the deep chuckle rumbling through his chest. "I can see the resemblance now! I'll never look at them the same way ever again,"

"_Danny Boy to the Doctor... only me left now_."

The Doctor's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise as he rushed towards the console and picked up a small microphone to speak into. "The Doctor to Danny Boy... The Doctor to Danny Boy, I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"_Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over." _The pilot confirmed.

_'Going in, wish me luck. Over'_

The Doctor began starting the TARDIS and frantically switching loads of random switches; half-way through it however bless him he looked stressed.

"Please let me help! What can I do?" I begged.

He looked up with a grateful smile and told me what buttons or levers to hold and activate; so I did as I was told.

_Eventually we got somewhere._

_'Direct hit, sir! Danny Boy to the Doctor...going in for another attack.'_

"The Doctor to Danny Boy, the Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

"_What about you?"_

I leant in closer towards the Doctor and smiled. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!"

I almost shat bricks when the white Dalek appeared on the monitor. "OH! Damn, I forgot about that part."

"DOCTOR, CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK,"

"Ah-ha, what? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end!"

"CALL OFF THE ATTACK, OR WE WILL DESTROY EARTH,"

"I'm not stupid_, mate_! You've just played your last card!"

"BRACEWELL IS A BOMB,"

The Doctor snarled. "You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body."

I quickly cut in and dead-paned. "Er, there isn't a bone in their body, and they're telling the truth…"

"THE ALL-SEEING GIRL IS CORRECT. HIS POWER IS DERIVED FROM AN OBLIVION CONTINUUM! CALL OFF THE ATTACK OF WE WILL DETONATE THE ANDROID."

When the Doctor said this, something inside me told me that he was speaking to both of us. "No! This is my best chance ever! The last of the Daleks! I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all!"

"THEN DO IT, BUT WE WILL SHATTER THE PLANET BELOW, THE EARTH WILL DIE SCREAMING!"

"And if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks." He mumbled sadly; I felt my heart pang.

"THEN CHOSE DOCTOR, DESTROY THE DALEKS OR SAVE EARTH. BEGIN COUNTDOWN OF OBLIVION CONTINUUM. CHOOSE DOCTOR, CHOOSE, CHOOSE!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly and murmured. "I'm so sorry that the opportunity will slip away like this… But they really are telling the truth."

I saw a flicker of a playing smile across his lips. "How are you so sure that I'll choose the earth over this 'great' opportunity?"

I grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Because you're a good man…"

Slowly but surely I saw him lift the walkie-talkie up with a sigh, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy, withdraw…"

'_Say again, sir. Over,'_

"Withdraw and return to Earth! Over and out,"

"_But sir...!_"

"There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!"

He set the walkie-talkie down with a sad but brave expression plastered over his face, just like what a child would do when it didn't want to show any emotion, or how said it felt. I smiled and hugged him tightly as he set the coordinates into the console to head back to earth. "You're amazing,"

I tightened his grip onto him as he hugged me back, my actions being caused by the line I remembered that the Daleks said after he'd left… _The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness._

I really wanted to say something but I didn't want the Doctor hearing, afraid that it would ruin the moment, so I just settled for mouthing the words. '_No, your weakness is not being human; not being able to feel or to have compassion, so fuck you'_

The satisfying hum I received in return from the TARDIS meant that she agreed with me too, and I knew she'd tell no secrets. I smiled to myself, happy to be in the glorious world.

* * *

As soon as we landed again the Doctor rushed straight out and punched Bracewell in the face, causing his hand more pain than the man he hit; I couldn't help but wince at the sound. "God, that has _got _to hurt…"

"Doctor!" Amy gasped in horror, but as soon as she caught sight of me she brightened up. "JAY!"

The Doctor shook his hand in pain. "Ow! Sorry, Professor. You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell gasped.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" He rambled, ripping open his shirt to reveal the professors metal insides with the help of his sonic. "Now keep down!"

As we all gathered round to inspect his robotic insides I noticed the circular timer split into blue segments, and only one of them turned yellow.

"Well?" Amy asked after a long, thought scrambling silence.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor sheepishly admitted.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asked again, still curious.

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, _pow_, exploding, the moment that flashes red." The Doctor pointed out, pointing to the circular rotor.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Muttered Amy, mainly to herself.

"You're not helping." The Doctor turned and scowled at her, making me snort slightly.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Churchill butt in before I could open my mouth.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." The Doctor told him.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell stammered.

"Tell us, and prove you're human. Tell us everything." I spoke softly, but also trying to compel him with my urgency

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm. "

"And your parents? Come on, tell me." The Doctor questioned.

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever. "

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now. " He asked again, more quicker this time.

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left…"

I sighed in empathy and looked down and noticed the rotor, there were two red, one yellow and two blue segments left now. We needed to hurry up.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." The Doctor proceeded, trying to stop the countdown.

Looking back up I noticed the professor was close to tears as he continued. "It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much…"

The Doctor however didn't seem fazed. "Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being." He urged.

Four red one yellow,

"It's not working. I can't stop it." The Doctor admitted sadly.

With one sly look towards the Doctor I spoke out for what felt like the first time, a blush creeping its way up my neck. "Hey, Bracewell... Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"W-What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I paused slightly, my eyes saddening. "But kind of a good hurt… You love them so much and you think that they're amazing but they don't feel the same way; they probably don't even know you exist…" I sighed, thinking of my celebrity crushes back in the real world.

_The crazy Giraffe and the man with the cheekbones. *sigh*_

"I really shouldn't talk about her. "

Finally Amy caught on. "Oh. There's a her. " She grinned mischievously.

Slowly the segments were turning back blue.

The Doctor, with a small smile to Amy and I caught on as well. "What was her name?"

Bracewell smiled. "Dorabella."

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name." The Doctor grinned.

Amy smiled. "What was she like, Edwin?"

Bracewell's smile couldn't get any wider at the memory, "Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world… Dorabella."

I basically cheered and threw my arms around both the Doctor and Amy as all the segments finally turned blue.

_RESULT! THE POWER OF LOVE_

"Welcome to the human race. " The Doctor beamed, hugging everyone back and patting Bracewell on the shoulder.

The Doctor pointed to Churchill. "You're brilliant." Then to Bracewell. "You're brilliant." Amy "And you, can't forget you!" He kissed her on the cheek, to her surprise. Then he rounded up on me, sweeping me up bridal style and crushing me into his chest for a ginormous hug. "And YOU! You talented girl, you!" He almost cooed affectionately.  
It made me swell inside.

To my disappointment he all too soon pulled away. ""Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks!" He cried, rushing away.

"Wait! Doctor! Wait... Wait." Cried Bracewell trying to stop him. "It's too late…"

I sighed, "They've gone Doctor."

"No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"

"No your little friend is right, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." Bracewell confirmed with a sad nod.

I felt my heart shatter as the Doctor fell and leant against a nearby pole for support, all his energy drained.

Amy was quick to die into the rescue. "But you _saved the Earth_. Not too shabby, is it...?"

I watched reassuringly as the Doctor took a look around all the people in the room- me included- who were supporting him with their smiles.

"Is it?" Amy repeated for emphasis, wanting an answer out of him.

Slowly but surely he smiled in agreement, "No. It's not _too _shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar!" Churchill offered.

He just waved it away with a wrinkled nose, still slightly hurt by his loss. "No,"

* * *

It was only a short while later, after wrapping a few things up, that Amy and I were sat waiting with Churchill for the Doctor.

"Where is he?" Amy asked impatiently.

At that moment- speak of the angel and he shall appear- he arrived. "Tying up loose ends, I've taken out the entire alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly," The Doctor fired back, taking a casual sip of tea, which to me looked weird.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can," The Doctor grinned.

"Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you." Churchill tried to reason.

"The world doesn't need me," The Doctor answered.

I coughed to hide my words, but I think it was still audible as I saw both Winston and Amy smile. "Bullshit,"

The Doctor finished his sentence, oblivious. "The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill."

"It's been a pleasure, as always." Churchill nodded.

"Too right," He agreed.

I turned around and accompanied Amy while the two men hugged and exchanged their bromance. "So, how's things?" I laughed.

She hugged me and giggled. "It's been good now that I know you both survived your encounter with the Daleks!"

"Okay, let's go girls," The Doctor called; so we both turned back around to face Churchill and give him our goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Miss Pond, Miss Coleman," Churchill bowed respectfully.

We did the same. "It's been, well, amazing meeting you." We both admitted in unison.

"I'm sure it has!"

Amy went to kiss him on the cheek whereas I went for the hand shake approach; as Churchill turned to head for the door I called out to him. "Oi Churchill, TARDIS key please. The one you just took from the Doctor," I grinned, holding out my hand.

I heard the Doctor choke on his tea and began checking his pockets, Winston just chuckled and handed them me back. "Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin and very wise beyond her years as well... Truly fascinating, don't lose her; the same with Miss Pond. KBO" He bode farewell, lighting another cigar.

I chuckled and handed the Doctor the keys back; as we headed back towards the TARDIS Amy called out to us. "Wait! What about Bracewell, he's alien technology… I thought you were going to de-activate him Doctor?"

I winked, "Don't worry, we're not. Already one step ahead and told him,"

Amy and the Doctor laughed and we all exchanged a little hug again; as we pulled away Amy read between the lines as she looked at the Doctor. "You're worried about the Daleks."

"I'm always worried about the Daleks,"

"It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." Amy tried her best to reassure him.

I sighed and cut to the chase. "It's not that. There's something else. Something you've forgotten."

"Me?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should!" The Doctor explained before walking off into the TARDIS leaving us outside.

* * *

A while later again, whilst the Doctor and Amy were busying about in the console I'd told them I was off to take a shower to freshen myself up because to be honest I wasn't feeling to good again.

I had run the bath water and had put out a fresh; new pile of clothes ready for me to get changed into afterwards; I secretly hoped that this small cold bath would help cure my headache that had been flickering on and off the past couple of hours.

"This headache is so bloody annoying, I feel on fire." I commented weakly.

So I got into the tub and relaxed my tensed muscles, the cool water and the breeze from the fan at the side lulling me into a calm state, loosening my mind. It was working for about 20 minutes before the worst stab of pain I had _ever_ had ruptured through my whole skull.  
I jerked with the pain and clutched to my poor head. "ARGH,"

_What the bloody hell…?_

It was definitely the worst I had ever felt through the course of today- the other headaches were nothing compared to this- my whole brain was screeching in protest to the flames scorching and searing through my skull. It was like the whole encounter with Fööniks all over again.

"Please make it stop…" I groaned, and it was hard to tell whether the water pouring down my cheeks were my own tears or bath water.

_I'd route for the tears personally._

I felt like I was going to be sick; without knowing it I abruptly burst into fits of spasms and coughed violently, retching up some of my own blood and going numb at the joints. I felt paralysed. I couldn't move. I wouldn't move.

I widened my eyes in fear as more spasms controlled my body and more blood gushed from my mouth turning the bath water bright red in effect. I was scared, yet the scariest thing was realising I was slipping forwards into the tub and not being able to stop myself from doing so.  
And so down, down, down I went, crashing face first into my own bathwater and lying their continuing to throw fits. My open mouth soon filled with bloody, red water and it wasn't long till I drifted off into unconsciousness. To be honest I welcomed it.

That was the day I drowned for the first time.

* * *

**Okay I ended on a cliff hanger, SO KILL ME. At least I'm not as harsh as Steven Moffat. He's just a troll. Anyway next chapter will be up pretty soon, but for now… Enjoy this Cliffie! *Laughs evilly and runs away.*  
Please review and tell me what you thought, I'll love you forever.**


	16. New Changes

**Bonjour everyone! I'm back safely and ready to go again ^-^ I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long but I've been sprung with 5 exams since I got back and I needed to revise like crazy. It looks like it paid off as I'm still in top set for everything ready to move onto GCSE coursework. *phew*  
Anywhoo, this chapter may be a little short but that's because it's a filler, I've had many plots buzzing around my head for both this fic and another I'll be revealing soon; it seems like my trip to Paris helped me a lot. However don't fret, as the first part of The Time Of Angels will be uploaded shortly after, Jayden's meeting River! YAY.**

**I won't keep you much longer, again thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows and favs, keep up the good work my fellow Whovians!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 – New changes**_

_I feel different, I feel more open to the world around me; new things swimming around this seemingly larger brain of mine.  
It feels weird yet amazing at the same time._

_"Urgh I feel like death…"_

I found the strength to flicker my heavy eyes open and at the same time the sentence, I thought sounded perfect in my head, turned out to be a mass of slurred mumbles in reality. My vision at first was a blur; the first thing that came to view was a white ceiling; which after a moment I could make out the lined patterns on the surface.

"Oh my god, what the?" I groaned slowly pushing myself onto my elbows; positioning my body at an obtuse angle.

_Bloody hell this is weird._

Head spinning again I closed my eyes and relaxed my tense muscled- part of me glad I could actually move them after my experience. When I re-opened them I looked down at myself and noticed I was fully clothed again in just a tank top and shorts. Looking around I also realised I was, in fact, alone in the TARDIS' medical bay.

_Well I suppose I'd better try and stand…_

I did just that, it took me a while but I finally managed to stand on both feet without wobbling or toppling over, which was a very good sign indeed. I then took to walking about the tiled room, which I noticed received a hum of approval from the TARDIS.

"Hello old girl, what happened to me?" I asked her curiously with a smile.

Instead of answering mentally, which she normally did, there was a dong of; I almost recognised it as sadness or shock, which rippled through her. "Girl? What's wrong?"

Again, the same tone. I immediately donned something as _terribly _wrong. I was about to ask further questions about the matter to her, but that was when I caught glimpse of my reflection in the flooring; it was strange.

Unfortunately because of my stupid curiosity I dug deeper, so that was what pulled me towards the mirror in the far corner of the room. I carefully plodded my way over since my knees were still weak and positioned myself in front of the mirror.  
I took it part by part, first my long toes and equally as long legs- they had definitely grown since last time- I also noted that my skin was paler than last time I checked too. My curves were more defined and contained less meat on them than before, which was a result; I was a lot taller, I would say about 5'9.

_What the fuck has happened?!_

I instantly began to panic, what if I had been knocked out for years and have been growing older without me realising? Or maybe even worse.

I finally gained enough courage to let my eyes fly further upwards, resting on my broad shoulders and long arms; which contained long piano fingers on the ends of sleek hands. "Well, it's definitely an improvement," I muttered off-handily.

Finally towards my face. Oh I wish I hadn't.

I had green eyes instead of brown… and my hair was bright red.

_Oh shit._

I screamed.

Minutes later Amy came rushing in, panic flooding her features. "Jayden what's wrong? Oh how I'm glad you're awa-" She came to a short pause as her eyes fell upon me.  
"OH MY GOD. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JAY?"

_Wait what?!_

To make matters worse, the Doctor then decided to make his appearance known to us, as he came scuttling like the mad giraffe he was through the door full of worry. "Jayden?!"  
His eyes widened when he saw what me and Amy were babbling about. "Oh Rassilon!"

"What's happened to me?" I wailed in dismay.

Amy's eyes widened. "Jay? That's you?!"

I nodded sadly, a stray tear slipping down my pale cheek. "Yes Amy, I don't know what's happened," I admitted.

The Doctor rushed straight towards the med bay scanners and ran what I presumed was I sort of test. He stroked his chin, eyes full of thoughts as his fingers danced about the control panel; it was a while before he answered our silent questions. "Well, it seems that you _are _Fööniks," He muttered. "Impossible…"

"I can't be, I can't be her… I'm me!" I cried in confusion as more tears made their way down my cheeks.

"The readings show that you're in fact the same race as Fööniks and the same DNA; the TARDIS is always right,"

Amy stroked my shoulder comfortingly, "Well, no matter what's happened, I still believe you are you, and always will be Jay."

"Thanks Amy," I smiled, hugging her; I then turned to face the Doctor. "What's her species called?"

The Doctor faced me with a small; dishevelled smile and began reading off the monitor, "Her species are 'Heratopyans'; they existed billions of years ago in another dimension in time, like a small ripple in space containing their entire planet. However someone managed to find a way to break into that dimension and unfortunately every last one was slaughtered, or so they thought."

My smile- whatever was left of it in the first place- disappeared completely upon hearing this, did- did this mean?  
I felt Amy rubbing my back with a soothing palm; she obviously saw the emotion welling up on my face. "I'm so sorry Jay…" She whispered.

The Doctor continued regardless. "Your current age is placed at around 10000 in Heratopyan years, which is averaged out to about 25 in human years; you're height is 5'9, 2 lungs; 1 heart, a ginormous brain – you little clever clogs- and a great source of mental power and heat energy generating."

After the analysis was over he whistled in amazement; took one last look at the monitor then flicked it off. He then turned to face me with a sad smile and enveloped me in a tight hug, bringing Amy along with me.  
"I'm so sorry that you're the last of your kind, but remember you never have to be alone,"

I chocked back more tears and patted his back softly, loving the comforting feel of his tweed jacket on my skin. "Thank you, Doctor."  
He pulled away with a warm smile and whispered back, "You're most welcome,"

Amy hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Does this mean Jayden will have to stay like this forever?" She almost whimpered and it reminded me of a small child speaking to their father.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his floppy hair, just like he always does when he's in an awkward predicament. "Well- I don't know any other way of saying this, but yes. She will have to stay rooted in that appearance; even if I tried to change her cells it would result in killing her."

I took a shaky breath and continued to stare at my appearance in the mirror; my now green eyes becoming glazed over. This was all too much to handle with in one day. The Doctor and Amy's conversation became a distant buzz within the background and I felt myself rocking unsteadily backwards and forwards on my feet.

I shivered as the Doctor's hand clapped down upon my shoulder and held a firm albeit soft grip to keep me steady as he lead me out towards who knows where inside the TARDIS; Amy following close behind.

"Come on, let's go settle down and talk things over in the Library." He hushed into my ears.

* * *

That was how we came to be sat huddled close together, hours later, in a small corner of this huge library sipping cups of hot chocolate. Talking about the strange course of events that had taken place today – which to be honest was still a massive shock for me-.

The Doctor spoke before taking another sip of his hot drink. "So, because you are practically morphed into one along with Fööniks, have you accessed any memories or key pieces of information?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together in concentration and focused within the deep pits of my apparently larger brain. Suddenly bright visions, visions I'd never witnessed before sparked to life and flowed into my mind's eye, causing me to gasp in amazement.

"What is it Jay?" Amy asked slightly nervously.

I looked deeply into both hers and the Doctor's eyes before spilling, a small smile gracing my face as I was getting closer to the truth at last. "It turns out that the Fööniks we saw back on Algaja was just a very advanced version of a hologram; it was created by her mental ability somehow. It turns out that when we touched we connected together again, like I was the body and she was the soul that slotted together like a puzzle. So I guess I really am Fööniks." I sighed.

The Doctor nodded with a very wise look in his eyes. "I see. But how does that link in with you and your home back in that parallel universe? That's the thing that doesn't make sense…"

I nodded and took another sip savouring the warm sensation dripping down my throat. " Ah yes, that is rather complicated, but to put it on simpler terms back on my home planet within the ripple and war broke out, I was forced to use an advanced method of teleportation across universes to save our species. However as I entered my parallel universe I knew I was going to become human again; so I devised a version of myself that would wander around lost back in this universe for me to find. Almost like an echo; just like Time Lords and their pocket watches,"

The Doctor chuckled slightly and I watched as Amy downed the rest of her drink quickly; I cringed and giggled. "How could you drink that, that quick?"

Amy just winked, her Scottish accent revved up with the fire of her drink. "Old habits die hard,"

"Your species really is remarkable," The Doctor awed quietly to himself.  
I grinned and flicked one of my marshmallows at him "Why thank you kind sir," I joked heartily.

However he suddenly turned serious, which surprised me a bit. "You really scared me today though…" He muttered dejectedly.

I opened my mouth in shock, a small 'o' of surprise. "Really? I'm sorry."

Amy chipped in awkwardly. "Yes, oh Jay you gave me such a fright when I found you like that in the bath,"

I felt my cheeks reddening and I looked downwards at my toes. "I'm sorry," I repeated. "I don't know what happened; I just started convulsing and coughed up blood… I don't know what brought it on." I shrugged.

Amy sighed and set her cup down on the floor beside her, "It's okay Jayden, you have no need to be sorry. It's just that as soon as I saw you I thought you were as good as dead, the Doctor thought the same thing. But no matter, I quickly scooped you up and dressed you before rushing off to find the Doctor to get help."

I smiled such a warm smile at my friend, I was so lucky to have impossible Amy Pond in my life. "I don't know how you found me, but you saved my life, thank you."

I looked towards the Doctor, who had been seemingly quiet during this conversation; he was looking off into space with a sorrowful expression. I was about to say something when he abruptly coughed and leapt up from his seat and began stalking off towards the door.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Amy cried in disbelief.

His voice sounded chocked up, like he was about to cry, I'd never heard him like that before. "Just going to tinker with the TARDIS… pieces of the main control panel need fixing." Pause. "Jayden, you should go and get some rest after what's happened today, we'll head out on a new adventure tomorrow so I'll need your strength up."

And with that, he left.

_Jesus what was wrong with him?_

I sighed and along with Amy I got up and walked towards the exit. I stalked off towards my bedroom door and turned to face Amy when we were standing outside it.

"I guess I'd better head off, I'll see you tomorrow Amy."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "See you tomorrow Jay, sleep well."

I smiled and swung open the door that leads to my tidy place of a room and I sighed in contentment as I welcomed that familiar sight. Immediately I began to feel tiredness sweep over me like a tidal wave and I began to sway on my feet again like earlier, I stumbled towards my bed without even bothering to take my clothes off and collapsed in a very comfortable heap.

I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow, and the sleep I welcomed was very joyful indeed.


	17. The Time Of Angels -Part 1-

**Hola everyone and welcome to the next chapter, I won't keep you very long but I just want to say thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I can't believe how much success this story is getting; this chapter begins the time of angels, the chapter everyone's waiting for… It's River time!  
Let's just say for the people who've been waiting for this moment, I'll make it special for you :)**

**Also Jayden's new look is on my profile, please scroll down and take a look for a better insight, and please leave a review! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17- The Time Of Angels –Part 1-**

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong… Oh how I love museums," The Doctor chorused the next day, examining some of the exhibits.

Yes that's right, we were in the museum; I was standing with Amy in my new body and let's just say I was getting used to it very, _very _slowly. It seems while the Doctor was excited at the fact we were in the museum, Amy was not. "Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes at her lack of patience, "Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever!"

"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?" Amy replied.

However the Time Lord just ignored her as he began peering in glass cases. "Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh one of mine." Also one of mine,"

I ruffled up my new, red hair and gave Amy a sympathetic look. "Don't even bother when he's in these moods, he won't listen."

"Oh, I see. It's how he keeps score." She replied with a wise look.

I was about to make another joking remark when we came across something in the next display case It was an antique version of a box. Intrigued, the Doctor looked at the top which bared strange symbols.

_The Home Box…_

"Oh great, an old box." Amy dead-panned, not seeing the boxes full potential like I and the Doctor did.

"It's from one of the old starliners, a Home Box." I informed her.

"What's a Home Box?" She asked curiously.  
I decided to keep quiet and let the Doctor explain it to her, he was always better at that sort of stuff. "Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data."

"So?" Amy pressed further, expecting something dramatic and exciting, always the adventure seekers the Scottish.

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan, the lost language of the Time Lords," The Doctor marvelled; I could almost see a trace of sadness in his eyes as he looked upon his lost language.  
Still he continued, "There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods…"

I couldn't help but stare at the letters on the cube; they were beautiful, much more beautiful than any other language I've ever seen. However halfway through my trance I noticed a hushed whisper of a foreign language in my ears and the symbols began to change shape forming letters I could actually read and understand.

_What's happening?_

It was mystical, I looked up at Amy to see if she was witnessing this spectacle too, but her face was still as bored and as confused as ever. I turned back towards the cube in defeat to see that all the symbols had formed letters of the English alphabet.  
My eyes widened in awe as the whispering continued.

_Your language…  
Your language you spoke…  
Your language…  
Your forgotten species of Heratopya once spoke…  
Your species spoke Gallifreyan on both accounts of Old High Gallifreyan and circular…_

Trying to hide my slight stutter I turned towards the Doctor, "Erm, Doctor?"

He replied without looking away from the cube. "Yes Jayden?"

"Uhm… How many other species spoke Gallifreyan?" I asked hesitantly.

This question seemed to both puzzle and surprise him, for he gave me a quizzical look for just a fraction of a second. "No one other than the Time Lords, we were the only people developed enough to understand, why?"

"Oh, just wondering…"

He gave me one final look before returning his attention towards the box, I followed soon after.

"What does it say?" Amy asked the question on everyone's mind – kind of-.

"Hello Sweetie…" Both I and the Doctor breathed.

Suddenly alarm bells rang as we all stood in a small circle inspecting the object.  
"Shit! The parties over guys, time to go!" I yelped as the Doctor grabbed the cube from the container and we all ran away.  
We hurtled through the museum, the home box tucked under the Doctor's arm; Amy and I were racing beside him until we reached the TARDIS and piled in single file as guards suddenly began to chase us down.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy questioned as the Doctor hooked the box up to the console.

"Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

We all stood and watched as a grainy black and white footage showed River Song winking at the camera as it appears on the monitor; it then switched to her with her back to the camera facing a door.

I felt myself smiling in triumph. _Bloody hell I can't wait to meet this woman._

_"The party's over, Doctor Song… Yet you're still on board,"_

_River smirked. "Sorry Alistair,_

_ I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."_

_"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair fired back hotly._

_"Triple-seven, five…slash, three, four, nine by ten." She muttered looking at her watch._

"Doctor, don't you think you'd better hurry along and start typing?" I hinted.

"_Zero, twelve, slash, acorn- Oh, and I could do with an air corridor._ " _She concluded._

The Doctor exchanged a look with me before getting to work.

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy quick fired.

"Co-ordinates!" I grinned, watching the Doctor type as I stood beside my ginger friend. I patiently waited for the dramatic scene to occur with her and the Doctor as he scuttled about setting everything in perfect order. He let out a childish whoop as he rushed towards the TARDIS doors, which suddenly turned into an '_oof' _ as River came bursting through the doors attached to his outstretched arm and landed on top of him on the floor.

I couldn't help it, I burst into cries of laughter at the situation of them both pressed awkwardly together- well I saw awkward, River was as flirtatious as ever; it was only the Doctor that was awkward, bless him- across the floor.

Amy scrunched her brows together. "Doctor?"

"River?" He chirruped back as he pulled them both up and watched as the ship flew away from outside.

"Follow that ship," She replied curtly.

I watched with Amy, leaning against the railings in amusement as the Doctor and River both worked the controls; the Doctor was evidently annoyed but I was more interested by the fact that I noticed River was barefooted.

"They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!" She scolded him.

"I'm trying!" He answered back with a small growl.

River rolled her eyes at his antics. "Use the stabilisers,"

"Wait, what?! There aren't any stabilisers!" The Doctor cried in confusion, like it was the most stupid statement ever made.

"The blue switches!"

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."

I figured the climax of this scene was going to explode any minute, so what did I do? Added to it. "Now, now children, they're just switches, why don't you stop squabbling and both flick them together?" I chided softly.

I heard Amy giggle beside me; River just winked, but the Doctor however erupted even more. "Oh shut up Jayden, you don't know the TARDIS like I do." He stropped.

River cut in. "Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers!" She used the stabilizers and the ship became instantly quiet. "See?" She added.

You could tell the Doctor was about to throw a childish tantrum. "Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers…"

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked in amazement.

_Tantrum commencing in 3..2..1._

"You call that flying the TARDIS?! Ha!" He replied, seating himself rather roughly down on the jump seat to throw his paddy.

_And we have lift off, Houston we're on our way to child land._

River, however just ignored him, best thing to do really. _"_OK. I've mapped the probability vectors; done a fold-back on the temporal isometry; charted the ship to its destination and parked us right alongside,"

"Parked us? We haven't landed," The Doctor muttered.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her," River fired back.

"But it didn't make the noise."

River's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What noise?"

The Doctor looked at her exasperated; he began waving his arms around to prove his point. "You know, the…-" I laughed even harder as he began making imitations of the TARDIS' signature wheezing sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise dear. You leave the brakes on," I told him once my laughter had died down.

River patted me on the shoulder, the first piece of real recognition since we'd met. "Jayden's right you know, she always is, you should listen to her a lot more often." She hinted.

The Doctor still didn't admit defeat, he just felt ganged up on. "Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, Coleman, let's have a look."

Before I could move, River held me firmly in place. "No, wait! Environment checks,"

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." He stuck his head out of the door. "Nice out," He commented.

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..." River added.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and... "He put his head out the door again, before coming back in with a reply. "Chances of rain later,"

River just turned to me and Amy with a small smirk. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that,"

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked her as the Doctor made his way back to the console.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." She added mysteriously.

I just huffed a laugh and shook my head; she loved to be so dramatic and so tall dark and mysterious.

The Doctor put on a smug expression, "Well, yeah."

River chose that moment to tactically add on to her sentence, picking up her high heeled shoes as she did so. "It's a shame you were busy that day. Right then, why did they land here?" She muttered to herself, heading towards the door.

"They didn't land." I answered her question ominously.

_She wasn't the only one who could be mysterious._

"Sorry?" River asked me with a confused look.

"You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed- it's the only possible solution," I muttered with a sly grin.

She said nothing; just headed out of the TARDIS doors leaving us all to follow behind, the Doctor, instead of leading the way locked the doors behind her leaving us all in the console.

Amy was the first to speak. "Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

The Doctor began working with the controls. "It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!"

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go. "

"So that's it is it? You're basically running away," I almost growled.

"Yep." He replied without even slight hesitation.

"Why?" Amy questioned him again, she too was slightly annoyed.

"'Cos she's the future, my future,"

Amy looked at him in shock. "Can you run away from that?"

I rolled my eyes at his next statement. "I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"You're just being childish Doctor!" I chided quite coldly.

_He's been acting so strange lately, what's gotten into him?_

Amy suddenly twigged. "Hang on; is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" Amy pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Doctor! You did promise her," I added.

To our great success, he gave in. "OK, five minutes!" He sighed.

"YES!" Amy cheered as she ran out towards the door.

The Doctor called after her. "But that's all, 'cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!"

I stood by for a couple more seconds until Amy was firmly out of ear shot; I then turned towards the Doctor who still seemed a little moody. "Look, you've been slightly off for a while now; I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm going to find out what!"

* * *

The Doctor didn't reply, but that was because I didn't give him chance to, for I just stormed out of the door to go and socialise with Amy and River. I swear to god it was like dealing with a child sometimes.

Sighing I came to stand beside River, she was busy scanning the ship wreckage in front of her with much curiosity. She must have heard me though, because she turned to face me with the slyest of smiles. "Jayden, I must say it's very nice to meet you, sorry I didn't say it earlier."

"Oh no, I think it's even finer to meet you, Professor Song." I smiled, preforming a little; mock curtsey.

She chuckled and looked me up and down, "I see, so this is where abouts we are in your timeline… you've already undergone change."

I blanched slightly, but she carried on. "How does it feel to be in an older body, when really you still only feel fourteen?

I left my nervousness get the better of me. "I-I… It feels so strange and foreign to me, I don't know how long it will take me to get used to it."

She nodded in understanding, instead resorting to pulling out her signature blue diary. I felt my stomach flip.

_Oh god, I hope it doesn't contain anything about me in there._

She skimmed through many pages until she stopped on a few, paused; smirked and then closed it again. Her eyes flickered up to stare into my green ones. "Oh trust me you will, you need that magnificent body of yours. Sometimes you need to use a weapon you've created yourself; something you vowed you'd never use, to get you out of situations."

I felt sick, what in the Doctor's name was she on about? It seems that my voice shook too much for my liking. "Just what are you implying?"

She grinned. But instead of answering, she quoted. "_I'm falling off the edge, It's too late to turn it around, I wish this wasn't the real me, I need to break away. I'm too far gone, I just don't care anymore, It's the real me, I have turned down so many chances; Can I just forget? Would it even matter? Who am I? I am a monster and I always will be,"_

I began to stutter, how was that in any way related to the situation?

"Spoilers." She winked.

On cue, the Doctor finally emerged out of his sulk hole and River turned her attention away from me onto him. "What caused it to crash? Not me."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors." He told her gravely.

River sighed at the fact. "A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them!"

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." She didn't answer the Doctor's question; just began to key something into the mobile device she was holding.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked back towards Amy, who wasn't that far away from me, looking at the sky; so I followed.  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked him with a cheeky smile.

The Doctor sighed. "Amy Pond, Professor River Song; Jay-"

"Don't worry, already had our introduction sweetie," River cut in before he could get to me, flashing me another small wink which made me laugh out loud.

The Doctor blinked for a moment, collecting himself. "Right, erm… Okay then."

"Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I?" River beamed, which caused the Doctor to wince at his slip up. However she continued cheerfully. "How exciting! Spoilers!" She chuckled turning her attention back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!" Amy leant in and whispered towards the Doctor.

Instead of answering, the moody git just walked off.

I clenched my fists and pathetically smacked them against my thighs, "STUPID MR GRUMPY FACE!"

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." I heard River tell Amy.

She just laughed. "I know,"

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

I chuckled, "Oh you bet."

Suddenly the Doctor came up behind us all with a sarcastic laugh, causing me to leap out of my skin. "I'm nobody's taxi service!" He growled at River. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship!"

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." She paused for a minute to glare at the Doctor.  
She suddenly looked down at her device and started speaking into it. "Now he's listening! You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal."  
She held the device aloft for everyone to see. "  
"Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon," She called over to him

I saw the Doctor take out his sonic screwdriver and use it on River's communication device; she dropped a small curtsey in return

I laughed as Amy said her next, sexual line. "Ooh, Doctor! You _soniced_ her!" She implied with a wink.

River was busy on the phone. "We have a minute. Shall we? Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor snapped forlornly.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary." I told her, looking at the said diary she used on me earlier.

"Our diary," She corrected, looking at the Doctor and I.

I looked at her put out. "Hold on, you mean _me _too?"

She looked almost offended. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

The Doctor looked distant as he whispered. "Her past, my future, time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order… Somehow Jayden's been dragged into it too…"

I turned to see four columns of swirling "dust" appear , which then turned into four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms; one of the soldiers approached River. "You promised me two armies, Doctor Song,"

She winced slightly and cheekily corrected his error. "No. I promised you the equivalent of two armies. This is the Doctor and Jayden," She introduced.

The said soldier then came over and shook the Doctor's hand; then mine, I then recognised that this was Octavian.  
"Father Octavian, sir; madame. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

I felt the sharp claws of fear slash at my stomach. _Weeping Angels…_

"Doctor; Jayden, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked us with a raised brow.

We both faced her quickly, immediately tense.

Octavian at this moment chose to inform us on their mission. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top; we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, and then make our way up."

"Oh, good." The Doctor cheered sarcastically.

"Good, sir?"

I chose to answer instead, mobbing closer to the Doctor's shoulder for comfort. "Catacombs, probably dark ones too… Dark catacombs, bloody brilliant."

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead miss," Octavian recalled.

"Even better," I added grimly.  
"Yeah, you can stop any time you like!" The Doctor supplied; it looks like I wasn't the only scared one.

"Father Octavian?" One of the other soldiers called.

Octavian turned and nodded at the soldier before turning to us. "Excuse me, sir, miss." Before marching off.

"You're letting people call you "sir". You never do that." Amy strolled over and told the Doctor. "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

I shivered at the thought. Oh it's more than bad alright.

The Doctor didn't bother answering, he supplied with his own question. "Now that's interesting... You're still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?"

"Ooh, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today? " Amy teased, causing me to smirk- which earned a said glare from the Lord of Time in return-.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, Jayden, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"No, but can I just say that I already know what a weeping angel is Doctor, I think you forget how much I know." I scolded.

"What's the point of starting a sentence with 'Can I just say' when you're going to carry on anyway?" Was all I got in response.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda' like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?" Amy grinned, shoving the Doctor in the shoulder, which nearly caused him to topple over.

The Doctor, after regaining his balance, sighed. "Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today."

Suddenly River's voice filled our awkward silence. "Doctor? Jayden!"

"Oops! Her indoors!" Amy chuckled.

"Father Octavian!" River called once more before we walked indoors.

"Why do they call them Father?" Amy quizzed, running a hand through her ginger hair.

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on." I told her once again.

Hesitantly I looked at one of the monitor screens; it showed black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle, hands over its eyes. River was controlling the video with a remote.  
"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

The Doctor leaned in further to inspect the tape. "Yeah, it's an Angel, hands covering its face." He clarified.

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." The Doctor admitted; I found myself shuddering again.

Amy too, leaned forward towards the tape. "It's just a statue…" She awed.

"It's a statue when you see it." River told her.

"Where did it come from?" I asked, turning around to look at River.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time." She shrugged.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor deadpanned.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked me, she seemed to be asking a lot lately.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River cut in before me.

I applied the logic from previous Doctor Who episodes in my next answer. "No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. Basically the ultimate defence mechanism." I muttered, which earned a look of approval from the Doctor who clapped me on the shoulder.

"What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone...until you turn your back." Finished the Doctor eerily.

Back outside the transport the Doctor led the party. "The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

River was the one who answered, reading off her handheld. "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago,"

Octavian then continued. "200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists,"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but no matter how harsh the remark sounded, there was a great deal of affection I picked up hidden in his voice. "You lot, you're everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you,"

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..."

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!" The Doctor grinned.

"Verger, how we doing with those explosives? Dr Song, with me." Octavian commanded.

"Two minutes. Sweeties, I need you both."

It took me a moment to realise she meant both me and the Doctor. _God this was strange, being called sweetie by River Song.  
_The Doctor looked like he was as shocked as me, he was mouthing "Sweetie" in confusion, but then realised she meant him and followed me in going to her.

I felt my heart twitch slightly at hearing Amy standing by herself. "Anybody need me? Nobody?"

Once we reached her, River showed us her book. "I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages."

The Doctor barely read it; he didn't give me time to make head or tale of it before he flipped it away. "Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait!" He cried, sniffing the book.

I was still transfixed with the book, but I heard Amy call out to River. "Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

"No, just the four seconds,"

The Doctor then interrupted my daze by waving the book in my face. "This book is wrong! What's wrong with this book, it's wrong!"

River chirruped and tapped his cheeks in mock affection. "Oh, it's so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you?"

"Very early."

"So you don't know who I am yet?" She asked.

The Doctor put on his cute; confused face. "How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same,"

"I've got pictures of all your faces; same with Jay. You never show up in the right order though. I need the spotter's guide," She joked.

I blinked. "Wait, you have pictures of me in there too? Oh please don't tell me I change more than once," I whined.

"Oh no, I just have pictures of you when you were growing up, and then you in this form, that's all." She smiled a genuine smile.

I looked at her pretty miffed. "Well, I don't know whether I should be scared or honoured at the fact I have a stalker."

"Pictures? Why aren't there pictures?" The Doctor suddenly questioned. "This whole book - it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels. So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

I hollow knocking sound suddenly filled my mind, my eyes widened as I cast my glance towards the small cabin where Amy was trapped. How could I forget something so dangerous and important?!

"SHIT." I cursed as I took off towards the cabin, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "AMY!"

"Jayden!" She called back, her voice raptured with fright. "The door, it won't open!" She wept, smacking helplessly on it again.

I panicked, so I began shushing her. "Amy, don't worry. Everything's gonna' be fine, I'm gonna' get you out okay?"

The only reply I received was a weak; feeble whimper. I needed to do something quickly, usually I know she would have survived, but my very existence in this show alters everything, Amy could die.  
I began hammering even more on the door but it wouldn't budge; I felt anger bubbling away down at the bottom of my core, and I squeezed my eyes shut to reduce the threat of the growl that escaped my lips.

"Jayden!" Amy cried, and I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, hugging me tight.

My eyes snapped open again and I hugged Amy back just as tight, she was safe now; that was all that mattered. But question is…

"I never knew you could teleport Jay?! That's amazing, just what elese do you have hidden away that you don't know about?"

_That was the answer to the question._

_So I could teleport, whoopdidoo…_

I smiled at Amy and answered honestly, my voice quivering slightly. "I honestly don't know Amy, and that fact scares me…"  
With a small clap I snapped out of my reverie and turned to face the Angel on the screen. "Now what do we have here?"

I felt my stomach turn to ice as the image of the Angel suddenly took the form of the real deal right in front of both me and Amy. The said Scott yelped in surprise and clung to my arm at the predicament; I however felt really faint.

_The image of an angel becomes an angel…_

"Bollucks," I cursed to myself quietly; then, without taking my eyes off the angel, I screamed with all my might.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

**Okay and that's it for this Chapter, the second and final part of the Time of Angels will be up sometime soon. But in the meantime, what will happen to Jayden and Amy? Why was the Doctor being so moody? What dark secrets does River know about Jayden? Was Jayden's and River's meeting okay? Please tell me in a review! :)  
Tar for now, Kitten x**


	18. The Time Of Angels -Part 2-

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been slightly busy with school work. Hey at least it's not s Sherlock wait huh? However Summer's soon :D just two more weeks.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Time Of Angels –Part 2-**

I stared in horror at the angel, this was it, my worst nightmare come to life; I was literally fighting off the thought of reeling back in fright and crying. However if I did that I would be more than dead.

Then the voice I wanted to hear so badly rang out from the depths of my fear. "JAYDEN! AMY?!"

I sighed in relief being careful not to close my eyes, the Doctor had heard; it seemed like Amy was relieved too, for she cried out in panic and began punching the keypad to the door. "Doctor! It's in the room!"

I sensed that the Doctor was already at the door along with River, his fists hammering desperately against it. "Are you all right? What's happening?"

I yelped slightly, my eyes still locked onto the Angel's. "Uhm, it came out of the television, the Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it!" He called back anxiously, taking out his sonic screwdriver and using it on the keypad. "It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked." He cursed.

"There is no deadlock." River argued back, trying to do her bit to help.

"Don't blink, Amy, Jayden! Don't even blink!" The Doctor yelled through the steel door.

Amy turned to face me, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Jayden you can't go on staring forever, swap over with me; I'll watch the angel and you work on getting the door open."

"W-What? No!"

It seems like the Doctor heard our exchange, "Jayden, do it now!"

I shoved Amy away and continued staring, I needed to do this. "Amy, work on the door now." I commanded; with a hesitant nod she did as I asked. The Doctor tried to protest but River cut him up. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting the power. It's using the screen; I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system."

"There's no deadlock." River repeated, getting slightly annoyed.

"There is now!" The Time Lord fired back hotly.

I rolled my eyes and growled slightly, honestly they were so childish. "GUYS, help us!"

"Can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked, still working on the door.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, panic claiming her voice.

The Doctor, even though I could tell he was panicked, tried his best to remain calm. "The screen, can you turn it off?"

I grabbed the remote and began rapidly pressing all the buttons, my eyes flickering bck and too between the angel and the remote; it wasn't working. I was becoming terrified. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" I screamed.

The Doctor proceeded in a calmer tone. "Jay- Jayden, listen to me. Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel."

Amy growled and continued trying to open the door. "Oh don't worry, we're not!"

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." The Doctor informed us again, fiddling with his sonic.

Amy hissed slightly in annoyance. "She's not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?"

I continued to fiddle with the remote in agitation, my eyes moving up a fraction so it hovered on the angel's neck, I knew what would happen if I looked at the eyes. I pressed what I claimed to think was the 'off' button but it just continued to flicker back on again. "It just keeps switching back on!"

"Yeah, it's the Angel." The Doctor deadpanned.

"Well no," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"But it's just a recording…" Amy marvelled.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel." He replied, and then presumably he turned to face River. "What are you doing?"

It was then that I heard the sound of a blow torch. "I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm."

"There is no way in, it's not physically possible." The Doctor realised in frustration, slamming his fist against the door's surface.

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to us?" Amy whimpered.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"

"Just tell us!" She yelped, her words becoming quicker and high pitched. "Just tell us. Tell me!"

If I remembered the episode correctly The Doctor ran for the book and brought it back to where he was originally situated outside the door; so he sat and began to read from it. "Girls, not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

Knowing what was about to occur I casually moved myself to stand in between the angel and Amy, obscuring her vision so she couldn't look at its eyes.

"Why not the eyes?" She questioned. "Jay, what are you doing?" She questioned as I began backing her up against the door so she couldn't move.

"Saving your life," I hissed, too busy to face her.

"What is it?" River asked quizzically.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there." The Doctor continued to read.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asked.

"Don't look at the eyes!" I mentally saw the Doctor rolling his eyes at this moment.

It was in that moment I realised something, something that scared me deeply. But I knew it had to be done. This was how the episode panned out; you had to follow the rules. Future episodes depended on this moment and I had to be the one who messed with it. I'd rather it be me than her though.

_I had to do this…_

I figured that me just being here is a paradox in itself, so I better not add to it. I had to look into the angel's eyes. I needed to do it now; so I did.  
I swallowed back tears as I shifted my gaze to stare into cold stone; I felt myself grow cold and weak as they bore into me, almost like they were searching my soul. I shivered and my knees buckled slightly.

Suddenly I heard Amy speak out, wafting her hand from side to side in exaggeration. "No, about images, what did you say about images?"

River was the one who answered. "Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel."

"OK... Hold this. Jayden, come here Jay, pass me the remote," She reached out her hand and took the remote gently from me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as she did so. I was too stunned to respond properly. She then held out the remote and steadied her aim. "One, two, three, four..." She then hit the pause button while there was a static interference.

I blinked and sighed in relief as the image of the Angel froze before turning off, the door opened and the Doctor, followed by River came rushing in; the Doctor then roughly unplugged the screen like it was about to blow up.

"I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Amy cheered with a cheeky grin.

"That was amazing!" River chorused.

The Doctor however came rushing straight over to me and brushed his fingertips over my cheek, cupping my face in his hands and looking me straight in the eye. "Jay? Are you alright?" He then turned away for a moment and motioned to River. "River, hug Amy,"

"Why?"

"Cos I'm busy," He stated, turning his attention back to me. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him with a nervous smile, my stomach still frozen like ice. "I'm fine, it just scared me, that's all." I reassured him.  
The Doctor nodded once and drew me in, bending my head lower so he could brush his lips atop my forehead. "Good,"

"I'm fine." I heard Amy state.

"You're brilliant!" River concluded, enveloping her in a small hug.

"Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?"

"So it was here? That was the Angel?"

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." The Doctor muttered, twiddling with his hands.

Suddenly a loud explosion form outside caught all of our attentions, which lead to all of us – the Doctor as the leader- rushing out of the doorway to investigate what happened. The soldiers had managed to find a way into the cave, using bomb power.  
"It's gone positive!" One of them cried.

"Doctor! We're through!" Octavian, the leader cried.

"OK. Now it starts. "The Doctor muttered dismally, however he had a stern look in his eyes. He meant business, I could tell.

We all made our way through the temporary made doorway; I was at the back however too preoccupied with the strange feeling I'd have to put up with for a while at least. I needed to be brave, it was all going to be okay; the Doctor would sort it all out.  
This was beginning to grind my gears to high hell; my eye was constantly watering and twitching and it as begging to be itched. I gave into the feeling and scratched at it, I was almost sick when the crushing of gravel could be heard and small pieces of grit tumbled out. I gasped and kept my emotions in, this was what I was signing up for; with that in mind I hurried off to catch up with them as we entered the maze.

* * *

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked, speaking through the eerie silence, as we all climbed down the roping.

"Grav globe." Octavian ordered, holding out his hand. One of the soldiers then took out a sphere from his pack and handed it to him.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked, scanning the cavern walls in amazement.

River smirked, also taking in the view, which I must add was spectacular. "It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead,"

"And what's that?" Amy added, indicating to a random statue within the mounds of others.

The Doctor chose to take over, letting himself show off again. "Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone..."  
He trailed off slightly as he kicked the gravity sphere like a football into the air; it then stopped and lit up the whole cave, showing a large number of stone statues. It was breath-taking to behold, watching the light dance off the stonework. "The perfect hiding place." He finally concluded.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian admitted.

"Yeah, just a tad." I bit back sarcastically, earning me a look of amusement from both River and the Doctor.

Octavian narrowed his eyes at me. "A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for,"

"A needle in a haystack," River offered.

The Doctor then began to ramble, _again. _"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine,"

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question - how do we fight it?" Octavian asked him

"We find it, and hope," Was the curt reply before he stalked off, both Amy and I following.

The Doctor began shining his torch in every direction; I and Amy continued to follow. The ginger stopped and looked at the many levels above us and all the statues that lined the way. I found myself rubbing the corner of my eye again with just one finger, I didn't want to make it too obvious, and again I found a little grit. I muttered under my breath as another itch flared up again, greater than the last, I had to use my whole hand, which caused a pile of rubble to pour from my eye and into my palm.

I jumped at the feel of someone's hand on my shoulder; I turned to see River. "You all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just an itchy eye," I explained casually. "So, tell me a little more about this 'Maze of the dead'?"

She smirked and fell into a slow stroll beside me, Amy joining on the opposite side; it was nice.  
"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm," She told us both, showing us a syringe. "This won't hurt a bit,"

I went first, allowing her to stab the syringe into my skin; I jumped a little at the peculiar feel. She then moved on to Amy, who looked slightly more hesitant.  
"Ow!" She yelped, jerking her hand back.

"Whimp," I teased with a chuckle.

River's eyes sparkled with mischief. "There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser, stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship,"

Amy decided to take that moment to change the subject, about the Doctor. "So what's he like? In the future, I mean. 'Cos you know him in the future, don't you?"

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor," River simply replied, while secretly trying to complicate things so she wouldn't have to spill any 'spoilers'.

"Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy joked.

"Yes, we are." River randomly outburst.

The Doctor, who was busy taking readings with River's device, whipped his head around to face us. "Sorry what?"

"Talking about you," The mysterious traveller replied.

"I wasn't listening, I'm busy,"

"Ah. The other way up," She stated, nodding her head towards the device. The Doctor turned the device the other way around and looked over at her, who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah…"

"You're so his wife," Amy stated with a smug grin.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple? Especially with new things added to the mix," She hinted, with the slyest of looks towards me.

"Yep,"

River just shook her head in disbelief. "You're good. I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good,"

With that said we all turned and began our journey towards the main tavern chamber to regroup with the soldiers, ready to devise our plan. I being the only one knowing what was going on in the realm of darkness, two soldiers who had gone off on their exploration, being ripped apart by stone angels.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I'm going to leave it there. The final part of the episode will be up very shortly; I only made it this short so I could update quicker. I'm thinking of you :)  
Please leave a review, reviews are cool.**


End file.
